lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado
by beats7p
Summary: Nico y Maki son amigas de la infancia pero últimamente los sentimientos de Nico han cambiado transformándose en amor, sin embargo aún no sabe cómo explicarle sus emociones, aun así ella intentara todo con tal de poder decirle como se siente.
1. Chapter 1

No estoy completamente segura desde cuando empecé a sentirme de esta manera por mi amiga , supongo que era cuestión de tiempo para darme cuenta de que lo que sentía iba más allá de una amistad pero no fue hasta hace dos años que estos sentimientos comenzaron a crear conciencia en mí y poco a poco ella me atrapo.

Justo ahora camino asía su casa, me encuentro un poco nervosa he de decir ,pues hoy tengo un pequeño regalo para ella , además que es su primer día de clases en la preparatoria y de nuevo volveremos a estar en la misma escuela después de un tiempo.

Tomo aire y toco el timbre inmediatamente este suena y después de un par de segundo la puerta de la gran casa se abre.

-Buenos días Nico-chan, Maki bajara en un par de minutos es solo que aún se encuentra arreglando unas cosas .no gustas pasar-dice la madre de Maki mientras abre la puerta

-No gracias señora Nishikino esperare a Maki aquí afuera – le digo

-estas segura

\- si – respondo

\- muy bien – la madre de Maki se queda un instante seria y luego me dice tomándome de los hombros con delicadeza – Sabes hoy Maki se encuentra bastante nerviosa a un que como ya sabes no lo admite la verdad es que es bastante testaruda, me gustaría pedirte un favor Nico- chan.

\- De que se trata

\- por favor intenta cuidar a Maki – dice serenamente

\- sabe que lo aria aunque usted no me lo pidiera – le sonrió

\- no esperaba menos de ti yasawa – san – me sonríe de vuelta, de repente Maki apareció totalmente sonrojada se acercó a donde me encontraba hablando con su madre y me tomo del brazo, rápidamente tanto ella como yo nos despedimos y comenzamos a caminar directamente a la escuela.

Al principio ninguna de las dos quería hablar, así fue hasta que más adelante Maki se posó enfrente de mí y con la cara aun roja, me pregunto.

 **¿** Qué clase de platica vergonzosa tenías con mi madre? – así que eso es lo que le molesta

No te entiendo – le sonrió traviesamente y esta de inmediato se pone aún más roja. Me gusta hacer la enojar.

Sabes exactamente de lo que hablo , quiero decir ya no soy una niña pequeña para que cuides de mi – cruzo los brazos y se voltea asía otro lado

Quizás ya no seas una niña pequeña pero vaya que actúas como una , además te encuentras muy nerviosa

¡Claro que no estoy completamente calmada! – sé que no lo está, se encuentra tensa por el discurso de hoy.

Sabes si estas tan tensa deberías calmarte , porque no me das tu bolso

 **¿** Mi bolso?

Si ya sabes cómo cuando éramos más pequeñas , no recuerdas que yo solía ayudarte a cargar tu mochila y luego te platicaba un par de cosas, eso siempre te ayudaba cuando estabas nerviosa

No voy a hacer tal cosa

Y por qué no

No es obvio ,es algo tonto

Para aquel entonces no pensabas eso, muy bien si no quieres darme yo lo tomare – inmediatamente Salí corriendo con el bolso en la mano, Maki reacciono poco después y empezó a perseguirme.

Nicoo – chan gran tonta devuélvemelo.- grito

Corrimos un poco más hasta que llegue al sito donde tenía planeado darle mi sorpresa , me detuve detrás de un árbol y deje a un lado el bolso para que lo recogiera , ella llego rápido y con la voz cansada por el trayecto me dijo.

Eres una tonta … porque me hiciste correr … enana

Cielos si sigues insultándome , me quitaras las ganas de darte este obsequio

Ella se quedó mirando un par de segundos el regalo que tenía en las manos, no reaccionaba

Ten lo compre especialmente para ti

Su cara se ruborizo un poco y tomo la cajita, la abrió y saco el collar.

Es muy lindo - dijo

Y aun no lo has abierto- de inmediato tomo el dije del collar y lo abrió.

Somos nosotras dos – me miro a los ojos

Si, recuerdas que te dije que cuando te sintieras sola, siempre estaría a tu lado – me di la vuelta – pues, por más vergonzoso que te parezca hay voy a estar contigo, así que no te sientas nerviosa.- mi cara también se tornó de color rojo al decir esto.

Maki se acercó a mí y me abrazo. – Sí que eres una tonta – no podía ver su cara pero sé que me sonreía .Me hubiese gustado quedarme así por un rato mas pero teníamos que ir a la escuela.

Después de aquella escena seguimos caminando, no quedaba mucho por recorrer por lo que llegamos rápido , luego Maki entro al auditorio , quede en que la vería mas tarde después de la bienvenida a los de primero y me marche asía mi salón de clases esperando a que todo saliera bien .


	2. Chapter 2

Llegue a mi salón de clases e inmediatamente me senté.

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue el abrazo que me dio Maki , no puedo evitar pensar lo mucho que me gusta estar a su lado , escucharla , hablar con ella y verla , pero aún no soy lo suficientemente valiente para decirle como me siento . La verdad es que tengo miedo a ser rechazada, es así de simple a un soy una cobarde.

-lo siento Maki – chan, aun no te lo puedo decir- lo dije en voz muy baja para que nadie me ollera, pero para mi desgracia cierta peli morada estaba a mi lado y aun no me avía dado cuenta.

-Nicochi ¿en qué estás pensando?- al escuchar la voz, di un pequeño salto de mi asiento y voltee rápidamente.

-Nozomi te dije que no debíamos molestarle – la rubia regaño a la peli morada

-O vamos Elichi , yo solo quería saludar a Nicochi

-No me parece que eso sea un saludo – le dije con enojo a Nozomi

-Acaso Nicochi no está feliz de vernos – era evidente que estaba sobre actuando, pero aun así Eli se le acercó a Nozomi y acaricio su cabeza. – gracias Elichi

-No hay de que – Eli le sonrió y acercó su rostro al de Nozomi y cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse, grite.

-¡Alto!- me levante de mi asiento y las separe – santo cielo es que acaso ustedes dos no tienen decencia, estamos en el salón de clases hagan eso en otro momento.

Eli solo se sonrojo, parecía como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estábamos en el salón y por su parte Nozomi le sonrió.

-¿Eli que no acaso tenías que estar en el auditorio? – le pregunte

-Si , pero quise acompañar a Nozomi al salón , además todavía me queda tiempo- justo en ese momento miro su reloj y se quedó paralizada

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Nozomi

-See... me ase tarde – y de un momento a otro salió corriendo

Y se supone que es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil – dije burlándome

Paso un tiempo antes de que se nos ordenara ir al auditorio para la bienvenida.

Cuando llegamos me senté con nerviosismos ya que Maki estaría frente a una muchedumbre de estudiante que la oiría. Realmente lo del discurso no avía sido idea de Maki , pero después de ver los resultados del examen de admisión y ya que la madre de Maki conoce a la directora se decidió que , ella diera el discurso . Cosa que a Maki no le cayó en gracia y durante las vacaciones estuvo muy estresada pensando en que es lo que diría.

-Qué extraño ya vamos a la mitad y a un no te has dormido como sueles a ser lo – Nozomi aprovecho para reírse de mi- ¿cuál será la razón?

-Nada en especial, es solo que el día de hoy no he tenido sueño

-¿Será realmente eso?

Quise contestarle pero fue en ese momento cuando Maki hiso su aparición en el escenario, y deje de lado el comentario de Nozomi y me enfoque en ella.

Al principio pude notar que a pesar de lo mucho que avía practicado para poder presentarse, le costaba trabajo disimular su nerviosismo, así fue durante un instante, yo también me sentía casi de la misma forma que ella, sin embargo poco a poco Maki comenzó a dejar de sentir aquel pánico, pude notarlo porque su rostro dejo de tensarse y al final logro dar un buen discurso, como lo tenía planeado

Sonreí y me recargue asía atrás, sin darme cuenta de que Nozomi me estaba mirando pícaramente. Cuando vi su rostro me sonroje.

-¿¡Por qué me estas mirando!? – le pregunte con fastidio

-No es nada – alce la ceja y me cruce de brazos

No paso mucho para que el evento terminara. Cuando este acabo Nozomi y yo nos levantamos y fuimos directo a donde estaba Elichi. Rápidamente Nozomi se acercó y la abrazo, por mi parte empecé a buscar a Maki con la mirada para felicitarla.

-y pensar que este es el último año en el que serás la presidenta – la peli morada le dijo a su novia

-lose pero después de eso entraremos a la universidad y bueno será una nueva experiencia – Eli le dijo felizmente a Nozomi

-y que hay de ti Nico que planeas a ser después de….Nico me estas escuchando- en ese momento note que Maki venia para acá así que me aleje un poco del lugar en donde ellas estaban.

Maki llego y sonriendo me dijo – salió muy bien

-lo vez, la gran Nico nunca se equivoca, fue un gran discurso Maki – me acerque y con mi mano toque su cabeza mientras le daba una sonrisa

-me tengo que ir, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, adiós – luego de eso salió del lugar , esa escena me recordó mucho al primer recital de piano de Maki .

-¿que rayos fue eso? – pregunto Eli , ya que nunca me avía visto actuar de tal manera

-¿acaso es tu novia Nico- chan? – Nozomi se acercó y me toco los hombros

-que, de que hablas , claro que ….no Maki-cha y yo solo somos amigas , ella no es mi novia …ni nada por el estilo – voltee asía otro sitio

-o vaya es solo que creí que estaban saliendo además que desde hace rato te le quedabas mirando y hasta preferiste no dormir con tal de escuchar lo que diría en el escenario, no pensé que Nico fuera tan atenta con sus amigas- lo dijo burlona mente

Eli solo se limitó a reírse, por mi parte hice una mueca y comencé a avanzar a el salón avergonzada .que acaso es tan obvio que me gusta.

Las clases parecían pasar muy rápido, realmente no me percataba de cuando un maestro entraba o salía y así pasaron las horas, hasta que llegó el momento de almorzar:

Nozomi , Eli y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y comenzamos a caminar directo a la salida para ir a comer a la parte alta de la escuela , aunque yo me adelante para poder ir al salón de Maki . Por supuesto que antes de ir les di un par de advertencias a Nozomi y a Eli.

-Muy bien repítanme lo que les acabo de decir.

-Nada de besos mientras Maki-chan este presente, ni tampoco cualquier tipo de acción que la pueda a ser sentir incomoda –lo dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Excelente, solo espero que realmente lo cumplan

-Vaya, Nicochi sí que será difícil- dijo Nozomi

-Bueno iré al salón de Maki y las alcanzare en un rato.

Comencé a caminar, baje las escaleras y avance por el corredor. Me acerque al salón y di un vistazo, e inmediatamente la localice, ella estaba sentada cerca de la ventana y se encontraba rodeada de unas cuantas estudiantes, que al parecer le asían preguntas.

Maki tardo un instante en darse cuenta de mi presencia, cuando lo hiso simplemente se levantó del asiento dijo unas cuantas palabras y camino hasta donde me encontraba yo.

-Parece que incluso aquí sigues siendo popular- comencé a avanzar mientras lo decía

-Nunca me ha gustado estar rodeada de tanta gente, es demasiado incomodo

-Es gracioso que pienses así después de todo, durante larga parte de tu vida has tenido que soportar a un gran número de seguidores

-Nunca me ha agradado la idea

-lose te parece irritante estar rodeada de personas en las que no confías

-cierto – me sonrió

Ya aviamos llegado al lugar, pero una corazonada me dijo que antes de abrir la puerta tenía que cerciorarme de que Nozomi y Eli no estuvieran haciendo algo que pudiera incomodar a Maki.

Asome mi rostro por la ventana y justo tal como me lo imagine ambas se estaban besando, no fue hasta que después de un par de segundos que Eli me vio tras la puerta que separo de Nozomi.

-¿sucede algo?- me pregunto Maki al ver que no abría la puerta

-No, no pasa nada- dije nerviosa, luego gire la perilla y entramos

Nozomi sonreía naturalmente mientras que Eli sonreía de una forma un poco tímida por lo que avía pasado antes.

-Maki-chan, ellas son Nozomi Toujou y Elichika Ayase -dije presentándolas

-Mi nombre es Nishikino Maki , un placer Ayase –san y Toujou-san - sinceramente Maki nunca asido buena en lo que respecta a conocer gente nueva , por lo que el saludo se vio muy forzado.

-o vamos no tienes que ser tan formal por favor solo llámame Nozomi

\- y en cuanto a mí, solo dime Eli

Después de eso nos sentamos, Maki estuvo sin hablar un buen rato hasta que Nozomi comenzó a hablar con ella.

-y dime Maki ¿hace mucho que conoces a Nicochi?

\- Nos conocemos desde hace varios años, creo que era cuando Nico tenía seis años y yo cuatro, pero supongo que nos aviamos visto un poco antes - Tomo un trozo de alimento del bento y se lo llevo a la boca

\- Es mucho tiempo – Nozomi comenzó a observar a Maki detenidamente, yo esperaba a que preguntara sobre el collar pero en ningún momento menciono nada.- yo conocí a Nico unos días después de entrar a la escuela, recuerdo que se sentaba en el parte de atrás y se distraía mucho en clases al poco tiempo comencé a hablar con ella, con Eli bueno fue otro caso – Nozomi se puso la mano en la boca y soltó una risita, Maki la miro.

-Está bien que haya sido cortante pero eso no quería decir que fuera un cazo perdido – argumento Eli

-Tal vez no, pero fue mucho más difícil hablar contigo

-Nozomi , eres mala con migo lo savias- Eli levanto el rostro e inflo un poco las mejilla

-Es solo que Elichi tardo un tiempo en confiar en mi –Nozomi se recargo y abrazo a Eli muy fuerte, por suerte no pasó nada más , y ambas cumplieron su promesa sorprendentemente.

La plática duro unos cuantos minutos más hasta que la hora de regresar a clases llego, Maki se despidió y se retiró a su salón, y Nozomi , Eli y yo nos dispusimos a hacer lo mismo.

-cuéntame Nico, ¿tú le regalaste el collar cierto?- pregunto la peli morada

-¿cómo estas tan segura de eso?

-bueno es simple ,algo me dice que el haber querido conseguir un empleo durante las vacaciones no es algo tan propio de ti , o al menos no lo es si no valdrá la pena

No le di respuesta, camine al salón de clases con el rostro rojo, paso el tiempo y nos marchamos, me despedí de Nozomi y Eli.

Cuando baje Maki ya se encontraba esperándome.

En el camino hablamos de cosas aleatorias, hasta que llegamos a casa de Maki y antes de entrar me pregunto.

-Nico-chan en cuanto a Nozomi y Eli, bueno ¿ambas están saliendo? no

-¡lo savias!- estaba sorprendida

-No al principio pero me di cuenta porque avía algo diferente en las dos

-¿Diferente?

-Bueno, es difícil de explicar

-…pero no creí que te darías cuenta, después de todo les pedí que no hicieran nada incomodo

-Es cierto que es incómodo pero creo que tampoco es necesario que tengan que actuar de una manera que las haga sentir extrañas, al menos no se deberían de forzar demasiado

-Entiendo, se los diré, nos vemos mañana temprano- me despedí

-adiós – abrió la puerta y se despidió de mí con la mano

Al llegar a mi casa, me vino a la mente lo que me dijo Maki , " algo diferente", supongo que es cierto en ambas hay algo diferente que hace que inmediatamente te des cuenta de que su relación es especial.

Me pregunto si a Maki y a mi ¿nos pasara lo mismo, cuando estamos juntas?


	3. ¿Soy egoísta?

Ya avía pasado una semana desde que Maki iba a la misma preparatoria que yo, todo iría perfectamente de no ser porque algo me molestaba.

Últimamente Maki se avía vuelto increíblemente popular, era de esperarse incluso en la secundaria esto era exactamente igual, el único problema era que esto me preocupaba, sé que no debería ser así pero…. Después de aquel día en el que por primera vez sentí que alguien más estaría con ella, tengo miedo a perderla.

Deje a Maki en su salón y me dirigí al mío. Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos escuche unos cuantos murmullos esto no significaría nada importante de no ser por que hablaban de Maki.

-Entonces ella es la heredera de la familia Nishikino- dijo una chica de cabellos rubios sorprendida

-Si tal cual lo oyes –le respondió su compañera

-Creo que acabo de encontrar a mi nueva distracción

-Suponía que dirías algo como eso, pero sabes es mucho más difícil de lo que crees entablar una relación con ella, Mei – su compañera abrió el casillero y comenzó a sacar libros

-Vamos Toru, ¿cuando has visto que yo fracase en este tipo de cosas?

-Nunca -respondió

-Además Nishikino parece ser de ese tipo de chicas que son difíciles al principio pero una vez que las seduces por completo, son tan manipulables.

Ni siquiera yo me di cuenta como de un momento a otro me acerque, a aquella chica y de la nada le di una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla.

-¡Quien te crees que eres para hablar de esa manera de Maki – chan!- grite

La rubia me miro un instante con desprecio, y después se abalanzó sobre mí, pude sentir varios golpes justo después de que caí al suelo a causa del puñetazo que ella me dio en el rostro lo peor de todo era el no poder defenderme porque su amiga me tenía acorralada para que no me moviera.

Fue hasta poco tiempo después que escuche una voz en el corredor y en ese momento deje de sentir los golpes.

-Nico – dijo Nozomi- ¿Puedes levantarte?

Con cuidado me puse de pie.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

Después de aquello tuve que darle muchas explicaciones a Nozomi , las dos chicas con las que avía peleado fueron suspendidas , por mi parte logre librarme de la suspensión ya que no pudieron dar ninguna prueba de que yo avía comenzado la discusión.

Salí de la dirección, cuando llegue al salón Nozomi y Eli me pregunto si me suspenderían.

Negué con la cabeza y me senté en mi asiento.

Durante los siguientes días, empecé a proteger aún más a Maki , trataba de pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella .

Poco después de que Nozomi notara lo sobreprotectora que comencé a comportarme con ella, me dijo lo siguiente.

-si continuas de esa manera, le traerás varios problemas en un futuro

La mire por un instante y con una expresión de enojo le dije- No estoy haciendo nada que pueda lastimarla

-Quizás no te has dado cuenta pero el sobreprotegerla la limita en muchas cosas. Además Nico debes de estar consiente en que llegara un momento en el que no puedas hacer tal acción y cuando eso pase que ocurrirá con Maki estará sola ,debes dejar de hacer eso ,permítele intentar pasar tiempo con otras personas aparte de ti.

-a Maki no le agradan sus compañeros – respondí

-Santo cielo Nicochi deja de actuar de esa forma, como sabrá que alguien no le agrada si ni siquiera los conoce o más bien no le has permitido que los conozca

-¡Lose porque ella no necesitara a nadie mientras me tenga a mí!- levante la voz, ni siquiera entiendo totalmente por qué yo actuaba así , ¿por qué dije algo tan egoísta?.

Salí corriendo del lugar con furia y me dirigí a un sitio donde nada me molestara.

Me senté en un pequeño árbol y me puse a reflexionar , sé que lo que dijo Nozomi es totalmente cierto que llegara el momento en el que nuestra relación tenga que limitarse después de que me gradué ya que soy dos años mayor que ella … entonces si continua así yo no lose … ¿soy una mala persona al hacerlo? … No quiero que alguien la lastime, pero si no me alejo solo le traeré problemas entonces, la única decisión que tome fue distanciarme al menos hasta que me sintiera más estable y pudiera aclarar mis ideas, por supuesto que aun cuidaría de ella pero no me acercaría a menos que fuera necesario .

Por supuesto que esto no fue nada fácil ¿pero que más podía hacer?

Cuando fue el almuerzo casi no cruce palabra con Maki , cuando me la tope en el pasillo solo la mire y continúe caminando sin mencionar nada y a la hora de la salida cuando caminábamos asía su casa yo solo me limitaba a escucharla y a hablar en lo que fuera necesario ,así fue durante tres días. Los perores tres días de mi vida, aun así me pareció la mejor solución.

Ya era hora de volver a casa tome mi bolso y camine, Nozomi me detuvo.

-¿Te encuentra bien?

-Sí, estoy bien

-¿Por qué actúas así con Maki-chan?

-No entiendo de que hablas –intente salir del salón pero Eli se paró enfrente de mí y me lo impidió

-Nico si algo te molesta puedes decírnoslo- Eli se mantuvo parada enfrente de mi

-No es nada importante – mire asía abajo

-Entonces si no es de importancia porque te ha estado quitando el sueño

La mire, un instante – ¿cómo sabes que no he dormido bien?

-Nicochi tu semblante ha cambiado, luces cansada y también preocupada

Respire hondo, era cierto desde que deje de hablar con Maki me sentía culpable últimamente no avía dormido bien

-¿nos contaras? – pregunto Eli

Está bien - dije resignada- es solo que… estoy preocupada por ella, no quiero que la lastimen, pero si me entrometo mucho yo la lastimare, sé que no hago bien en sobre protegerla pero durante todos estos años que la conozco, no he hecho otra cosa más que cuidarla, yo no quiero que este sola pero… la he dejado sola… últimamente no he sido yo misma, me contradigo y solo he echo las cosas para mi bien… soy egoísta.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que hablamos el otro día? , verdad

Asentí con la cabeza

-Nico, el cuidar de Maki no te ase mala persona en lo absoluto es maravilloso que intentes proteger a alguien a quien quieres, sin embargo hacerlo a tal grado de limitar a esa persona se convierte en algo dañino para los involucrados, pero tampoco es necesario llegar al grado de distanciarte tanto como sea posible, es solo que debes saber en qué momento la protegerás. Además Maki es una persona inteligente, ella sabrá elegir bien con quienes estar.

-No creo que entre esas personas este yo

\- Si tan solo pudieras haber visto la preocupación que ella también ha tenido estos días-dijo Eli acercándose

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunte

-Maki ha estado muy preocupada por ti

-levante la cabeza –¿ les dijo algo?

-Ayer me pregunto si estabas molesta con ella – Nozomi contesto

-¿Que le respondiste?

-Le dije que no se preocupara, que ella no avía hecho nada malo

-Soy una tonta – puse mi mano en mi frente – ¿qué debo hacer?

-Solo se honesta con ella , explícale porque te comportas de ese modo

-¿Tú crees que me perdone?

-Nico , para Maki nunca abra alguien que pueda ocupar el lugar que tienes tu

Le sonreí, me pare un instante en la puerta para después comenzar a correr asía la salida ,pero no sin antes agradecerle a Nozomi y a Eli.

Cuando llegue Maki miraba sus pies me debí de haber tardado un rato por que antes de que me parara donde en donde estaba ella abrió su celular para ver la hora.

-¡Maki-chan!-grite, ella se giró para verme – lo siento se me hiso un poco tarde

No dijo nada, se limitó a mirarme y comenzó a avanzar. No la culpo por tomar aquella acción después de todo yo soy quien la ha hecho sentir confundida.

Maki se detuvo a la mitad del camino.

-Nico, ¿acaso te hice algo malo ?– pregunto en una voz temblorosa

-Maki, ¿ por qué dices tal cosa?

-últimamente has estado evadiéndome, es como si no quisieras acercarte a mi

Camine a donde ella se encontraba y la abrase.

-No digas eso, no has hecho nada mal.- le conteste

-¿Entonces por qué actúas así?

-Es solo que me di cuenta de que Maki ya no necesita de mí tanto como antes- El rostro de Maki se tornó rojo, me separe lentamente de aquel abrazo y me dispuse a hablar con ella sobre el tema.

Comencé contándole lo que avía sucedido unos días atrás por supuesto omití unas cuantas cosas que a mi parecer eran vergonzosas , pero le conté lomas importante y de qué manera avía llegado a la conclusión de que distanciarme tal vez era lo mejor.

Cuando termine de hablar, ella me abrazo, sonreí tenue mente – Debiste de habérmelo dicho desde un principio, tonta

-Lose

Pasaron unos cuantos días después de eso, una tarde Maki tuvo que realizar un trabajo por equipos y hay término conociendo a Rin y a Hanayo una pareja de chicas que iban en el mismo salón que ella, las cuales se convirtieron en sus amigas al poco tiempo.

Por supuesto que aún me continuaba viendo con Maki , en algunos receso y también la veía por las mañanas y a la hora de la salida . Era como si nada hubiera cambiado, o al menos eso era para Maki, por mi parte me quite ese pequeño problema de encima y me así feliz poder notar que después de un tiempo avía vuelto un poco de la confianza que tenía cuando éramos más pequeñas.

Otra cosa que también me alegro mucho era el saber que Nozomi tenía razón y que Maki eligiera buenas personas para ser sus amigas.

Después de aquella experiencia me di cuenta que era verdad, para Maki siempre ocupare un lugar especial en su vida.

.

.

.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo tres, espero que les haya gustado**

 **La verdad es que mi plan era subirlo el jueves pero no lo hice porque cuando termine el capítulo me di cuenta de que no avía quedado muy conforme con la trama entonces termine cambiando muchas cosas y el resultado final fue este. Y me convenció mucho más que el otro capítulo que avía escrito, además de que me gusto que Nozomi y Eli le aconsejaran a Nico como si fueran sus padres jaja.**

 **Aunque también me hubiese gustado incluir Rinpana no pude porque pensé que se vería forzado y no quedaba con la trama del capítulo ummm ya lo intentare en un futuro.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Por cierto en el próximo capítulo intentare explicar una buena parte del pasado de Nico y Maki.**

 **^u^**


	4. Nuestros recuerdos

Hace unos días comencé a cuestionarme sobre mi comportamiento, y llegue a la conclusión que todo lo que ha sucedido durante este mes ha sido a causa de todo lo que he vivido con ella.

Nuestra amistad comenzó cuando yo tenía seis años y ella cuatro, probablemente nos aviamos conocido antes ya que la relación de nuestros padres era muy buena, sin embargo Maki debió de haber sido demasiado joven para recordarlo y por mi parte no creo que le hubiese tomado mucha importancia a aquel momentáneo evento.

El primer día que recuerdo haber hablado con ella fue una tarde después de que mi padre saliera del trabajo y le dijera con entusiasmo a mi madre que iríamos a ver a los Nishikino.

Cuando llegamos a la enorme casa quede impactada ya que nunca en mi vida avía visto una vivienda tan lujosa.

La puerta de aquel enorme lugar se abrió y del salió una hermosa señora, la cual nos dio la bienvenida.

-Buenas tardes, es un gusto verlos– dijo sonriendo

-El gusto es nuestro – respondió mi madre amablemente

La mama de Maki me miro unos instante he inmediatamente me sonrió.

-Así que esta es Nico- chan, es muy linda- le dijo a mi madre

Por mi parte me sonroje un poco por aquel alago.

Próximo a esto pasamos a la enorme casa. Una vez adentro la señora Nishikino me pregunto si deseaba jugar, con entusiasmo asentí con la cabeza y en compañía de mi madre seguí ha aquella mujer hasta el jardín.

-¡Maki –chan tenemos visitas por que no vienes a saludar! – grito asía el jardín

Pasaron un par de minutos para que una pequeña niña con cabellos rojizos y unos hermosos ojos color violeta se hiciera presente.

-Nico-chan, ella es Maki – dijo su madre

Me acerque a la pequeña niña dos años menor y le sonreí, recuerdo que Maki se escondió detrás de su madre con nerviosismo y después de que la señora Nishikino le acariciara la cabeza de una forma que la animara a salir de aquel escondite. Poco a poco Maki salió detrás de donde se encontraba y accedió a jugar con migo en el jardín.

Al principio he de admitir que Maki no me agradaba del todo, de echo su actitud me hacía molestarme un poco con ella, he incluso en algunas ocasiones la llamaba torpe o descuidada, por su parte Maki no me regresaba aquellos insultos ya que ella era demasiado tímida para hablarme de mala manera . Y por otro lado sorprendentemente le agradaba demasiado incluso cuando la regañaba.

Se me hiso costumbre acudir a la casa de los Nishikino , ya que mis padres comenzaron a frecuentar el lugar, así que me acostumbre a ver a Maki por lo menos dos veces a la semana.

Sinceramente a pesar de los pequeños insultos que le decía a Maki , la verdad era que la apreciaba demasiado , sin embargo yo era demasiado testaruda para admitir el cariño que le avía tomado.

Fue hasta que un día después del colegio, y que mis padres y yo fuéramos a la casa de los Nishikino que me di cuenta de que me avía acostumbrado tanto a Maki que ahora le tenía un gran afecto.

Aviamos llegado a la casa y justo cuando estuve a punto de dirigirme asía el patio donde Maki y yo jugábamos, la señora Nishikino me detuvo diciéndome.

-Lo siento mucho Nico-chan , Maki no podrá jugar contigo hoy , el día de ayer comenzó a tener fiebre y hoy tendrá que pasar el día en reposo en su habitación.

Luego de aquella noticia me quede sentada en un rincón de la casa aburrida, medite un rato y después me dispuse a subir las escaleras en dirección asía el cuarto de Maki.

Una vez enfrente del lugar abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido me escabullí en la habitación.

Maki se encontraba durmiendo, me acerque a ella y con cuidado para no despertarla toque su frente, su temperatura estaba alta , me quede un instante observándola , lucia tan linda y tan tranquila , acaricie su cabeza con mi mano y acercándome un poco le susurre

-Quizás puedas ser un tanto molesta, pero aun así quiero que te recuperes lo más pronto posible y que puedas volver a jugar con migo como siempre- Luego de eso me retire con sumo cuidado y cerré la puerta.

Unos cuantos años más tarde Maki comenzó a asistir a la misma primaria que yo.

Solíamos jugar juntas en los recesos al igual que con otros niños que también se nos unían.

Una mañana en compañía de mi madre y de Maki , escuchamos un hermoso sonido proveniente de una tienda de música , la pelirroja se acercó con entusiasmo al aparador y luego con su mano me ínsito para que yo también hiciera la misma acción que ella , cuando me acerque en el fondo avía un bonito piano de color negro del cual provenía la música.

-Nico-chan, Nico-chan, es hermoso no- Maki puso una linda sonrisa en sus labios

-Si loes – respondí

Al poco tiempo mi madre se acercó y nos marchamos del lugar para poder ir a la escuela.

Desde aquel día Maki empezó a posar su mirada en aquel instrumento , todos los días miraba el aparador solo para poder deleitarse con la música , fue hasta que un día su madre viera la reacción que Maki tenía al estar cerca del piano , que le pregunto.

-Te gustaría, aprender a tocar.

Los ojos de Maki se llenaron de ilusión y asintió con la cabeza.

Más tarde Maki comenzó a asistir a clases de música, al principio todos creíamos que sería un simple hobbie, pero para Maki avía dejado de serlo asía un tiempo.

Maki comenzó a esforzarse de tal manera que al poco tiempo siendo solo una niña de siete años ya avía calificado para un concurso.

Puedo recordarlo con mucha claridad, ella se encontraba completamente nerviosa pero aun así en su mirada podía ver el entusiasmo. Toque su cabeza con mis manos, le sonreí y le dije que diera lo mejor de ella misma.

Sin lugar a dudas lo hiso, porque una vez que Maki se sentó enfrente del piano , su nerviosismo cambio y su forma de tocar fue excelente a tal grado de ganarse el primer lugar.

Maki puso todo su esfuerzo durante varios años al instrumento gano varios concursos e incluso becas, así como el respeto de varias personas y el deseo de que diera conciertos en otros lugares , pero a pesar de todo ello sus padres se reusaron por completo por que la triste realidad de la cual Maki no avía querido darse cuenta era que nunca podría ser una pianista profesional porque su futuro ya estaba decidido por sus padres.

Cuando ella por fin despertó de aquel sueño que durante años la avía mantenido con vida , me dijo lo siguiente.

-Creo que ya es hora de dejar de mentirme a mí misma

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Todos estos años ha sido igual, creí que si les demostraba a mis padres que podía dar lo mejor de mí misma en el escenario, ellos me permitirían cumplir ese sueños , pero me equivoque , creo que simplemente me presentare por diversión

-¿por qué no lo sigues intentando?, quizás en esta ocasión pueda ser distinto

-supongo que una vez mas no me ara daño

Ella entreno durante días hasta que el momento del concurso llego.

-Te sientes lista – la mire un instante, ella llevaba un bonito vestido de color blanco.

-En esta ocasión quiero hacer algo distinto, deséame suerte

-Lo are

Pasaron varios concursantes antes de Maki. Hay algo que ella siempre me avía comentado y de lo que yo también me avía percatado de eso y era que siempre en ese tipo de eventos todos hablaban de las presentaciones muchas de esas cosas eran negativas y bastante incomodas, por eso tanto a Maki como a mí no nos agradaba ese tipo de ambiente.

Cuando Maki se sentó frente al piano todos guardaron silencio, Maki paso la mano sobre las teclas antes de tocar y respiro profundo y luego sus manos comenzaron a sincronizarse con la música.

Al principio la música del piano sonaba exactamente igual no se encontraba nada diferente, después de todo yo también reconocía la canción ya que avía estado presente en algunas prácticas de Maki y sonaba igual de bien que en los ensayos, pero poco apoco esto fue diferente Maki empezó a tocar de una forma distinta su rostro, sus manos, no sé cómo describir aquella sensación pero creo que fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que la vi tocar así y era maravilloso .

Ella cambio la partitura volviéndola parte de sí misma, dándole la esencia que ella tenía ,era diferente pero hermoso.

Las personas presentes la miraron con sorpresa, yo también la mire de ese modo sin embargo aquella presentación avía sido lo suficientemente buena como para que el público le aplaudiera aun cuando no avía concluido.

Por supuesto que Maki no gano el primer lugar, de echo poco después me di cuenta que ella no deseaba ganarlo, pero increíblemente se avía quedado con un segundo puesto a decisión de los espectadores, a pesar de que ese segundo lugar no valiese nada para los jueces para Maki parecía serlo todo.

Pero pronto aquel entusiasmo que Maki tenía se esfumo, cuando ella se acercó a su padre orgullosamente, este le respondió

-¡Cómo es posible que no hayas ganado el primer lugar, ¿por qué dejaste de tocar de la manera correcta?, es decepcionante para las habilidades que tienes !

No creo que su padre lo haya notado , pero algo en Maki se quebró , ya no solo se trataba de un sueño frustrado ahora también tendría que cargar con el peso de saber que aquel apellido que era perteneciente a su familia seria la peor presión para ella.

Después de aquel día Maki prometió no volver a tocar para ningún concurso, incluso después de aquel evento dejo de tocar por dos años.

Muchas cosas en ella cambiaron, comenzó a desconfiar de la gente ya que tiempo después se avía dado cuenta que su apellido influenciaba en sus amistades, se volvió más aislada y aquella timidez que avía sido propia de su infancia la avía ocultado poco a poco, ahora era menos honesta con sus sentimientos hasta el punto de parecer arrogante para algunos, pero para mí no lo era porque yo savia lo que le avía pasado a aquella niña que alguna vez avía soñado algo que se le arrebato.

Esos años no fueron los mejores para Maki , pero ella me mentía con decirme que todo estaba bien, por un tiempo le insistí en que volviera a tocar el piano , ella se negaba diciéndome que esa etapa de su vida ya avía acabado.

Siempre le mostraba una gran sonrisa a Maki intentando que ella se animara, creí que siendo positiva las cosas se arreglarían, me equivoque porque aquel último año de secundaria recibí una noticia terrible.

Tanto Maki como yo estábamos desechas, aviamos perdido algo muy importante, ella el piano y sus sueños y yo perdí a mi padre.

Su muerte fue tan repentina, tan imprevista que yo también perdí lo poco de esperanza que avía en mí .Nada sería como antes pensé.

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquel trágico día, poco a poco comencé a tragarme mis lágrimas con el afán de que mi único deseo era ser aún más fuerte porque de esa manera debía de mostrarme ante mi madre y mis tres hermano.

Era un viernes, el día se encontraba nublado, las clases ya avían terminado y fue hay cuando vi a Maki sentada en el salón de música, frente al piano con lágrimas en los ojos , abrí la puerta del lugar , y la mire fijamente , ella no se movió pero sé que noto mi presencia porque comenzó a hablarme.

-Es horrible perder lo que amas –Maki se voltio para quedar frente a mi yo no le respondí solo me quede observándola. -Nico , si tienes ganas de llorar , no lo ocultes – Quizás fue por el abrazo que ella poco después me dio que comencé a llorar de una forma en la que no lo avía echo antes , pero por primera vez logre desahogarme totalmente.

Esa tarde me quede en aquel salón de música junto con Maki , por primera vez desde hacía dos años ella toco el piano solo para mí , toco aquella misma canción que la avía echo despertar de esa ilusión , la toco como si en aquel piano ella pudiera encontrar lo que alguna vez avía perdido. No lose con certeza pero supongo que ese fue la primera vez que me note que estando con Maki de aquella manera mi corazón se aceleraba.

Poco después me di cuenta que lo que realmente avía florecido en mi era un gran amor, aunque la manera en la que me di cuenta no fue como a mí me hubiera gustado…. Pero por el momento preferiría no hablarme a mí misma sobre ese tema, me conformo con saber que aun ella se encuentra a mi lado.

Es gracioso pensar que aquel día a pesar de sentirnos perdidas, tristes y frustradas, aviamos encontrado algo que aún nos permitía querer seguir enfrentándonos a lo que pasara en un futuro.

.

.

.

 **Si al fin llegue al capítulo cuatro, yey avía estado planeando como escribirlo desde hacía un tiempo , de echo mientras lo escribía me imaginaba un montón de cosas , como los colores , la ambientación , olores , etc.**

 **Aunque al final quedo un poco largo, pero me gustó mucho escribirlo y visualizar a Nico y a Maki de pequeñas… En fin creo que tal vez les gustaría saber por qué a Nico no le gusta hablar de cómo se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Maki, pero bueno todo lo explicare a su debido tiempo por el momento prefiero que ustedes hagan sus ideas sobre la respuesta.**

 **Gracias por leer. : 3**


	5. Reencuentro

**Antes de empezar,quiero decir que este capítulo no se basara en la perspectiva de Nico sino en la de Maki , en fin espero que lo disfruten:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** Me encontraba sentada en una de las bancas que la escuela tenia, había salido antes ya que hoy presente un examen y lo termine demasiado pronto por lo que me dejaron salir.

Así que decidí leer un rato para distraerme por lo menos lo suficiente hasta que Rin y Hanayo terminaran su examen.

La forma en la cual las conocí fue un tanto peculiar, sucedió poco después de que Nico hablara conmigo, al principio me preocupaba un tanto ya que no se meda nada bien el ser sociable y aquel día que les hable por primera vez no fue la exacción.

Me encontraba en mi asiento escuchando con atención las instrucciones del profesor , él nos solicitó que realizáramos una exposición ,sin embargo para llevarla a cabo nos dijo que nos formaría por equipos de tres personas , así que tras escoger una lista apellidos al azar decidió posicionarme con Hanayo Koizumi y Rin Hoshizora . No le tome ninguna importancia, de hecho ni siquiera me interesaba con quienes me tocaba realizar el trabajo.

Al final de la clase las dos chicas se acercaron a mí para poder ponernos de acuerdo sobre el lugar en el que realizaríamos el proyecto.

-Disculpa, Nishikino – san… ¿dónde nos reuniremos?- Una chica castaña con lentes me pregunto con timidez.

-Por mi está bien que sea en cualquier lugar- respondí

-Nya, Maki-chan es tan fría- la peli naranja se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome

-¡Que rayos crees que estas asiendo suéltame!- le grite

-parece que a Nishikino – san no le gusta ese tipo de cosas- le dijo Hanayo a Rin

-ouuuu- respondió rin con decepción

-¿Te parece bien si realizamos el trabajo en mi casa? – me pregunto Hanayo

-No creo tener ningún problema con eso – respondí

Más tarde al final de las clases, camine en compañía de Rin y Hanayo hacia su casa sin embargo también Nico nos acompañó a la mitad del camino ya que su casa no quedaba muy lejos.

-¿Entonces en esta ocasión no tendré que llevarte hasta tu casa?- me pregunto Nico mientras miraba meticulosamente a Rin y a Hanayo.

-Sí, bueno necesitamos realizar el trabajo

-ummm ya veo, que más remedio me queda.

Mientras caminábamos Rin comenzó a hacerle un montón de preguntas a Nico, pero la más graciosa de todas fue cuando le pregunto si ella también estaba en primer año a lo que Nico respondió con molestia.

-¡Soy dos años mayor que tú!

Rin se sorprendió aparentemente por lo que comenzó a llamarla sempai , sin embargo Nico le dijo que no era necesario llamarla de ese modo , y yo solo tapaba mi boca con mi mano para no reírme con fuerza.

Nico se despidió a la mitad del camino y luego se retiró, por nuestra parte seguimos caminando hasta la casa de Hanayo .

Tan pronto como Hanayo abrió la puerta de su casa, Rin entro corriendo como si se tratara de la suya y subió las escaleras.

-¿Es acaso que ella no tiene modales?

-jajá, bueno en realidad Rin –chan siempre ha sido muy activa así que no me sorprende que actué así – me dijo Hanayo

-Ya veo

Luego de eso subimos las escaleras para poder llegar al lugar donde trabajaríamos, por supuesto que al subir nos encontramos con Rin quien ya se encontraba cómodamente sentada en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa.

Siendo franca la actitud de Rin no me molestaba solo me parecía inusual ver a alguien de nuestra edad actuar de una forma demasiado infantil.

Terminamos el trabajo dos horas después de haberlo comenzado, en varias ocasiones Hanayo tuvo que incitar a Rin para que esta siguiera trabajando, pero al final logro a ser que se concentrara y que realizara un buen proyecto.

Después de acabarlo Rin tuvo que levantarse porque avía recibido una llamada a su celular, por lo que me quede un rato con Hanayo.

Por un momento comencé a observar con mucha curia aquella habitación, ya que en un pequeño aparador había unas cuantas fotos de cuando Hanayo era pequeña, me acerque un poco para mirarlas mejor.

En mis manos tome una imagen en la cual se encontraban Hanayo y Rin de pequeñas tomadas de las manos caminando a algún sitio.

Hanayo se acercó a mí un momento después y se paró a mi lado para apreciar la imagen.

-Cuando nos tomaron esa foto teníamos cinco años

-Parece que se conocen desde hace mucho

-Nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños

-¿Han cambiado mucho desde entonces?

-Supongo que en algunos aspectos hemos dejado lo que éramos para ese tiempo, aun así considero que muchos de esos cambios han sido positivos y que ha ayudado a que nuestra relación se haga más fuerte – al decir esto Hanayo se sonrojo ligeramente- creo que tu entiendes muy bien a lo que me refiero Nishikino – san después de todo tu relación con Yasawa –san también parece haber sido formada por una amistad de la infancia.

-Bueno eso es verdad pero aun no estoy completamente segura si todo lo que hemos vivido juntas haya sido algo positivo, siéndote sincera ambas tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas difíciles en el pasado.

-Tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero muchas veces las cosas negativas nos ayudan a fortalecernos y más si se trata de una relación.

-¿Como está segura de eso?

-Bueno supongo que es por la forma en que tú y yazawa conviven juntas, su forma de hablar entre ustedes y de entenderse es algo que solo una persona que realmente te aprecia aria como lo hacen ustedes dos.

-Creo que en eso tienes razón, pero aun así me pregunto ¿qué tan fuerte es nuestra amistad?

-Es una buena pregunta, la respuesta es tan simple como el darse cuenta de que…

Antes de que Hanayo contestara Rin entro a la habitación y se acercó a Hanayo para abrazarla fuertemente.

-…Rin –chan

-Kayochi tengo mucho frio, haya afuera esta helado- dijo temblando.

Más tarde me marche a mi casa, me hubiese gustado saber completamente la respuesta de Hanayo pero aun así no le volví a preguntar lo que estuvo a punto de decirme, los siguientes días también seguí hablando con ellas hasta que se me hiso costumbre y próximo a esto nos hicimos amigas, por supuesto que algo que le pedí a Hanayo era que dejara de llamarme por mi apellido ya que me sentía un poco incomoda y esta accedió.

Creo que realmente la razón por la que he empezado a tenerles confianza es porque muy en el fondo me recuerdan a mí y a Nico, es extraño pero así es como yo lo veo.

. Hanayo y Rin se han tardado un poco en terminar, por el momento solo hojeo las páginas del libro, con mis manos.

-Parece un buen libro

Esa voz es tan familiar desde hace un tiempo que no la escuchaba. Levanto mi cabeza del libro y la miro.

-… ¿Sonoda - sempai ?– digo con inseguridad

-Parece que has comenzado con formalidades Maki-chan-la peli azul toma asiento a mi lado mientras me sonríe

-Lo siento mucho – hago un pequeño movimiento con las manos- Umi-chan

-Así suena mejor.

-No me esperaba encontrarte aquí – sierro el libro para poder concentrarme

-Bueno en realidad yo tampoco esperaba entrar a esta escuela

-¿Entonces porque estás aquí ?– pregunte con curiosidad

-En realidad es por culpa de Honoka – dice riendo – ella termino convenciendo a mis padres de que era una buena opción, y después de analizarlo terminaron accediendo, por mi parte no tuve mucho inconveniente

-Ya veo, savia que Honoka vendría aquí pero no la he visto y dime ¿qué paso con Tsubasa?

-Sobre eso – respiro – bueno ya sabes que cuando Honoka se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos se preocupó demasiado entonces poco después de la graduación ella termino confesándole como se sentía y Tsubasa le correspondió, el único inconveniente era que los padres de Tsubasa terminaron inscribiéndola a UTX y actualmente tienen que limitarse a verse los fines de semana o al final de las clases pero viéndole el lado positivo, las dos están muy felices juntas.

-Me alegro –estuve a punto de agregar algo más pero tres chicas aparentemente de segundo año se acercaron para preguntarle algo a Umi

-Sonoda –san…bueno solo queríamos saber si tu podrías ayudarnos con la escenografía mas tarde- dice una chica de ojos verdes y cabello largo, con timidez.

-No creo que tenga ningún problema con ayudarles – Umi les sonríe

-Muchas gracias – dicen las tres – nos vemos más tarde – las chicas comienzan a caminar alejándose

-¿Escenografía? – pregunto

-Es para el club de teatro – responde ella

-No savia que a Umi le gustara actuar – levanto la ceja y le sonrió

-Bueno… en realidad yo no pertenezco a ese club… es solo que tenía mucho tiempo libre porque siempre acabo las actividades del club de arquería muy pronto entonces… a veces ayudo en escenografías o practicas… No es como si realmente yo actuara – se sonrojo un poco

-Está bien te creo – me rio ligeramente –Es solo que es un poco sorprendente pensar que aun sigues siendo este tipo de cosas

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Desde que íbamos en la secundaria, tú siempre intentabas ayudar en lo que podías, siempre has sido demasiado perfeccionista Umi incluso cuando ya no eres presidenta del consejo estudiantil como en secundaria

-Puede ser que tengas razón pero eso es algo que tú también tienes en común con migo Maki – sonríe – Es solo que tú lo haces de otra manera, a un así es una de las muchas cosas que siempre me han me gusta de ti

Mi cara se sonrojo un poco.

-Y dime ¿tu perteneces a algún club ?– me pregunta

-No estoy muy interesada en alguno- respondo

-así que haces lo mismo que en la secundaria, a pesar de todas tus habilidades no perteneces a nada

-Para ese tiempo e incluso en la actualidad no creo necesitar pertenecer a uno

-Podría ser que encontraras algo que te convenza, ¿porque no vienes un día al club de teatro? , tal vez podrías ayudarme con algo

-No creo que se me dé bien el actuar

-tal vez no te sientas cómoda con eso , pero podrías ayudarme con cualquier otra cosa como en la secundaria, además siempre hay algo para entretenerte en ese lugar

-Quizás lo haga

-excelente, me tengo que marchar, te veré pronto

-eso dijiste hace un año- le digo riéndome

-Pero cumplí mi promesa – luego de eso se fue.

Yo me quede sentada un rato más, después de cinco minutos Rin y Hanayo aparecieron se disculparon por la tardanza ya que ambas después del examen estuvieron paseando por la escuela en busca de una bebida que quería Rin. Las disculpe rápidamente y nos dispusimos a ir hacia el salón.

Después de aquello estoy pensando seriamente en ayudar en el club de teatro, tal vez sea solo porque quiero recordar algunas cosas del pasado.


	6. peligro

Camino con Maki hacia la escuela, el viento sopla fuertemente hasta donde tengo entendido probablemente abra algunas cuantas lluvias.

Justo en este momento le he comenzado a comentar un par de cosas a Maki , sobre lo que me ha pasado estos días , se lo digo animadamente pero ella parece tener una expresión un tanto seria.

-Nico-chan- dice llamando mi atención

-Si- la observo un instante a esos hermosos ojos color violeta

-Bueno…Quería decirte que … he estado pensando en acudir al club de teatro

-Es algo inesperado viniendo de ti. ¿Por qué quieres acudir?

-Sobre eso… me gustaría ir por que...

-¡Nico-chaan!- ambas nos detenemos, miramos hacia atrás y observamos como Nozomi y Eli caminan hacia nosotras, en un par de segundos las dos llegan al sitio donde Maki y yo nos encontramos.

-Buenos días – nos saludan ambas – ¿Podemos caminar con ustedes? – pregunta Nozomi

-Si por que no- respondo y miro hacia donde esta Maki

-Por mi está bien- responde ella en un tono un tanto frio

Durante el camino Maki se mantuvo en silencio, no estoy muy segura de la razón pero supongo que es por lo que me comento antes de que Nozomi y Eli aparecieran.

Poco tiempo después llegamos a la escuela Maki se marchó a su salón .Porque siento como si algo fuera a pasar….

-Nico- chi parece decepcionada – levante la cabeza de mi pupitre y frente a mi estaba Nozomi

-No es nada de eso- respondí

-Acaso es porque hoy en la mañana Elichi y yo te interrumpimos en tu coqueteo con Maki- una sonrisa pícara se posó en la cara de Nozomi

-Eee … no …. Yo no… Nozomi deja de decir estupideces- Mi cara se sonrojo

-ooo Nico-chi pero si yo vi claramente como tú te le insinuabas a Maki , estoy segura de que sino las hubiéramos interrumpido tú te hubieses abalanzado sobre ella y….

-¡Por favor ya cállate! – mi cara estaba ardiendo

Nozomi se comenzó a reír fuerte mente – Es solo una broma Nico, no pensé que te estuvieras imaginando la escena o es que acaso Nico-chi ha pensado en hacer le eso a la pobre de Maki

-¡Nozomi! – levante la voz

-Es broma, es broma jajá

-No le veo la gracia- cruce mis brazos y voltee a otro lado

-Ya, ya lo siento. Pero amblando enserio Nico-chi , como te ha ido con ella

Mi rostro tomo una expresión preocupada.

-No me digas que algo va mal- comenta Nozomi antes de que le responda

-No es eso… o bueno la verdad es que no lose

-¿Por qué? Paso algo

-No precisamente, es solo que siento como si algo raro fuera a pasar

-Podrías explicarme

Y así fue como comencé a contarle a Nozomi lo que paso en la mañana. Cuando termine ella puso una cara seria.

-¿Que es lo que piensas?

-Bueno, para serte honesta supongo que la razón por la cual actuó así es porque ella quería hablarte de algo importante sobre su decisión…umm quizás ella quiere ayudar en el club de teatro por que encontró algo interesante o importante … pero por lo que me contaste , probablemente le esté costando decirte a ti la razón quiere hacer tal cosa.

Me quede pensando un rato-Tal vez sea cierto .

Más tarde deje de preocuparme un poco por el asunto, tome mis clases normales y después me marche a casa con Maki

Pasaron algunos días , Maki no comento nada al respecto, durante las horas de clase ella lucia realmente feliz pero cuando estaba cerca de mi parecía estar un poco nerviosa .

-Quizás se dio cuenta de que eres una acosadora – Nozomi tomo su bebida de la maquina dispensadora y la abrió

Eli comenzó a reírse de lo que Nozomi había dicho.

-¡Ya te dije que no es gracioso!- respondí con furia

-Está bien, ya basta de bromas, le has preguntado por qué- Eli me miro

-No, no lo he hecho

-Deberías hacerlo

-Creo que es más difícil de lo que parece

-Tal vez no lo sea

-Bueno… no quiero forzarla, parece que le cuesta trabajo explicarme

-así que te quedaras con las ansias de saber hasta que te lo diga

-Supongo

-Que más se le va a hacer –Nozomi se sentó

.

.

.

Comencé ha caminar por uno de los pasillos de la escuela , subí las escaleras y fue ahí cuando la vi , trate de esconderme para que ella no se diera cuenta de mi presencia , su cabello azulado suelto y su porte serio que no veía desde hacía algún tiempo .

-Sonoda – dije entre dientes

Por instinto comenzó a seguirla, estaba casi segura a donde se dirigía pero no quería que mi suposición fuera cierta. Para mi desgracia se paró enfrente del salón de Maki, ella se apareció al poco tiempo, las dos hablaban animadamente, Maki le sonríe y se sonroja un poco.

Siento algo horrible por alguna razón el mi pecho, comienzo a alejarme de la escena y corro hasta un lugar donde pueda estar tranquila. Mientras lo hago pienso en muchas cosas, no me sentía así desde… la graduación de Sonoda.

.

.

.

Fue tiempo después de que me graduara, Maki tenía una gran cantidad de tiempo libre durante las clases, ella solía preferir lugares tranquilos como el salón de música .Por mi parte una vez que yo salía de la escuela me iba directo a verla. Debo de admitir que Maki no se llevaba bien con nadie en específico a exacción de mí , a pesar de que tenía un gran número de fans. Esto cambio cuando comenzó a trabajar con Sonoda.

Durante un tiempo hubo un desequilibrio en lo que constaba a las actividades del consejo estudiantil de la secundaria , Umi se avía ganado el puesto de presidenta , sin embargo el puesto de vicepresidenta siempre quedaba vacante después de un par de semanas , esto no era porque nadie quisiera trabajar con sonoda , de echo era lo contrario la razón por la que las estudiantes querían el puesto era para poder acercarse a ella , pero una vez que se enfrentaban a la gran cantidad de trabajo que el ser vicepresidenta ofrecía se retiraba .

A causa de esto, la directora decidió que la mejor solución sería elegir a una estudiante que fuera responsable y que pudiera lidiar con el trabajo y el tiempo.

La candidata perfecta para el puesto fue Maki y más aún cuando una enorme cantidad de sus seguidoras la recomendaron para el puesto.

Por su parte Maki no pudo negarse porque no le convenía un no por respuesta.

No se trataba de que ha Maki le desagradaba la idea de ser vicepresidenta, no era eso , lo que le desagradaba era trabajar con Sonoda y doy por hecho de que a ella también le ocurría lo mismo.

Maki y yo la aviamos conocido por una serie de pequeños incidentes, sin embargo la relación con ella siempre fue muy cortante y preferíamos no topárnosla.

Durante las primeras semanas, ambas estaban tensas, cuando yo recogía a Maki de la escuela ella siempre me decía lo mal que se la avía pasado yo la tranquilizaba y la hacía sentir más cómoda , me gustaba mucho poder hacer eso.

Las cosas no cambiaron hasta que paso un mes, Maki comenzó a convivir mucho mejor con Sonoda gracias a causas que yo desconozco y así fue como poco a poco se hicieron amigas.

Al principio todo era normal pero después me comencé a sentir un tanto extraña.

Cuando Maki y yo caminábamos a su casa, ella me platicaba sobre su día, pero me hablaba en especial de Umi, yo solo fingía que me sentía cómoda hablando de ella , pero la verdad era que siempre me sentía muy rara y más aún cuando veía lo feliz que alguien más hacia a Maki, aun no entendía porque me sentía así.

Entre Sonoda y yo surgió una especie de rivalidad, ninguna de las dos estaba muy segura del porque no nos agradábamos, pero aun así ninguna quería perder contra la otra.

Por su parte Maki intento todo lo posible para poder hacer que ambas nos lleváramos mejor, pero era algo inútil Umi y yo nos detestábamos por una razón de la cual ninguna de las dos estaba totalmente consiente.

Cada vez que estaba con Maki sensaciones extrañas aparecían en mí, no me desagradaban por el contrario me hacían querer sentirlas más, pero cuando Sonoda se aparecía en mi pecho sentía pequeñas punzadas que me molestaban demasiado y me llenaban de tristeza y enojo.

Durante una tarde después de recostarme en mi habitación y preguntarme que era lo que estaba pasando con migo me di cuenta de que ya no veía a Maki como una amiga más yo quería ser algo mucho más importante que eso , en ese momento me sentí tan feliz pero al mismo tiempo tan triste porque tenía miedo de perderla. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que probablemente Sonoda ya se había dado cuenta de estas emociones también.

Lo confirme pocos días después de que Maki invitara a Sonoda , a Honoka (una amiga de la infancia de Umi que había comenzado a llevarse bien con Maki ) y a mí a salir de paseo.

Caminábamos por las calles visitando locales, Maki lucia entusiasmada aunque no lo admitiera, en cuanto a Sonoda y yo ambas estábamos en una especie de riña extraña, no decíamos palabra alguna solo nos mirábamos con molestia ,el ambiente entre las dos era muy tenso.

Maki intentó calmar las cosas, decidió que era bueno mirar una película así que entramos al cine.

No recuerdo muy bien de que se trataba la película, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo me mantuve al margen de cualquier acción que hiciera Sonoda.

Cuando la Película acabo, ni Sonoda ni yo sabíamos en que había consistido la trama de la pelicula, pero aparente mente a Maki y a Honoka les gusto bastante.

-A principio fue un poco aburrida, pero me gustó mucho el final – Dijo Maki

-Si tienes razón y a ustedes ¿qué les pareció ?– pregunto Honoka

Umi y yo nos miramos y nos dimos cuenta que ninguna savia que responder así que mejor intentamos cambiar la conversación.

-o mira un restaurant Italiano, porque no comemos hay- Señale el lugar con mi dedo

-Si suena bien – dijo Maki

Caminamos al restaurant, nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana, lo que fue realmente molesto es que del lado donde se sentó Maki solo había un lugar por lo que Sonoda y yo nos empezamos a pelear a escondidas por el asiento, pero al final fue inútil porque Honoka se sentó cerca de Maki y Sonoda y yo nos tuvimos que sentar cerca.

Pero esa no fue la única competencia estúpida que hicimos durante aquel día. Mientras todas comíamos comenzamos a pelearnos por la atención de Maki.

Más tarde nos retiramos del local y caminamos de nuevo, cerca de un semáforo había una tienda de aparatos electrónicos y al fondo una sala de juegos por lo que nos pareció divertido ir.

Umi comenzó a caminar con Maki , cosa que me molesto e intente hacer lo mismo pero no pude porque un brazo me jalo hacia atrás.

-¿Honoka?- era extraño que ella hiciera eso

-Nico – chan podemos hablar- su expresión era un tanto seria

-si

Comenzamos a caminar lento hasta donde estaban Umi y Maki.

-a ti ¿ te gusta Maki? no – la mire, y me sonroje –Tomare eso como un sí.

-A qué viene eso – pregunte

-Veras Nico, desde hace muchos años conozco a Umi ambas hemos sido buenas amigas, sin embargo ella nunca fue muy buena llevándose con otras personas eso era siempre a pesar de que tiene un gran número de seguidoras. Sin embargo durante estos últimos meses, su forma de actuar ha cambiado, se ha vuelto un poco menos tímida y parece más emocionada, todo eso es gracias a Maki.

-¡ve al grano! – comenzó a molestarme

-Lo que realmente quiero decirte es que yo apoyare ha Umi en todo lo que sea posible para que pueda estar cerca de ella, no me lo tomes a mal Nico-chan , tú me agradas , pero Umi es una persona demasiado importante , por esa razón la ayudare.

Al principio me moleste mucho con Honoka , tenía mis razones pensé -pero aun siendo de esa forma , no permitiré que ella me gane

-Tal vez no te has dado cuenta de lo felices que se ven las dos

Una punzada se sintió en mi corazón, fue desagradable tenia deseos de salir de ahí.

Durante el resto del día deje de competir con Sonoda , parresia decaída , mas tarde me marche a casa . ¿Acaso Maki siente algo por Sonoda?

Esa idea se quedó en mi cabeza por varias semanas, mi pecho dolía mucho, no me sentía con ánimos y me resignaba al hecho de que las dos estuvieran juntas .

Fue durante una tarde, después de comer que mi madre me pregunto si todo estaba bien.

-Si todo lo está- respondí

-Pareces un tanto decaída

-umm …mama ¿puedo contarte algo?

-¿de que se trata?

-Bueno durante mucho tiempo tuve algo muy especial, pero no me avía dado cuenta de lo mucho que amaba tenerlo , hasta que alguien más apareció y también comenzó a sentirse igual y ahora esa persona intenta que estar a su lado . Al principio todo era una pelea entre esa persona y yo pero más tarde , comencé a creer que estaba a punto de perder … entonces decidí que lo mejor era que aquello que era especial comenzara a estar más cerca con mi rival que con migo porque tal vez era lo mejor.

-Bueno, Nico – chan, ¿ y que fue lo que decidió lo que es especial para ti?

-Aún no ha decidido, creo que ni siquiera sabe que tiene que elegir

-entonces por que dices que has perdido

-Por qué se ve demasiado feliz a su lado

-Y acaso no era feliz a tu lado- me quede pensando un instante.

\- Si lo es

-Entonces creo que lo mejor sería no sacar conclusiones aun , no importa quién te detenga , permite que elija lo que quiere y si tú no eres la elegida significa que ese cariño deberá ser para algo más, pero debes de estar segura de su elección.- fue en ese momento donde sentí que aún me quedaba esperanza.

-Gracias. Mama- le di una sonrisa

-O y por cierto Nico –chan , dudo mucho que Maki quiera alejarse de ti

Me sonroje, ¿como sabia que le hablaba de Maki?

.

.

.

Comencé a correr hasta la escuela, hoy era la graduación de Sonoda , desde hace un tiempo atrás que tenía el presentimiento de que ella le diría sus sentimientos ese día.

Llegue, a la entrada comencé a preguntarme en donde podrían estar, visite varios pasillo, salones y pisos pero no las veía. Y una idea se vino a mi mente, el salón de música, corrí hasta el pero cuando abrí la puerta no estaban hay. Fue poco después que escuche los pasos de alguien que caminaba hasta mi.

-Nico –chan

-Honoka

-Es una sorpresa verte aquí

-Tenía algo importante que hacer

-¿Es por Maki?

-si

-Es sorprendente que a un perseveres después de todas aquellas cosas que ya te dije

-Bueno, por Maki merece la pena

-No lo entiendo como savias que hoy se lo diría

-Por una corazonada

-Es impresionante, aun así no quiero que las interrumpas

-Si lo dices de ese modo suena muy agresivo, además quien dijo que las interrumpiría

-No lo vas a hacer

-No yo vine hasta aquí para escuchar por mi misma los sentimientos de Maki y creo que ya sé dónde están. Con permiso.

No culpo a Honoka por actuar de ese modo , después de todo solo esta preocupada por su amiga.

Corrí fuera del lugar baje las escaleras y me dirijo hasta la última planta, cerca de un par de árboles. Por qué no se me ocurrió antes.

Umi estaba parada frente a Maki , sentí como mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho , pero no me moví para que ellas no me vieran , fue en ese momento cuando Sonoda se acercó a Maki la abrazo y puso una pequeña rosa de color blanco en su cabello , después de eso no pasó nada más . ¿La abra rechazado? pensé. Sonoda se acercó a mi escondite paso cerca de mí y me susurro.

-Tienes tiempo, si tu no selo dices yo si lo are – comenzó a caminar y se retiro

Yo avance hasta donde estaba Maki , me sentí aliviada y más tranquila al saber que aun tenia esperanza.

.

.

.

Pero pareciera que el tiempo se ha acabado y yo aún continuo siendo una cobarde , tuve un año para decírselo y no lo hice , porque aún tengo miedo .

Ya es un poco tarde , me levante de mi asiento y camine , no quiero tener que enfrentarme de nuevo a Sonoda , pero aun así entro al club de teatro , abro la puesta y en el fondo se encuentra Maki tocando el piano feliz mente , quizás ella no me nota pero Sonoda si se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Nico-dice ella

-Así que tú quieres intentar de nuevo estar con ella

-Te di tu tiempo- me mira a los ojos – Luce feliz

-Ella siempre será feliz en cuanto haga lo que ama

-Bueno el piano siempre ha sido parte suya

-¡Si aún pretendes alejarla, no lo permitiré!

-Eres testaruda – en ese momento Maki miro hacia arriba su expresión cambio de feliz a preocupada al darse cuenta de que hablaba con Sonoda.

Comencé a caminar fuera del salón con molestia.

-¡Nico!- me detuve y me di la vuelta y mire hacia donde Sonoda me llamaba – ¿Podría hablar contigo más tarde?

-¡Para que! – la mire irritada

-Es sobre algo importante

No le di respuesta solo camine y me marche con mucho enojo, ¿para que quiere hablar con migo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y regularmente termino escribiendo por las noches hasta que me siento cansada y duermo. Creo que debo aprender a acomodar mis tiempos.**

 **Gracias por leer. :)**


	7. explicación

Llegue a mi salón de clases, con enojo arroje mi bolsa hasta mi banca y me senté con frustración en esta misma, por suerte no había nadie adentro del salón ya que todas las estudiantes estaba en su receso, o al menos eso pensé porque poco después note que Nozomi y Eli se encontraban observándome.

Nozomi se acercó a mí con enojo y me dijo.

-Sabes que te has saltado dos horas de clases

-Si estoy totalmente consiente de lo que he hecho – No era mi intensión actuar de una forma altanera con Nozomi pero me sentía tan molesta que las palabras simplemente se me salían sin siquiera pensar en que era lo que decía.

-Nico –Eli se acercó a mi tratando de calmarme- ¿Paso algo?

La mire con enojo – Paso lo que tendría que pasar – respondí. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Tanto Nozomi como Eli me tranquilizaron y ya una vez calmada les confesé la causa de mi ausencia.

-A Nico-chi parece no haberle ido bien- Nozomi acariciaba mi cabeza

-Pero aun siendo de esa manera no me pareció buena idea que fueras tan impulsiva- dijo Elí

-Y dime ¿como hubieses actuado tu si supieras que Nozomi podría irse con alguien más? - pregunte

Eli se quedó mirando a Nozomi y no tuve respuesta por su parte… fue inoportuno decir eso.

-Nico esto se trata de ti

-Lose, lo siento Eli

-No hay problema-Eli se quedó pensando-¿Por qué no intentas hablar con Sonoda-san?

-¿Lo estas diciendo enserio ?-pregunte

-A mi me parece que la idea de Elichi es buena- respondió Nozomi

-¿De que están hablando?…- las mire a las dos un tanto desconcertada

-Nico , después de todo parece ser importante , dime ¿por qué otra razón Sonoda se tomaría tantas molestias en hablar contigo si se supone que le desagradas?

-No lose -respondí francamente

.

.

.

Durante las siguientes horas no me pude concentrar, mira a la ventana y pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer. Poco después recibí un mensaje de texto a mi celular, me sorprendí mucho al saber que el número era desconocido pero me sorprendía aún más al verificar que la persona que lo envió fue sonoda.

El mensaje más importante contenía lo siguiente.

¿ **Podemos vernos?**

 **-En donde**

 **Saliendo de la escuela en el parque que se encuentra cerca de la tienda de café**

 **-Te veo después de las clases**

Luego cerré mi celular, no estoy muy segura de como describir estas sensaciones (tal vez era miedo, enojo , confusión , angustia, incertidumbre)aun así sea cual sea lo que Sonoda tenga que decirme la tendré que escuchar.

.

.

.

Cuando llegue al parque, Sonoda aún no se encontraba allí, camine hasta la banca más cercana y me senté , en frente de mi había un par de columpios y un arenero , eso me hacía recordar un poco cuando Maki y yo éramos pequeñas , ambas solíamos jugar en un parque muy similar a este , yo corría de lado a lado y Maki solo me seguía porque no quería quedarse atrás ,debes en cuando fingía que me molestaba el que Maki fuera tan dependiente de mi pero no era así en realidad desde muy pequeña he disfrutado de cuidarla.

Es un poco triste creer que esos días han cambiado.

De repente una chica de cabello azulado se hiso, presente camino lentamente hasta donde yo estaba

-No estaba segura si vendrías, lo siento ¿me tarde ?– me pregunto, yo la mire extrañada ¿desde cuando Sonoda es tan amable con migo?

-No tiene tanto tiempo que llegue- Sonoda se acercó y se sentó en la misma banca

-Sabes Nico-chan tienes buen gusto para la joyería- La observe un instante me quede pensando y poco después entendí que a lo que se refería era al collar de Maki

-Es tas jugando, verdad- Comencé a enfadarme

-Lo siento

-Ya me arte de esto Sonoda , no lo entiendo ¿por qué me pediste que viniera ?

-Ya te lo dije necesito hablar contigo, además hoy savia que Maki no te acompañaría

-Ella tenía cosas importantes que hacer en el hospital, supongo que también te lo platico

-Si lose , siempre creí que era triste el hecho de que ella se tuviera que hacer cargo del lugar cuando creciera

Un pequeño silencio se hiso presente entre las dos.

-Nico-chan la razón por la cual, te pedí que vinieras es para explicarte algo

-¿Explicarme que?

-Todo lo que ha pasado con maki y con migo, todo lo que aviamos y hemos pasado desde que la conocí, creo que necesito contártelo

.

.

.

Durante la primera semana, después de que Maki fuera elegida como vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil cuandom estábamos en la secundaria, me sentí con mucho estrés, era de esperarse no tenía una buena relación con Maki y en un principio estar juntas durante un buen tiempo era incómoda.

La situación cambio al cabo de un mes, debo de admitir que me encontraba increíblemente incomoda, después de todo el ambiente entre ambas era demasiado tenso.

Aquel día llegue como de costumbre a el salón del consejo, me sentía un tanto enferma ya que el día anterior había ayudado en un par de cosas a algunos clubes y la mayoría eran trabajos al aire libre los culés implicaron que yo me expusiera a un mal clima y a causa de esto me dio un poco de fiebre.

Nadie lo había notado, ni siquiera Honoka pero esto era probablemente porque aquel día casi no puede hablar con ella.

Poco tiempo después Maki se hiso presente en aquel salón.

Ambas nos encontrábamos en silencio trabajando, comenzaba a agotarme, aun siendo de esa manera quería seguir trabajando después de "todo es mi responsabilidad "pensé.

Me encontraba tan enfocada en mi malestar que no me di cuenta en que momento Maki-chan se acercó hacia mí ,se agacho y toco mi frente con delicadeza.

Mi cara se ruborizo.

-Nishikino ¿que es lo que estás haciendo?- pregunte nerviosa

-Ven conmigo – No necesito volver a repetirlo, ella jalo mi mano con fuerza y me llevo directo a la enfermería

-Si te sentías mal debiste de haberlo dicho antes – Maki comenzó a tomar un par de cosas de un estante

-Aún tenemos trabajo

-¡Santo cielo! olvídate de eso por un rato, estas enferma necesitas descansar – se acercó a mí y me pidió que me recostar, más tarde me puso un termómetro.

-Tienes la temperatura más alta de lo que pensé, ten toma esto – me dio un pequeño sorbo de un frasco-Ahora descansa

-Nishikino – san ¿por qué haces todo esto? – le pregunte

-Bueno…. Es por que…. –La mire esperando la respuesta- Bien es porque he visto cómo te has esforzado ayudando siempre a los demás, pero nunca te preocupas por ti… sabes deberías de empezar a tomarte más en cuenta, eso es todo – Maki cruzo los brazos y su rostro se ruborizo

-jajá, supongo que es cierto, gracias Nishikino

Un rato más tarde me quede dormida, cuando desperté Maki ya no se encontraba en la enfermería. Salí del lugar y camine hasta el salón cuando llegue el trabajo ya estaba terminado , me sorprendí mucho ya que era bastante.

Maki –chan se encontraba durmiendo encima de algunas hojas sin nada escrito.

Me hacer que con cautela a ella para no despertarla, es gracioso que nunca había mirado a Maki con tanta meticulosidad como aquel día ,lo primero que pensé es que estando de esa manera tan tranquila ella era… realmente hermosa.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- una voz somnolienta me hablo

-Nishikino –san, lo siento te desperté

-No importa, ummm te puedo pedir un favor Sonoda – sempai – me ruborice un poco al oír por primera vez a Maki diciéndome de esa forma, generalmente ella siempre decía mi apellido sin formalidades y con un tono frio. Más tarde comprendería que solo era formal cuando le tenía respeto a alguien.

-¿Qué clase de favor?

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme por mi apellido?

-Sí creo que está bien, Maki-chan

-Gracias

-y…. en cuanto a mí solo dime Umi

-ummm….¿Umi –sempai?

-Sigo pensando que es muy formal

-Está bien entonces… te diré Umi –chan- Maki me sonrió

Desde aquel día no pude evitar sentir que por más que hiciera no le podría devolver aquel favor a Maki –chan por lo que poco a poco llegue a acercarme a ella sin darme cuenta.

Cada día que pasaba al lado de Maki me sentía increíblemente bien por cosas tan simples.

Ella era totalmente diferente a todo lo que yo había conocido, desde un comienzo no me trato como alguien a quien debía respetar como era el caso de todas las alumnas si no que se comportó fría por naturalidad, tampoco era como las típicas chicas que alababan mis triunfos ella era mas de hacerme saber en que falle y en que debía mejorar , no ella nunca quiso ser igual a las demás no pretendía hacer que me conformara quería que diera lo mejor de mí. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales yo me enamore de ella.

La otra razón fue el hecho de que ambas compartíamos muchas similitudes , por ejemplo Maki siempre me entendió perfectamente cuando hablábamos sobre nuestro futuro , mientras otros compañeros contestaban que lo que deseaban era ser abogados , arquitectos , maestros músico , etc. . Nosotras aunque no con las mismas palabras pero si con el mismo significado contestábamos, seré lo que mis padres decidan, en el caso de Maki seria doctora y yo heredaría el dojo de mi familia.

Pequeñas cosas tan significativas como esas lograron hacer que ella me comenzara a gustar.

Por supuesto que tarde un tanto en darme cuenta de esto, recuerdo que muchas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza como por ejemplo ¿porque rayos peleo tanto con Yazawa? , ¿No debería de sonrojarme tanto cuando veo a Maki?, ¿Acaso ella está feliz ?, ¿Porque mi corazón se acelera tanto?

Cada una de estas preguntas fue contestada con una palabra tan simple, "me enamore".

Por supuesto que no me di cuenta hasta que Honoka me lo dijo.

Una tarde después de la escuela y de haber salido del consejo estudiantil, Honoka me pidió que fuera a su casa para realizar un pequeño trabajo.

-Hey, Umi-chan

-Si- respondí

-¿Cómo ha estado últimamente el trabajo del consejo?- pregunto

-Bueno, ha sido un tanto atareado pero ya sabes Maki y yo siempre terminamos lo más pronto posible. Creo que sin ella el trabajo no podría ser lo mismo

-Umi-chan, a ti ¿te… gusta Maki-chan?

-Hee- Respondí sorprendida

-Sabes, ustedes dos aria linda pareja

-Gustarme… Maki –chan, ¿de dónde viene eso?

-Bueno imagine que te gustaba porque todo el tiempo me hablas de ella , te la pasas mirándola y además siempre que puedes la apoyas , tu actitud es diferente cuando estas con ella, luces más brillante – Honoka me sonrió-¿Acaso no te gusta?

-Bueno … es cierto que me agrada estar con ella y que disfruto de su compañía… y además yo no puedo evitar sentirme bien a su lado … además ella… es muy linda- me sonroje – y tiene muchas cualidades y … me hace sentir bien …. ¡No puede ser me gusta Maki-chan!

-Ja jajá no creí que, Umi-chan fuera tan distraída

-Pero … pero si ella me gusta ... ¿qué debo hacer?

-Por qué no se lo dices

-Decírselo… no podría ¿y si me rechaza?

-Y si no

-¿Pero Honoka como sabes tanto de esto?

-Bueno para ser honesta, yo también tengo a alguien especial

-Tu… se lo dirás

-Le diré como me siento, tal vez no ahora pero llegara el momento

-¿Cuándo crees que sea mi momento de decírselo?

-es difícil saberlo con exactitud pero creo que deberías hacerlo cuando tu corazón te lo diga

.

.

.

Fue el día de mi graduación, el viento soplaba fuerte y las voces de los estudiantes se escuchaban fuertemente en el auditorio, poco después me anime a salir del lugar savia con precisión lo que tenía que hacer –"Confesarme" –me dije a mi misma. Había practicado varias veces pero creo que las palabras no me salían con toda naturalidad, estaba temblando, no lo podía evitar, camine lentamente hasta el lugar donde me cite con Maki ella estaba hay parada , tan tranquila , tan hermosa pensé ,con mis manos forme un par de puños y reuní el valor suficiente para acercármele.

-Maki-chan

-o Umi hasta que apareces – ella se acercó a mi

-Lo siento, algunas personas me detuvieron en el camino

-Bueno me alegra que ya estés aquí, y dime ¿para que me citaste?

-umm sobre eso… yo- Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte demasiado, había algo en mí que me hacía sentir extraña no era la primera vez que lo sentía nunca pensé que fuera por los nervios era más que evidente que no se trataba de eso la razón me causaba cierta tristeza aun que no estaba segura del porqué, mordí mi labio para no llorar, que extraño no , y fue en ese momento cuando logre verte detrás de un árbol escondida .

-Lo que yo quería decirte Maki-chan – hice una pequeña pausa me hacer que a ella lo suficiente y le susurre al oído- Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi yo… prometo que te veré pronto – Tome una pequeña rosa de color blanco de un ramo que yo llevaba entre las manos y se la puse en el cabello , se veía preciosa , aguante las lágrimas y me aleje , próximo a esto sin que Maki me viera me hacer que a ti y rápida y bruscamente te dije - Tienes tiempo, si tu no se lo dices yo si lo are

Velos mente me aleje camine hasta donde estaba Honoka y cuando ella me pregunto sobre lo que sucedió yo le respondí – No se lo dije, no por cobardía, es solo que no es el momento .No ,no es el momento- . Una vez en mi casa yo no pude evitar llorar.

Pasaron algunos meses desde aquel evento, obviamente yo ya no era la presidente para ese tiempo me sentí con un gran vacío, justo ahora era una nueva alumna de preparatoria.

Por mi mente pasaban cientos de cosas, demasiados problemas creía yo, fue hay cuando menos me lo espere que ella apareció.

Honoka me presento a una de sus amigas de la infancia Kotori Minami, una chica con un lindo cabello color gris y unos ojos muy bellos color miel.

Minami siempre fue una persona amable pero no solo conmigo sino que también con los demás , en ella siempre hubo una especie de esencia de amabilidad.

Aprendí muchas cosas de ella , siempre llegue a sentir esa necesidad de protegerla o cuidarla , por su culpa termine ayudando al club de teatro , por ella decidí olvidarme del pasado , gracia a ella vencí muchos miedos que tenia.

Sin darme cuenta poco a poco comencé a interesarme por ella. Y en ese momento cuando por fin entendí por qué al lado de Maki me sentía también como tan mal fue cuando sentí que mi lugar era con Kotori.

Era una sensación diferente, cuando yo estaba cerca de Maki mi corazón se aceleraba de una manera poco común era rápida, dolorosa y desenfrenada, pero en ningún solo momento sincronizada al menos no lo parresia, en cambio cuando estaba con Kotori mis latinos eran rápidos pero no bruscos si no que al mismo tiempo eran suaves, se sentían cómodamente bien y me relajaban.

Con el paso del tiempo Maki entro a esta escuela, estuve preparada todo el tiempo para ese día , mentiría si te dijera que al verla mi corazón no se aceleró fuertemente pero era mas por los recuerdos que por el sentimiento que yo le tenía en secundaria ,fue ese día cuando tuve que entender lo que quería hacer y elegí que lo que más deseaba era ser feliz , entonces yo me quedaría al lado de Kotori

Sin embargo al principio no fue fácil entender mis sentimientos, estaba tremendamente confundida sobre lo que haría , yo deseaba hablar con Maki seguir viéndola pero tenía miedo de perderme y caer enamorada de ella de nuevo y fue en ese momento donde sentí aún más el apoyo de Kotori hacia cualquier cosa que yo eligiera , ella fue como un rayo de luz para mí , su amor era tan puro que estaba dispuesta a dar todo por mi aunque yo no le diera lo mismo a cambio y yo esta vez me enamore de Kotori.

Una tarde después de arreglar un par de cosas , me encontré con una encantadora chica de cabellos rojos que no había visto desde un año atrás , sin temor me hacer que a ella y justo en el momento en que le hable muchos recuerdos vinieron a mí pero solo fueron eso nada más que simple recuerdo .

.

.

.

-Sabes Nico-chan , ella continua siendo especial para mí , pero no de la misma forma , ella me ayudo a poder entender como funcionaban estos sentimientos- Sonoda me miro a los ojos y sonrió , en su rostro pude notar cierta melancolía pero más que eso en ella había felicidad

-Entonces, ¿Maki-chan?…

-Ella siempre guardara un lugar importante para mí , sin embargo no de la misma manera en la que lo fue una vez- Sonoda se levantó del asiento y luego me miro a los ojos – Aun siendo de esa manera , quiero que tengas muy en claro algo

-¿De qué se trata?

-Puede ser que yo ya no sienta lo mismo por Maki-chan pero debes de tener en cuenta de que si tú no te atreves a decirle como te sientes cualquier otra persona podría acercarse a ella y hacer que se enamore de alguien mas

-Yo no quiero que eso ocurra

-Entonces díselo

-…¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno en cuanto a mí, yo ya sé cuándo decirle a Kotori lo que siento

-Gracias, Sonoda

-Ha y una cosa más, preferiría que me llames por mi nombre, está bien

-Si

-Creo que a Maki –chan le agradara la idea de que tú y yo nos llevemos mejor

-Estoy segura de que así será

-Bueno es hora de que me valla, hasta luego Nico-chan

-Hasta luego Umi –chan- La vi alejarse lentamente.

Me senté un rato más en aquella banca, me sentía más tranquila. Quién lo diría la persona que menos quería termino aconsejándome sobre lo que debía hacer con Maki-chan …¿ ahora solo debo de buscar el momento para decírselo ?.

Yo quiero… que ella conozca mis sentimientos.

¿Pero tal vez esto sea complicado?

No lose…. Ella se merece saberlo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al fin acabe con el capítulo. Sinceramente este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir.**

 **Pensé en muchas cosas que podían pasar, "una discusión entre Umi y Nico", tal vez hubiese sido interesante, pero al final opte por lo que acaban de leer porque esta fue la primera idea que se me binó desde que plante el desarrollo del fanfic . Y admito que me gusto me gusto como quedo, espero que a ustedes también le haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer. :)**


	8. un día con Maki-chan

Ella está muy cerca de mí , mi rostro se ha tornado completamente rojo , puedo notar que a ella le cuesta trabajo confesármelo , con cuidado la tomo de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos , ella me mira con sorpresa , sé que su corazón está latiendo muy fuerte , lentamente corto la distancia que hay entre ambas y …..

-¡ha!- Despierto de golpe, todo fue un sueño. ¿Pero qué clase de sueño?, uno donde yo… salgo con Maki, debe de ser por el resfriado, tomo entre mis manos el reloj que se encuentra en el mueble observo la hora "5: 14" aún es temprano para despertar. Me acurruco una vez más en la cama he intento dormir pero algunas cosas pasan por mi mente.

Tarde un rato más para marcharme del parque, me sentí un poco más aliviada después de la plática que tuve con umi.

Durante el fin de semana el viento soplo terriblemente y hubo lluvias bastante fuertes, gracias a esto termine con un horrible resfriado.

En la tarde después de llegar a casa mi madre me pidió que recogiera a Kocoa , ya que había ido a casa de una amiga . Yo accedí a recogerla porque mi madre tenía trabajo importante que realizar. Para mi desgracia solo contaba con un paraguas porque últimamente el tiempo había sido un poco engañoso.

Mientras caminaba con mi hermana el clima cambio drásticamente y comenzó a llover con mucha fuerza, tome a mi hermana de la mano he intente cubrirla lo más que se pude para que ella no se mojara. Cuando llegamos a la casa yo estaba totalmente empapada pero me alegra mucho al darme cuenta de que Kokoa no se había mojado mucho.

Más tarde tome un baño, durante la noche comencé a sentirme mal y al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que ahora tenía un resfriado.

Debe ser justo por esto que estoy teniendo sueños tan extraños… pero porque se sienten tan reales , maldita sea es por culpa de Maki que esté pensando en este tipo de cosas …. Aun así no me desagradan es solo que es un poco vergonzoso.

.

.

.

Volví a dormirme al poco tiempo, en esta ocasión soñé algo distinto, me encontraba de pie frente de un aeropuerto, Maki comenzó a caminar rápido delante de mí, ambas estamos tomadas de las manos ella no me miro a la cara durante un buen tiempo y por mi parte solo podía observar como nuestros pies se movían con velocidad, Maki se detuvo me miro a los ojos y comenzó a decirme lo siguiente

-Nico-chan , tengo que irme

-lose- mi pecho comenzó a doler

Ella camino hacia enfrente y se marchó, Nozomi se acercó a mi poco después

-¿Por qué no le dijiste como te sentías?

-Porque aún tengo miedo – comencé a llorar desenfrenadamente.

Di un salto de la cama y me alegre mucho de saber que solo es otro absurdo sueño, pero aun así yo realmente estaba llorando, con mi mano limpie mis lágrimas y me levante de la cama.

Baje las escaleras con lentitud aun me sentía mal por el resfriado y peor aún con aquel extraño sueño, al llegar a la plata baja observe a mi madre , ella se encontraba preparando la comida mientras que mis tres hermanos menores hablaban animadamente alrededor de la mesa.

-Ho, Nico-chan ya despertaste – mama me dio una cálida sonrisa

-Buenos días – comencé a caminar y me senté en la mesa junto con mis tres hermanos

-One-chan, One-chan, mira, mira – Kokoro me paso una hoja de papel en la cual había un dibujo en él estaba mi madre y mis hermanos, yo también estaba dibujada, pero había otra persona a mi lado.

-Es un lindo dibujo, ¿pero quién está a mi lado?

-Que acaso one-chan no se da cuenta que es Maki-chan- mire el dibujo con más detenimiento, es gracioso que mis hermanos dibujen a Maki , pero después de todo no me sorprende ellos la conocen desde hace un largo tiempo.

-Bueno ahora que lo miro bien si se parece a Maki-chan, pero creo que falta su expresión gruñona – comencé a reírme.

Al poco tiempo mi madre me paso un plato con mi desayuno, yo le agradecí y me dispuse a comer, durante un buen rato hable animadamente con mi hermano. Al poco tiempo mama dijo que saldría porque tenía trabajo, a veces es así aunque sea fin de semana ella trabaja en ocasiones , antes de retirarse me pidió que cuidara a mis hermanos pero también de mi salud , luego de eso ella se fue.

Pase un rato en la sala pero luego me dispuse a subir a mi habitación porque aún me quedaba un poco de tarea pendiente, mis hermanos pegaron el dibujo a un lado del refrigerador me pareció lindo que lo pusieran en ese lugar.

.

.

.

Pasaron un aproximado de dos horas , ya había terminado la tarea y justo en este momento me encontraba escuchando música. Hasta que escuche que alguien llamaba a mi cuarto.

-One-chan , alguien está en la entrada

-¿Quién es?

-ummm creo que es Maki-chan

-¿Maki-chan? , espera ¡Maki –chan!

-Si, le diré que pase

Tan rápido como escuche aquellas palabras me levante bruscamente de la silla.

-Maki-chan , ¿que haces aquí?- los sonidos provenían de la abajo

-Bueno yo solo…pensaba por este lugar y me pareció buena idea venir

-One-chan, está en su habitación, por que no subes

-Tal vez es buena idea

Comencé a escuchar los paso que se aproximaban a mi cuarto, me sentí nerviosa, comencé a acelerarme. Observe la perilla que giraba y de pronto se abrió.

-¿Nico-chan?

-¿¡A que viniste!?- pregunte con enojo, por un intento desesperado de no saber que hacer me termine tropezando.

-Si vas a hablarme de esa forma mejor no hubiese llegado

-Lo siento, pero no me parece apropiado que entres a mi cuarto sin antes tocar la puerta y menos cuando continuo en pijama.

-Déjame ayudarte – Maki extendió la mano hasta mí y me ayudo a ponerme de pie

-¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente? – Maki me observaba de una manera extraña, eso hiso que me sonrojara

-No,… no es por nada en especial, es solo que me sorprende que aun tengas esa cosa – Maki señalo un anillo que yo tenía en la mano.

-Ha te refieres a esto, aun lo conservo después de todos estos años

-Hablas como una anciana, aun así ¿porque lo sigues teniendo?

-¿Que acaso bromeas?, pero si este es el primer regalo que Maki –chan me dio

-Solo tenía cinco años no es para tanto, además esa cosa no es nada bonita

-Tal vez no sea agradable de vista pero recuerdo muy bien cuando la Maki de cinco años me lo obsequio y creo que vale más aquel momento en el que me lo diste – Maki miro a otro sitio para no sonrojarse

-Creí que ya no lo usabas desde que entramos a secundaria

-Bueno , sinceramente yo ya no salgo con el anillo puesto como antes , pero eso es porque comenzó a oxidarse así que decidí que solo lo ocuparía mientras estuviera en mi casa para que nada malo le pasara.

-Sabes que aun continúas en pijama

-Si lose, deja de mirar, Maki-chan acabas de matar el momento

-No planeo seguir hablando de algo tan vergonzoso

-o pero si la Maki-chan de cinco años, fue tan feliz cuando me regalo esto – le sonreí a Maki con burla

Antes de que comenzáramos una pequeña discusión como acostumbrábamos, mis tres hermanos aparecieron en la puerta.

-One-chan y Maki-chan, ¿están peleando?- pregunto Kokoa

-¿Qué? claro que no, es solo que alguien es muy testaruda para poder hablar de sus sentimientos- mire a Maki

-Bueno si one-chan y Maki-chan no pelean, ¿podríamos jugar?

-Por mi está bien , ¿qué hay de ti Maki?

-Yo…. No soy bueno con este tipo de cosas

-Vamos Maki tal vez te diviertas

-Por favor, Maki –chan – mis hermanos se acercaron a Maki

-Por favor Maki – yo también me acerque a ella y la abrace

-¡Esta bien jugare!

-Eso me alegra

Bajamos las escaleras y nos dispusimos a jugar , Maki tardo un rato en adaptarse por que al principio le parecía muy vergonzoso lo que estábamos haciendo, pero después de un tiempo se olvide de eso y comenzó a disfrutarlo.

Pasamos unas cuantas horas más jugando hasta que mis hermanos se sintieron cansados y con hambre por lo que decidimos detenernos y hacer algo de comida.

-Muy bien , es hora de comer- Maki y mis hermanos se encontraban sentados en la mesa , por mi parte no tuve que cocinar porque mi madre había dejado comida suficiente ya que como estaba enferma ella prefirió que no hiciera comida , Maki se acercó y me ayudo a servir lo que comeríamos.

-Gracias

-No hay de que- respondió ella

-Maki-chan quieres ver el dibujo que hicimos esta mañana

-…no creo que a Maki le interese – respondí

-No es algo que me moleste – respondió ella

-Mira aquí estamos todos mama, kokoro , kotaru , kokoa y Nico a y también está tu aquí.

Maki miro el dibujo por unos segundos y luego pregunto - ¿pero por qué yo parezco un tomate con pies?

-Creo que pintamos mucho el cabello de Maki-chan

\- Además one-chan dice que se parece mucho a ti , pero que le falta tu expresión gruñona- Me sonroje cuando dijeron eso he intente no reírme

-No sé a qué se refiere – Maki cruzo los brazos

Al terminar de comer vimos una película .mis hermanos se quedaron dormidos al poco tiempo, Maki me ayudo a llevarlos a su habitación.

-Parese que cada vez que los visito ellos tienen más energía

-Son niños Maki , tú en algún momento fuiste también así – le respondí

-Supongo , que en algunas cosas si fui como ellos y dime Nico ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunte

Maki no me respondió solo se acercó much hiso que me sonrojara demasiado, toco con la palma de su mano mi frente y luego se alejó un poco.

-Tu temperatura parece un poco alta, ¿segura que no tienes fiebre?

-No es solo un estúpido resfriado eso es todo – ¿cómo esperaba ella que mi frente no estuviera caliente? si lo que acaba de hacer me tomo por sorpresa

-Nico –chan, …¿ podrías contarme de lo que hablaste con Umi-chan?

-¿enserio quieres saber sobre eso?

Maki solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

-Ya veo , bueno sobre lo que hable con Umi … en realidad lo más importante fue que logramos arreglar nuestras diferencias, creo que ahora nos llevaremos mejor – puse mi mano sobre la cabeza de Maki y lentamente comencé a revolver su cabello como a una niña pequeña mientras le daba una sonrisa

-enserio

-si

-eso me alegra – ella también me sonrió

-Ahora es mi turno de preguntarte Maki –chan, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que quisiste visitarme?

-…. Eso ya te lo respondí- sus mejillas enrojecieron – lo hice porque estaba cerca

-Maki-chan, ¿acaso crees que no sé cuándo mientes?

-¡No estoy mintiendo!

-justo ahora eres testaruda, yo respondí a tu pregunta estas siendo muy injusta

-…. Bien yo vine porque quería… saber cómo te sentías, por la mañana no recibí ningún mensaje tuyo como de costumbre…. Y me preocupe hacia que me dispuse a venir , poco tiempo después me entere que te enfermaste.- ella tenía la cara cubierta con sus manos , yo me sonroje y me alegre mucho de ser lo suficientemente especial para Maki como para que ella actuara así. Sigo pensando que Maki –chan es injusta por ser tan linda.

-Maki-chan ¿podrías quitar tus manos de tu cara?

-No lo are

\- Pensé que dirías eso , gracias por preocuparte por mí- Me hacer que hasta ella y abrase su espalda

-Nico-chan ¿que crees que haces?

-bueno ya que estoy enferma me gustaría que me cumplieras un pequeño capricho

-….¿Qué clase de capricho?-Maki titubeo un poco

-Podrías quedarte hoy en mi casa.

-¿Por qué quieres algo como eso?

-Me gustaría revivir un poco el cuándo éramos niñas, cuando jugábamos juntas y tu dormías cerca de mi cuando te cansabas

-te refieres a ese tipo de cosas infantiles

-¿No lo haras?

-ummm , ¡Está bien pero solo lo are porque estas enferma!- Maki cruzo los brazos

-entonces tomare eso como un si

Un rato más tarde me acurruque en la cama de la habitación, Maki estaba a mi lado tratando de no enrojecer, yo me sentía muy feliz de que accediera a algo como esto. Sé que en el fondo ella también lo estaba pero se encontraba muy nerviosa y avergonzada para decirlo. A aquella noche dormí lo suficiente mente bien coma para no tener ninguna pesadilla como la noche anterior, debe ser porque me siento más segura cuando Maki está conmigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola … si lose me tarde un poco en subir capitulo , es solo que estuve muy atareada y estrazada durante estos días y no tuve tanto tiempo como hubiera querido para escribir , pero al final termine la parte ocho así que me siento feliz**

 **Muchas gracias por leerlo :)**


	9. ¿quien es ella ?

Durante la semana continúe teniendo sueños extraños, hable demasiado pronto al creer que todas estas cosas se irían. La única ocasión que logre dormir plácidamente fue el día que Maki-chan se quedó a dormir en mi casa. Los sueños consistían en muchas cosas, por ejemplo en una ocasión soñé con un piano que tocaba una hermosa melodía pero conforme avanzaba la musicalidad se volvía triste y deprimente, en otra ocasión soñé con que platicaba con alguien desconocida y que ella me pedía que nunca más volviera a escuchar la música de Maki y en varias ocasiones más soñé con el mismo aeropuerto. Pero todos estos sueños tenían algo en común y era que todos tenían que ver con Maki .

Por supuesto que esto era algo muy raro pero yo trataba de no tomarle importancia.

Durante esta semana seria el estreno de una pequeña obra hecha por el club de teatro ,Umi me invito a verla ya que Maki ambientaría la obra tocando el piano yo accedí , desde hace un tiempo que no veo a Maki tocando enfrente de personas que ella desconozca.

-¿Estas nerviosa? – le pregunto a Maki mientras ella arregla un poco su ropa

-No, no lo estoy – niega haciendo un movimiento rápido con la cabeza mientras lo dice-¿por qué la pregunta?

\- Bueno tiene tiempo que no tocas frente a tantas personas

\- Si pero a pesar de eso considero que no es lo mismo un pequeño escenario que se abarcara con la comunidad estudiantil y algunas personas que quisieron asistir por voluntad propia, a la gran presión que tienes al pararte frente aquel enorme escenario con gente juzgando que tan bien lo haces y que tan talentoso eres .

\- Tienes razón, pero tu mano está temblando – la señalo mientras le digo esto

Maki solo observa su mano extrañada ve como se mueve, ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

-No te preocupes – me acerco a ella tomo su mano y formo con ella un pequeño puño mientras la acaricio con suavidad, ella comienza a relajarse y poco a poco su mano deja de temblar –ya estas mejor – Le doy una pequeña sonrisa

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza tratando de no mirarme a los ojos , yo me acerco un poco mas por impulso estaba apunto te darle un pequeño beso cuando de repente la puerta se abre , me alejo bruscamente de Maki al igual que ella de mi

-Maki-chan ….. o no sabía que Nico-sempai estaba contigo , solo venía a decirte que ya estamos por empezar

-Si está bien –responde Maki – ya voy

-Ambas salimos del lugar , Maki se dirige a el escenario y yo a un asiento de la segunda fila

El auditorio se fue llenando poco a poco , Umi había elegido un buen día para presentar la obra hoy se suponía que los estudiantes de otras escuelas pudiesen acceder a la institución para poder apreciar obras hechas por la escuela y por la comunidad estudiantil , así como también ver la participación de otros clubs de la escuela.

Cerca de mi haciendo había muchos estudiantes de otras escuelas, al poco tiempo la obra comenzó y deje de interesarme por la presencia de los demás.

La obra fue totalmente escrita por Umi , yo había leído el guion en varias ocasiones , la historia trataba de lo siguiente : **durante un tiempo en un pueblo ocurrió una gran guerra que acabo con la vida de muchos, al darse cuenta de lo que la humanidad había causado una diosa capaz de detenerlo lanzo un hechizo que contuvo toda la maldad de los humanos ,sin embargo esto tenia una gran desventaja la maldad logro tomar su propia forma y convertirse un ser despreciable . Cada año nuevo en aquel pueblo el dragón negro (que era como se le conocía a la maldad) bajaba de lo alto de los cielos y le arrancaba la vida a muchos ,por lómenos así fue durante cien años ya que una tarde mientras el dragón negro estaba dispuesto asesinar una vez más descubrió a una hermosa joven que no le temía en lo absoluto en cambio cuando la misma vio como el dragón descendía de los cielos esta decidió interponerse en su camino y acaricio la cabeza de aquella temible bestia la joven para calmar aún más a la fiera le canto una hermosa canción , esto se volvió una costumbre para ambos cada vez que el dragón tenía la oportunidad de bajar era mimado por ella, poco a poco el dragón fue enamorándose de la joven** … Bueno eso solo es un pequeño resumen de la historia ,los papeles serian interpretados por Umi la cual haría del dragón y Kotori la cual se encargó del vestuario y de interpretar a su amada y en cuanto a Maki se encargó de hacer una canción lo suficientemente hermosa y de ambientarla con el piano.

Me gustaba mucho la actuación de Umi ella había practicado mucho para no desmallarse frente a tantas personas, pero al momento de presentarse su papel lucia natural y puro sobre todo en las escenas en las que estaba con Kotori.

Mientras tanto la ambientación de Maki con el piano daba un aire realista que causaba impacto , todos en el auditorio parecían muy complacidos con estos elementos sin embargo algo un poco extraño paso , por alguna razón comencé a notar que Maki miraba mucho hacia el público mientras tocaba , su rostro parecía un poco preocupado así que yo también me dispuse a voltear.

Al fondo había una chica que no se podía divisar muy bien pero por lo poco que se veía tenia cabello largo color castaño claro, aparente mente tenía una sonrisa formada en sus labios , cuando esta se dio cuenta que yo la observaba se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

La obra concluyo poco después, todas las participantes lo habían hecho grandioso, me acerque para felicitarlas.

-Fue una buena actuación Umi – dije

-Gracias, Nico , batalle mucho para que no me diera un paro cardiaco hay arriba

-Las prácticas valieron la pena

-Sí, pero no soy la única que se esforzó Kotori hiso una muy buena actuación y en cuanto a Maki ella compuso una excelente melodía.

Kotori se nos acercó a nosotras abrazo a Umi felizmente y le sonrió, yo me aleje de ellas para ir en busca de Maki la cual había estado observando el piano con mucha meticulosidad desde que la obra termino.

-¿Pasa algo? – puse mi rostro encima de su hombro ,Maki pareció asustarse por la repentina e inesperada acción

-¿¡Qué crees que haces tonta!? – En sus mejillas había un rubor

-Lo siento, ¿ acaso asuste a Maki-chan? – Puse mi mano en su cabeza y la acaricie

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor- Maki hiso un pequeño puchero , nunca imagine que actuaría de esa forma generalmente ella solo diría "no me trates como una niña pequeña", pero ese nuevo y extraño comportamiento me causaba aún más ternura.

-Ya sé qué tal si para compensarte te llevo a algún lugar

\- ¿a dónde ?– pregunto tratando de no aparentar interés

-Bueno dime ¿a dónde quieres ir ?

-Bueno hay una tienda nueva que se acaba de abrir en el centro comercial, la tienda es muy amplia y venden buena comida a sí que tal vez podríamos ir

-No se diga más iremos

A la salida nos dispusimos a llegar al lugar , Maki llamo a sus padres para avisar que saldría conmigo yo hice lo mismo poco después de que ella llamara.

Cuando llegamos al lugar , nos detuvimos a mirar varias tiendas que se encontraban alrededor y un rato más tarde nos dirigimos al establecimiento de comida al que Maki quería ir.

-Maki es una sorpresa que en el menú no haya muchos tomates – le dije en tono de burla

-Calla, no porque me gusten los tomates quiere decir que sea lo único que ordene

-Está bien entiendo, entiendo

Al poco tiempo ordenamos la comida , Maki pidió un espagueti que arriba llevaba mucha salsa de tomate la cual no le hiso honor a su respuesta anterior pero trate de no hacerle burla por esto , en cuanto a mi ordene rabioles los cuales sabían muy bien.

-¿Que tal estuvo ?– le pregunte a Maki mientras le daba el ultimo bocado a su platillo

-Sabe bien pero…- Maki se quedó callada antes de terminar la oración

-¿Pero qué? – pregunte

-No, no es nada

-Maki dime

-Solo pienso que tu comida es mejor

-Oye eso es un alago muy lindo, si sigues así me aras seguirte recompensando una y otra vez y me que daré sin dinero

Cuando pagamos la cuenta ambas discutimos sobre quien daría el dinero Maki dijo que estaba bien si ella lo pagaba yo por mi parte le dije que esta era su recompensa así que le pedí que me dejara pagar, discutimos por un rato hasta llegar a la conclusión de que cada una pagaría la mitad.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y caminamos un poco hasta que decidimos marcharnos , fue en ese momento cuando las cosas de nuevo se pusieron extrañas , Maki y yo hablábamos sobre un par de cosas ella llevaba una bolsa en la mano con ropa que compro , por un pequeño descuido Maki choco con una joven .

-Lo siento déjame ayudarte

-Gracias – respondió Maki y al ver el rostro de la joven Maki cambio la expresión de su cara

-No hay de que – Y luego de esto la extraña se retiro

-Maki –chan, ¿Maki -chan?- ella observaba inexpresiva hacia enfrente tardo unos segundos para reaccionar

-Vámonos – dijo Maki en un tono un poco frio, me tomo de la mano y salimos del lugar

-Maki, ¿quién era ella? – Maki no pareció escucharme, así que repetí la pregunta una vez más –¿quién era ella?

-Te lo explicare en un rato, solo vámonos, está bien- el tono de Maki cambio de frio a triste.

No sé muy bien lo que le pasa a Maki pero espero que lo que me diga no sea nada malo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola ya acabe el capítulo nueve pero eso es más que obvio :)**

 **bueno en cuanto a la pregunta de que si me base en shigatsu wa kimi no uso para hacer el capítulo cuatro , la respuesta es sí pero también me base en un cuento que escribí antes de ver la serie y también tome como base la historia de Maki de sid (School idol diary) en la cual cuenta un poco de su experiencia con el piano cuando era pequeña .**

 **En cuanto a otras cosas la historia de la obra de Umi estoy pensando en volverla un one- shot pero a un no estoy muy segura de la idea.**

 **Eso es todo por el momento, gracias por leer :)**


	10. Regrese

Caminamos rápido hasta la casa de Maki , no quise incomodarla por lo que no hable durante el trayecto.

Cuando llegamos, ella me llevo directo a la planta de arriba, la casa estaba desocupada aparentemente los padres de Maki salieron por una emergencia en el hospital de su familia ,estas cosas ocurrían casi todo el tiempo.

Maki me pidió que entrara a una sala, yo lo hice y poco después me mostro un sillón para que me sentara por su parte Maki comenzó a buscar en un par de cajas que estaban en un estante y otras cuantas que había en un armario y debajo de una mesa .

Yo la mirada tratando de adivinar lo que quería mostrarme , al final tomo una enorme caja que se encontraba debajo de un estante , la caja aparentemente había estado bien escondida durante un largo tiempo porque al sacarla estaba cubierta totalmente de polvo , Maki trato de limpiarla un poco y acerco la caja hasta mí.

Con torpeza la abrió y para mi sorpresa en el interior se hallaban un montón de viejos trofeos, fotos y reconocimientos.

-Maki ¿estos acaso son?

-Sí, lo son – respondió antes de que yo terminara de formular la pregunta

-¿Pero por qué están aquí?

-Porque desde ese día he preferido olvidarme de todo aquello que no fue más que un simple sueño de una niña ingenua

-Maki – dije en forma compasiva – ¿pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con aquella chica?

Maki no respondió inmediatamente se dispuso a hurgar en aquella polvorita caja llena de recuerdos y añoranzas perdidas, al final saco un pequeño librito que había en el fondo, Maki lo hojeo con velocidad y se detuvo al poco tiempo en una de las páginas del mismo , más tarde con su dedo índice señalo una pequeña fotografía junto con una aparente descripción.

-Nao fukui– leí en voz alta – ella es…

-Ella es la misma chica que nos encontramos

-Pero… eso quiere decir que ella también estuvo involucrada en los concursos

-Si

-Disculpa si no lo entiendo Maki pero dime ¿ porque te afecta tanto?- pregunte

-Aquella tarde yo perdí contra ella por primera vez.

Luego de esto Maki me contó la historia

 **Flashback de Maki**

 **Cuando era apenas una niña pequeña amaba con toda mi alma el piano era mi único sueño , por mucho tiempo creí que si tocábamos fuerte , si mejoraba mi presentación y si creía con todo mi ser que podía lograr cualquier cosa realmente sucedería , "que lastima que las cuentos de hadas no son reales".**

 **Una mañana tranquila mi yo de seis años llego a sus clases de piano como de costumbre , felizmente me senté frente al piano he interprete la canción que tocaría para mi siguiente concurso - "después de todo ya había ganado el primero siendo una novata y sin contar mi corta edad" -dije en mi mente con orgullo , pero aun así es mis padres no estuvieron para verlo … No importa seguiré tocando y llevando trofeos a casa así pondré en alto a mi familia (que ingenua forma de pensar ). Mientras tocaba el piano plácidamente me percaté de que una persona me miraba por detrás de una ventana que había como división, al principio trate de no tomarle importancia pero el que alguien me mirara me causaban incomodidad y me ponían nerviosa, me levante torpemente del asiento y me dirigí a la ventana.**

 **Camine lentamente, y me dispuse a mirar atreves de la división de repente una niña pequeña salto y me dio un gran susto**

 **-¡haaa! – grite mientras me echaba para atrás**

 **-uuu lo siento, te asuste – dijo la pequeña caminando hasta donde yo estaba , me extendió la mano y me ayudo a levantarme , poco después se me quedo mirando meticulosamente.**

 **-** ¿ **por…por qué me miras tanto? – le pregunte extrañada**

 **-ooo, no, no te preocupes, es solo que desde aquí cerca tus ojos son mucho más bonitos**

 **-** ¿ **Mis ojos? – dije nerviosa**

 **-Sí, o es cierto soy una mal educada, me llamo Nao Fukui pero solo dime Nao-ella me sonrió y se acercó aún más a mi**

 **-** ¿ **Nao?- pregunte mientras ponía las manos al frente con nervioso por la cercanía de esta**

 **-** ¿ **puedo saber tu nombre?**

 **-Yo – dije mientras me señalaba a mí misma – mi nombre es Nishikino Maki**

 **-¡Así que si eres tú !– levantó los brazos con entusiasmo**

 **Antes de que dijera algo , mi instructora de piano entro al salón**

 **-Nao –chan , estas siendo muy brusca a este paso la asustaras más de lo que ya parece estar**

 **-Perdón, yo no quería ponerla incomoda – hiso una reverencia**

 **-no…no es necesario – respondí**

 **-Maki – dijo mi maestra mientras se acercaba – Nao también es una de mis estudiantes de piano , ella te acompañara en algunas de tus clases**

 **-Espero que nos llevemos bien Maki**

 **-Yo también espero lo mismo**

 **Nao me acompaño durante un buen tiempo, ella era dos años más grande que yo ,ambas participábamos en concursos o presentaciones , a pesar de que Nao se había criado desde mucho antes que yo con el piano en todos los concursos yo siempre quedaba en primer lugar mientras que la posición de Nao variaba ,generalmente quedaba en segundo , tercero o cuarto lugar pero ella seguía tan entusiasta como la primera vez que la conocí e incluso ella siempre llegaba a retarme**

 **-Si quedo en primer lugar de tendrás que recompensarme – decía ella**

 **-** ¿ **Con qué? – pregunte**

 **-umm, aún no lose pero ya te lo diré cuando gane**

 **-Y qué pasaría si yo gano – dije por primera vez en tono desafiante**

 **-No ganaras – me sonrió y supe que desde ese día que Nao no era solo mi amiga sino que también era mi rival**

 **Por supuesto que su victoria no llego pero más allá de ver triste a Nao ,yo podía notar una determinación increíble**

 **Eso siempre me pareció admirable**

 **Pasaron los años , podía ver mis victorias pasar una por una y sin embargo mis padres continuaban empeñándose en que fuese doctora ,aquel día hable con Nao durante la práctica.**

 **-Estoy pensando en dejarlo – le dije mientras presionaba con suavidad una de las teclas para dar fin a la canción**

 **Nao solo se rio como si no entendiera a lo que me refería, así que fui más clara – ya no voy a participar**

 **Ella negó bruscamente con la cabeza –** ¿ **De que estas hablando?**

 **-Yo… no pienso seguirme mintiendo – cerré el piano y salí del lugar**

 **Más tarde hable contigo sobre el asunto y tú me diste ánimos para que lo intentara una vez más.**

 **Cuando el día del concurso llego yo no había asistido a ninguna de mis clases en cambio me había encargado de realizarlas por mi propia cuenta con el piano que tenía en casa.**

 **Cuando Nao me vio me sonrió ampliamente y en forma de burla me dijo -en esta ocasión yo te ganare**

 **Esta vez yo no le conteste de la misma forma en la que la hacía cuando éramos más jóvenes si no que le dije lo siguiente- sé que lo harás**

 **Ella me miro con sorpresa, más tarde fue mi presentación.**

 **-¡Cómo es posible que no hayas ganado el primer lugar,** **¿** **por qué dejaste de tocar de la manera correcta?, es decepcionante para las habilidades que tienes ! – me dijo mi padre cuando lo tuve enfrente**

 **En ese momento la forma en como me sentí era indescriptible, tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar y de reprocharle que nunca se presentaba a mis concursos , tenía ganas de correr , yo quería desaparecer. Pero en cambio hice todo lo contrario calle, di la vuelta, avance hasta enfrente, abrí la puerta con tranquilidad y camine hasta un lugar alejado.**

 **Escuche unos pasos que se aproximaban , por un momento pensé que fuiste tú Nico –chan sin embargo la persona que se paró enfrente de mi fue alguien diferente.**

 **-Maki-chan**

 **-Nao**

 **-Tu… , más bien lo que hiciste arriba del escenario fue grandioso**

 **-** ¿ **Lo que hice haya arriba?**

 **-Si puede que yo haya ganado el primer lugar pero tu hiciste algo que nadie podría superar , tu realmente…**

 **-¡Lo que hice haya arriba fue un error! – grite , mientras que con mis manos formaba pequeños puños– ¡lo que hice no volverá a repetirse nunca más , no volveré a participar!**

 **-Maki no digas eso tu eres talentosa , tu has ganado todas esas veces creí que el piano era tu vida, creí que tu amabas esto tanto como yo**

 **-¡Ese fue mi problema ser demasiado ingenua, debí de conformarme con que fuese solo una distracción!**

 **-** ¿ **Cómo puedes decir eso? , este era tu sueño**

 **-¡Mi sueño si eso es lo que era nadamos un simple sueño!**

 **-Maki vuélvelo a intentar, por favor**

 **-¡No lo hare crees que soy estúpida, Nao deja de decir cosas tontas los sueños no se cumplen son cosas absurdas he inservibles cuando ya tienes tu destino elegido, acaso piensas que por que tú tienes toda la libertad de decidir lo que quieras los demás también la tienen , no me hagas reír , estoy harta de esto, estoy harta de todos , estoy cansada de tu forma tan tonta de enfrentarte a las cosas ,despierta de una vez ! –no recuerdo con claridad pero solo se que comente algunas cosas mas a causa de mi enojo, me sentí culpable por lo que dije ,sin embargo me di la vuelta y me dispuse a marcharme.**

 **-¡Maki!- grito ella antes de que me fuera – no me importa lo que me digas, los sueños no son cosas absurdas, te lo demostrare yo haré todo lo posible por demostrártelo y justo cuando lo haga tú me darás mi recompensa, hasta ese día no te volveré a ver – dijo , con la voz entrecortada como si estuviera a punto de llorar aun así ella tenía una sonrisa en su boca**

 **Yo lo mire sorprendida, sin embargo continúe mi camino.**

 **Cuando llegue a mi casa comencé a llorar.**

 **Hay algo que Nao no sabe yo siempre había envidiado su libertad.**

 **Fin del Flashback de Maki**

-No volví a ver a Nao desde aquel día o al menos así fue hasta hoy

-Nunca me habías comentado de ella – respondí

-No era algo necesario, después de todo yo ya me sentía muy culpable por lo que le dije aquella ocasión

-¿Crees que haya vuelto para cumplir su promesa?, ¿donde estuvo todo este tiempo?

-Ella ha logrado muchas cosas desde aquel día, hasta donde tengo entendido fue becada para un conservatorio en Paris podrá ingresar cuando termine la preparatoria y también ha viajado para presentarse en otros países

-Ya veo

-Ha cambiado bastante ahora parece una persona más seria y mas madura

-Maki , ¿por qué no hablas con ella?

-Tengo miedo a que no me perdone – por primera vez en un largo tiempo vi a Maki como aquella niña indefensa con la que jugaba por las tardes en el jardín trasero de su casa

-Maki – la tome del rostro y la dirigí hasta mi para abrazarla – ¿quieres que me quede hoy contigo?

Ella asintió.

Durante la noche Maki durmió de la misma forma en la que dormíamos las dos cuando éramos más chicas yo la abrazaba y ella tapaba su rostro como si se estuviera escondiendo entre mis brazos.

Al despertar , prepare la comida y más tarde me marche a mi casa , el fin de semana visite a Maki salimos juntas pero aún se le veía nerviosa.

Fue durante la salida cuando la causa del nerviosismo de Maki se apareció.

Maki y yo caminamos hasta la planta baja de la escuela junto con Eli y Nozomi , fue justo en ese momento cuando unas chicas de primero se acercaron a Maki y le avisaron que alguien la buscaba, inmediatamente ella se tenso

-Maki , tranquilízate

Caminamos hasta el lugar indicado, frente a la salida había un buen número de estudiantes que rodeaban el lugar aparentemente sorprendidas.

-Maki – se escuchó la voz entre la multitud

-Nao – dijo Maki en voz baja

Se acercó hasta ella , la chica tenia ojos verdes y como la vez anterior lo note también contaba con un lago cabello color castaño , también era un poco más alta que Maki y su voz era muy sube.

-Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo la castaña

-Yo…- Maki miro al suelo

-Yo las acompañare – dije dándole ánimos a Maki

-Pero…

-Les prometo que no las interrumpiré mientras hablan – dije

Las tres salimos de la escuela para dirigirnos a donde Fukui Nao tenía planeado hablar con Maki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo**

 **Gracias por leerlo :3**


	11. Propuesta

La joven de cabellos castaños nos llevó hasta una cafetería que no quedaba muy lejos de la escuela, durante el trayecto no comentamos nada.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de una ventana, Maki mira a sus pies tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con su vieja amiga y rival.

-Has cambiado Maki – dijo la castaña rompiendo el silencio

-Tú también has cambiado – dijo Maki aun tratando de evitar mirarla a los ojos

-Has crecido bastante

-Creo que eso es algo evidente tomando en cuenta que cuando me conociste tenía seis años y la última vez que nos vimos yo debí tener doce años

-No me refiero a la estatura – dijo Nao mientras formaba una sonrisa

Maki la miro por primera vez directamente, fue como si lo que ella hubiera contado con anterioridad le pareciera estúpido ahora –perdón es solo que…

-Creíste que hablaba del tamaño ,jajá ,es gracioso que Maki-chan siga recordando que cuando era más pequeña decía cualquier cosa tonta, creo que tienes razón si yo hubiera dicho eso a la edad de catorce años doy por hecho que me hubiera referido a tu estatura jajá.

-Nao no lo entiendo cómo puedes seguir hablándome después de lo que te dije- Maki miro hacia el piso de nuevo de una forma melancólica

-Maki acaso bromeas, siempre fuiste una buena amiga

-No lo fui después de aquello que te dije, te ofendí y peor aún me desquite contigo cuando tu no tenías nada que ver con mis problemas

-Al principio me costó trabajo entender que tu molestia no era conmigo, pero déjame decirte que a pesar de todo eso me ayudo a crecer aún más como pianista

-Aún no puedo entender ¿cómo puedes perdonarme?

-No te culpo por todo lo que hablas te aquella ocasión

-¿Porque eres así conmigo? – Maki pregunto casi con ganas de llorar

-Porque eres muy importante para mí – al oír eso trate de no enojarme – además he vuelto por mi recompensa

-¿Y me dirás al fin que es? – dijo Maki sonriéndole y comprendiendo al fin que no mejor era olvidarse de ese error que cometió

-Sí, Maki lo que yo quiero es que toques conmigo

-¡tocar!- dijo Maki sorprendida

-veras, hace unos días me llegó esta invitación – extendió un papel hasta donde se encontraba Maki- Ellos me pidieron que tocara alguna pieza, yo accedí pero a cambio ellos debían dejarme llevarte como mi acompañante y permitirte tocar y termine recibiendo estos cuatro pases

-Yo no…

-Entiendo si no quieres participar, mi intención no es que te sientas obligada a hacerlo pero pienso que sería magnífico que ambas tocáramos una vez más , si recibo un "no" como respuesta te prometo que buscare otra forma en la que puedas recompensarme- tomo sus cosas y camino hasta donde Maki estaba sentada – si cambias de opinión puedes llamarme el teléfono está detrás de la tarjeta , fue un placer verte Maki – y después de eso salió de la cafetería

Maki y yo tomamos algo en la cafetería, no mencione nada sobre el asunto por un rato.

-¿Qué tal esta tu café? – pregunte

-sabe bien – respondí ella de un forma careciente de ánimos

-Maki , ¿estás pensando en aceptar su propuesta?

-¿Por que la pregunta?

-Desde hace un rato que observas el café pero no le das ningún sorbo , eso quiere decir que estás pensando

-Me conoces bien- continua observando la taza y forma una sonrisa triste con sus labios-Tu… ¿que crees que yo debo hacer?

-Maki creo que no estoy en la posición de decidir algo como eso, pero pienso que por el momento deberías de tomarte tu tiempo y analizar la situación con más calma.

Maki asintió con la cabeza.

Continuamos en la cafetería por un rato más y un tiempo después nos marchamos.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días en la escuela a mi punto de vista trascurrieron de una forma lenta , supongo que para Maki era igual ya que últimamente no le había ido muy bien.

-¿Nicochi, Nicochi?, ¡Nicochi!- moví la cabeza con velocidad y voltee hasta donde se me llamaba

-Pareces distraída – me dijo Nozomi desde el asiento trasero

-No lo estoy- dije volteando de nuevo hasta la ventana

-¿Que es lo que estas mirando?- Me pregunto Nozomi mientras ella también observaba por la ventana

-…no .. Es nada… importante – dije de forma nerviosa intentando evitar que Nozomi se diera cuenta que estaba mirando a Maki-chan

-Jaja, que acaso no puedes dejar de pensar ningún minuto en ella, pareces algo así como un perro guardián – el comentario de Nozomi me molesto tanto que termine por gritar a la mitad de la clase

-¡Basta gran idiota ,deja de decir estupideces!

-Señorita Yazawa , no me parece nada pertinente que usted se encuentre platicando a la mitad de la explicación, por favor salga ahora mismo de mi clase.

Solo obedecí las órdenes de la profesora y me levante de mí haciendo con cautela.

Por un rato me quede pensando en que hacer, todos mis compañeros se encontraban en clase y no tenía nadie con quien hablar por lo que decidí dar una vuelta alrededor de la escuela, debí de estar así por nos treinta minutos , un poco más tarde me tope que Rin y Hanayo quienes se encontraban de una forma muy cariñosa una con la otra como de costumbre ,me acerque a pasos lentos hasta ellas para poder preguntar por Maki.

-Rin-chan me haces cosquillas – dijo Hanayo mientras se movía de lado a lado

-Cayochi está haciendo caras muy lindas – dijo Rin sin dejar de mover sus manos rápidamente picando el estómago y el cuello de Hanayo mientras esta reía

-Basta Rin-chan, jaja no puedo con esto- De un momento a otro Rin tomo el rostro de Hanayo con sus dos manos y lo posiciono frente al suyo quedando así las dos muy juntas

-Entonces no quiero que vuelvas a decir que no eres linda Cayochi, porque para mí tu eres la persona más hermosa que yo he visto – Rin sonrió ampliamente y le dio un pequeño beso a Hanayo en los labios , yo fingí no haber visto nada para no incomodar.

-Rin-chan – un rubor se hiso presente en las mejillas de Hanayo

Al ver el comportamiento de Hanayo , Rin también se ruborizo pero aún tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-mmm- Dije mientras ponía mi puño en mi boca para llamar su atención

-Nico-chan- ambas chicas voltearon para poder verme

-Hola – dije mientras hacia un movimiento con mi mano derecha

-¿Que te trae por aquí? , aun no es el receso

-Bueno es… una larga historia pero el punto es que salí antes por ciertas circunstancias – moví una de mis manos hasta mi cabeza y la rasque ligeramente- umm por cierto saben dónde está Maki-chan

-Desde que acabo la clase de deportes no la hemos visto, ella solo dijo que iría a un lugar sola pero no nos lo menciono

-Aun así su pongo que tu debes de saber en dónde está, o no Nico-chan – Dijo Rin en un tono poco usual de su parte, lo dijo de una forma picara como cuando Nozomi me comentaba algo de ese estilo

-…Bueno… gracias por la información nos vemos más tarde – me retire de manera inquieta

Avance por las escaleras y luego di la vuelta en un corredor, suponía perfectamente en donde se encontraba Maki –chan y al parecer lo que mi menta había deducido en un par de minutos era totalmente cierto, al fondo en el salón de música se escuchaba de forma tenue la melodía de un piano, camine hasta la puerta y abrí el salón con cautela para no molestar a la hermosa chica que tocaba plácidamente.

Las manos de la pelirroja caían con delicadeza sobre el piano, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, la canción no era simple sin embargo Maki había logrado memorizar cada tecla que debía tocar en el momento exacto sin necesidad de abrir los ojos

Al final cuando concluyo la canción se quedó unos segundos aun con los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza hacia enfrente como cuando tocaba.

Yo me encontraba sentada en la parte trasera, cuando Maki abrió los ojos comencé a aplaudir.

-N-Nico-chan – dijo nerviosa volteándose hasta mi de una forma brusca

-Fue una buena interpretación

-¿Q-que haces aquí?

-Bueno ya que me corrieron de mi clase pensé en dar una vuelta por la escuela pero digamos que cierto sonido me atrajo – levante una ceja mientras comentaba esto

-¿Espera te corrieron de una clase? , que fue lo que hiciste ahora

-Nada importante es solo que interrumpí a la profesora en medio de una explicación por que Nozomi estaba diciendo sus estupideces

Maki me miro unos segundos con desaprobación, en ese sentido ella se parece mucho a una madre cuando regaña a su hija por haber cometido un error .

-Oye no me mires de esa forma que la culpa no es toda mía

-N-Nico , trata de tomarte esto más enserio

-Lo estoy tomando enserio – me acerque a ella

-No lo parece – se cruzó de brazos

-Claro que me preocupa algo como eso pero el hecho de que me sacaran de clases me hiso poder verte mas temprano – no me di cuenta de lo que dije en ese momento

-N-Nico -dijo Maki sonrojándose

Me acerque aún más a ella inconsciente mente, causando que mi cara estuviera casi a centímetros de distancia de la de Maki , cuando cobre consistencia de lo que mis impulsos me estaban llevando a cometer mire alrededor tratando de buscar una excusa para no tener que explicar lo que estuve a punto de hacer , para mi suerte encontré el pretexto perfecto.

-Es-estás pensando en participar con ella cierto – señale inmediatamente la carta color blanco frente al piano

-Y-yo aún no lo sé- Maki agacho su cabeza tímidamente

-Sabes yo también lo estuve pensando, sé que te dije que no es algo que me incumba pero si te preocupa tanto creo también yo me preocupo

-Nico- dijo en forma de susurro – si te soy sincera – camino con pasos lentos hasta un asiento, yo la seguí – me preocupa mucho el tener que hacer algo como esto, sé que es algo que le prometí pero a pesar de eso no sé si debo hacerlo, ella dijo que no era obligatorio pero me sentiría mal si no le recompensara por lo que le dije hace algunos años

-y has pensado en que es lo que tú quieres realmente

Maki se quedó callada

-Por qué no piensas en eso primero, dime ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-qué pasa si toco una vez más y vuelvo a aferrarme a ese sueño

-Tú le sigues teniéndole miedo a eso cierto

-No quiero engañarme a mí misma

-De esa forma no podrás encontrar la respuesta que estás buscando

-Solo estoy confundida

-Sabes Maki eres la persona más talentosa que he conocido, cuando dejaste el piano una parte de ti también se quedó atrás eso me preocupo mucho , ahora que tienes esta oportunidad no te puedo pedir que la tomes pero me gustaría que decidieras lo que tu corazón te diga

Maki me abrazo con fuerza, fue agradable sentir su calor por un momento.

Más tarde me retire y volví a mis clases

.

.

.

Cuando llegue a mi casa tome un baño y al salir Maki me envió un mensaje de texto.

 **-Ya tome la una decisión espero que sea la mejor, mañana te cuento los detalles**

 **-Está bien Maki –chan, hablamos luego**

Me senté a la orilla de mi cama y me arroje sobre esta, "¿qué es lo que ella eligió?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras escribía el capítulo pensaba en muchas situaciones que podrían funcionar de echo pensaba tanto en que escribir que ha veces mientras hacia cualquier actividad menonia a redactar la historia en mi mente, se que no quedo muy largo pero pienso que tiene lo todos los detalles que quería contar en esta.**

 **Gracias por leer :D**


	12. Respuesta

Me levante, cepille mi cabello y lo recogí formando dos típicas coletas, me mire al espejo y sonreí , baje las escaleras de mi casa , me despedí de mis tres hermanos menores y de mi madre y me marche a la escuela pero por supuesto que antes pasaría a casa de Maki –chan para acompañarla como de costumbre.

Mientras me dirigía a la casa de mi amiga una voz desde la parte de atrás me llamo

-Nicochi – inmediatamente voltee para ver a Nozomi tomada de la mano de Eli, ambas chicas se acercaron a mí y me saludaron

-Buenos días Nico-chan – Dice Eli

-Buenos días – le respondo de vuelta, me quedo observándolas un instante

-¿Sucede algo? – me pregunta Nozomi

-Me preguntaba el ¿por qué se dirigen hacia esta dirección? si la escuela queda en el sentido contrario

Eli y Nozomi se miraron un instante poco después hablaron – muy bien Nicochi nos descubriste , te estábamos siguiendo

-Y ¿por qué? – pregunte

\- Bueno todo fue idea de Nozomi – dijo Eli poniendo su mano en su cabeza en forma de vergüenza – ella me dijo que sería algo divertido y de repente me dirigió a donde estabas para espiarte y empezamos a seguirte

Puse mi mano en mi frente frotándola con fuerza , hay días en las que me sacan de quicio .

Comencé a caminar sin decir palabra , ambas se quedaron hay paradas viéndome , me detuve y las llame.

-Que acaso no planean venir no tengo su tiempo – dije en voz seria

Las dos se desconcertaron pero no dijeron nada solo caminaron hasta mi y comenzaron a seguirme.

-Santo cielo Nicochi tiene gustos muy caros – Dijo Nozomi una vez que llegamos a casa de Maki , lo dijo con un tono burlón, era más que evidente que no solo se refería a la casa

-¿De que estas hablando? – me ruborice, sin esperar respuesta puse mi mano sobre el timbre y toque .

La madre de Maki salió de la gran casa y me saludo, por un momento breve observo a mis acompañantes y les sonrió.

-Buenos días Nico-chan , veo que bienes acompañada

-Son solo unas amigas de la escuela que me encontré en el camino y quisieron venir también

-Es un placer – la madre de Maki saludo cortes mente a Eli y a Nozomi – Maki debe de estar arreglando un par de cosas porque no entran

Nozomi, Eli y yo , nos dispusimos a pasar en compañía de la madre de Maki , la señora Nishikino nos mostró el sillón de la sala para que tomáramos asiento , a ninguna de nosotras se preocupaba el tiempo ya que era bastante temprano .

-¿No gustan algo de beber? – nos ofreció muy amablemente la señora Nishikino

-No gracias –respondimos las tres

Estuvimos hablando animadamente con la madre de Maki por varios minutos , ella comentaba algunas cosas sobre la escuela y hablaban sobre el trabajo del consejo estudiantil de Nozomi y Eli.

Al poco rato Maki bajo las escaleras y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Nozomi y Eli , las saludo rápidamente y más tarde se despidió de su madre para que nos dirigiéramos a la escuela.

-Tu suegra es muy lindan Nico – dijo Nozomi casi susurrándome

-Espera ¿que? – dije molesta y me aleje rápido , Nozomi se quedó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Camine hasta Maki para poder hablar con ella

Al llegar a la escuela nos despedimos de Maki yo la acompañe hasta su salón pero en ningún momento sentí la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle sobre la propuesta de Nao por lo que decidí que eso se lo preguntaría más tarde.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi salón

Las clases pasaron rápido, uno de mis profesores falto por lo que no impartieron una de las clases y la hora se recorrió , para no aburrirme mientras estaba esperando a que Maki también saliera de sus clases me dirigí al salón del consejo estudiantil junto con Nozomi y Eli las cuales justo ahora se encontraban juagando un estúpido juego de pareja.

-Nicochi debe aprender a ser más respetuosa con sus madres– dijo Nozomi mientras apretaba mis mejillas con fuerza

-Deja de hacer eso, me lastimas – me queje- Eli dile algo

-Nozomi creo que estas siendo algo ruda – Eli le puso la mano en el hombro, pidiéndole a Nozomi que me soltara

-oooo vamos Eli, que acaso no quieres que Nicochi sea una buena hija

-jaja- una risa nerviosa salió de la boca de Eli

-Elichi es una madre muy blanda – dijo Nozomi asiendo un puchero

-Lo soy –Elí puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Nozomi y comenzó a acariciarla

Nozomi acerco su cara a la de Eli y la beso, yo solo las miraba -"porque hacen este tipo de cosas frente a mi es muy incómodo" -pensé , se tardaron un momento así hasta que me fastidie de la escena y las separe

-Vasta – grite

-Nicochi no debe interrumpir a sus madres – me regaño Nozomi – si no recibirás otro castigo – su mirada se tornó sombría.

Trague saliva, y me moví hasta otro sitio de forma nerviosa no quiero estar aquí dije, Salí del salón del consejo y fui a la planta baja.

 **Vista de Maki**

Desde que Nao me ofreció acompañarla y tocar junto a ella en el piano como en los viejos tiempos una parte de mí se preocupó por un lado, pensé que si llagaba a hacerlo caería de nuevo en una fantasía tonta, sin embargo por otro lado una fuerte emoción también creció en mi ese día, no podría describirla con claridad pero era como si mi corazón se acelerara de una nueva forma.

La noche anterior después de charlar con Nico en el salón de música, muchas cosas me pasaron por la mente entre ellas algunos recuerdos como la vez que deje de tocar o mi primer concierto.

También por curiosidad saque la caja de aquella sala y la lleve a mi habitación, una vez hay comencé a hurgarla y con melancolía, felicidad y tristeza miraba cada una de las cosas que había adentro de la misma.

Viejos trofeos , fotografías , cartas de recomendación , entre otras muchas cosas más ,era lo que esta contenía, después de estar así un rato me encontré con una imagen un tanto peculiar. En esta me encontraba sentada frente al piano, recuerdo que para aquel entonces mis pies no llegaban al piso por lo que siempre que tocaba movía mis pies de lado a lado con si fuera un cronometro, sonreí ampliamente al recordar esto.

Por mera curiosidad saque de mi mochila la invitación que me dio Nao , yo había optado por no abrirla porque ya conocía el contenido de la misma a demás si llegaba a rechazar la oferta el sobre no se encontraría en mal estado y así le podría regresar los pases.

En sima de el sobre blanco decía mi nombre con cursiva y se encontraba justo en el mismo estado en el que Nao me lo había entregado, debió ser por casualidad pero me puse a mirar a aquella carta blanca con más detenimiento y observe algo de lo que no me había percatado, en una de las esquinas parecía haber un pequeño bulto, tal vez fue por este extraño descubrimiento por el cual me decidí a abrir el sobre.

Con mis manos comencé a desprender con mucho cuidado la parte de arriba y tome la carta , poco después la extendí.

 **Por medio del presente se le informa a la señorita Nishikino Maki que ha sido invitada a….**

"Puras formalidades"- pensé -y en ese momento deje de leerlo.

Volví a hurgar una vez más adentro del sobre adentro solo parecían venir los pases por lo que me decepciones mucho al saber que había abierto el sobre para no encontrarme con nada de interés.

Pero la desilusión se pasó cuando note que en uno de estos pases tenía un papelito pegado y doblado por la mitad, lo mire extrañada.

Tome el papel y lo desdoble, mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver lo que este contenía.

Era una imagen de cuando tenía doce años , pero no cualquier imagen fue la de mi último concurso, en la imagen tenia formada una gran sonrisa mis ojos se encontraban cerrados y portaba un vestido de color blanco.

En la parte trasera de la misma imagen había algo escrito que decía lo siguiente.

 **Para Nishikino Maki:**

 **Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, tanto así que el recordar este momento me trae nostalgia.**

 **En aquella ocasión me pediste que tratara de comprender tu situación, yo sabía perfectamente que tu futuro seria convertirte en doctora pero aun así insistí. por mi estúpida terquedad termine alejándome de ti, sin embargo cada día me volvía aún más fuerte más persistente , cada momento en el que pensé en rendirme recordaba tus palabras ,pero no solo lo que comentaste aquel día ,sino todo lo que me dijiste desde el primer al último día que nos vimos.**

 **Durante mi estancia en parís conocí a mucha gente, la mayoría eran proezas musicales, lo único que podía pasar por mi cabeza en ese momento era "Maki merece estar aquí tanto o más que yo", es gracioso aunque no lo creas aún recuerdo como fue tu última presentación como si mi memoria la reprodujera en forma de video.**

 **Cada vez que lo recuerdo mi corazón se inunda de una inmensidad de emociones y aun cuando han pasado tres años sigo pensando que tu presentación es incomparable.**

 **Hay días en los que entreno una y otra vez pero siento que no he podido alcanzarte , aun así me esfuerzo cada vez más para poder estar a tu nivel y por lo menos ser una buena rival .**

 **Mientras te escribo esto tengo una gran sonrisa en los labios y simplemente no puedo evitarlo pero es que en verdad agradezco el poder haberte conocido y sin importar si rechazas o aceptas mi propuesta yo me seguiré esforzando para poder igualarte y superarte.**

 **Porciento la fotografía original la tengo yo, espero que no te moleste pero me hace mucha ilusión recordar aquel evento.**

 **Atentamente: Fukui Nao**

Al terminar de leer lo que estaba escrito unas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, no lo note hasta que la imagen comenzó a mojarse por mi llanto , seque mis lágrimas con un papel y puse mi imagen junto a la misma que había observado un rato atrás , aprecie las dos fotos y por primera vez note lo mucho que había crecido , una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en mi mientras más lagrimas caían ,yo al fin había tomado una decisión.

 **Tiempo actual**

Me senté en una esquina mire un rato hacia enfrente y le di un sorbo a la bebida que compre unos minutos atrás -"es bastante dulce "- pensé. Maki estaba parada detrás de mí.

-Nico-chan – dijo ella dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba

-Hasta que al fin llegas

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperándome?

-Bueno Salí un poco antes

-Siento si te hice esperar – hiso una pequeña reverencia

-No es necesario, bueno ya es hora de que vayamos a casa

-si

Es agradable verla tan sonriente, esa aura que la cubre creí que no volvería a verla nunca en mi vida.

-Oye, Maki –chan- la llame con cautela

-Si

-Me contaras que fue lo que elegiste

Maki se froto la cabeza y movió su cabello con la mano , ella tenía una amplia sonrisa

-Yo voy a tocar

Mi corazón latió muy rápido al escuchar esa respuesta.

-En ese caso, te estaré apoyando

-Gracias, Nico –chan

-No hay de qué y ¿ya empezaste a practicar?

-Bueno la verdad es que aún no le he hecho saber mi respuesta a Nao , pero se lo diré lo más pronto posible

Caminamos hasta nuestros respectivos hogares por supuesto que hablamos un poco más sobre el tema , una sensación distinta y hermosa se hiso presente , cuando hable con Maki pude sentir como si aun fuéramos pequeñas como si ni el tiempo ,ni los problemas , ni las perdidas hubieran ocurrido, era algo que hacía años que no sentía.

Tuve que contenerme todo el camino hasta llegar a casa , cuando lo hice subí rápido las escaleras y en mi habitación pude llorar de felicidad , justo en este momento no deseo que este sentimiento desaparezca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Me tarde en hacer el capítulo fanfic lo siento :'C , no se me ocurrían muchas ideas de como contar esta parte de la historia, termine dándole muchas vueltas sobre cómo quedaría , hasta que de repente se me ocurrieron muchas cosas y termine el capítulo de esta manera .**

 **Tratare de acabar el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible :)**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	13. Antes del concurso

Maki llamo a Nao poco después, la castaña se puso realmente feliz al recibir un "si" como respuesta, tanto que pensé que ese día lloraría de felicidad al igual que yo.

Maki y Nao comenzaron a practicar la partitura, me quedaba durante sus ensayos para poder deleitarme un rato con su música, ambas tocaban de una formas maravillosa y ninguna de las dos pretendía ceder ante la otra, su forma de coordinarse era única porque al mismo tiempo que competían trabajaban juntas casi como una sola.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien- le señalo Nao a Maki

-Y ni hablar de ti, lo haces excelente

-Muchas gracias Maki

Ambas tomaron las dos botellas de agua que se encontraban sobre el piano y se dispusieron a beber de estas.

-Tu qué opinas Nico ¿que te parece? – me pregunto Maki entusiasmada

-Yo no sé nada acerca de esto – reí con modestia – pero lo está haciendo maravilloso

-Me alegro que te guste

-Muy bien , Maki hay que continuar ya queda muy poco tiempo

-Si

Tardaron una hora más para que su ensayo terminara luego de esto Maki y yo caminamos directo a nuestras casas.

-¿No te aburres de estar sentada? – me pregunto Maki

-En realidad no, me entretiene verte tocar

-pero si repetimos la misma canción por varias horas

-Tienes razón pero me gusta que estés feliz – Maki se sonrojo, yo también me ruborice

-Nico te gustaría asistir conmigo el día de la presentación – Maki extendió hasta mi el boleto

-Por supuesto que me encantaría pero, creí que irías alguno de tus padres después de todo solo tienes un pase para invitado

-Si lose pero me gustaría dártelo a ti

-Y a ¿qué se debe esta repentina petición? – pregunte

-Desde que Nao me dio los pases pensé en ti, después de todo tu siempre has sido la única que me ha escuchado tocar en todos los conciertos – Maki se sonrojo – sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte no darte el pase a ti

-Si me lo pides así asistiré, sigues siendo poco honesta Maki – la abrase-pero al menos ya no te ocultas tanto como antes

Tardamos unos cuantos minutos más, me despedí de Maki al llegar a su casa y comencé mi camino directo a la mía.

Antes de llegar pase a un mini súper para comprar lo que cocinaría para la cena, cuando Salí de ahí me topé con Honoka.

-¿Honoka –chan? – pregunte

-¿Nico?- respondió ella

-Mucho tiempo sin verte - le dije felizmente

\- ummm así es – la note nerviosa

-¿Pasa algo?

Froto su cara con una de sus manos – pensé que no me hablarías después de lo que ocurrió esa vez

-O – yo también frote mi cabeza con incomodidad recordando el día que Honoka me detuvo para no hablar con Maki – en realidad lo había olvidado – conteste francamente

-Heee – Honoka se sorprendió

-Bueno desde hace un tiempo atrás que me llevo muy bien con Umi así que el asunto quedo totalmente en el olvido para mi

-Creí que estarías aunque sea un poco molesta

-No lo estoy –me reí ligeramente al terminar de decir esta frase

-Aun así discúlpame por lo que hice – ella hiso una reverencia

-No es necesario –agite las manos

-Y ¿ cómo van las cosas con Maki? Se rumoraba que participaría en un evento importante

-Si así es –puse mis dos manos sobre mi cadera orgullosa como si se tratara de mi

-Me alegro mucho por ella, enserio, la verdad es que no le he hablado tampoco

-Y ¿por qué no?- pregunte con curiosidad

-Me sentí un tanto apenada desde el día de la graduación de la secundaria

-Deberías hablar con ella estoy segura de que se alegrara mucho

-Supongo que es lo más conveniente

-Y ¿ya le has dicho? – Honoka susurro esto de forma picara

-De… decirle ¿qué? a ¿Quién? – dije sonrojándome

-Nico-chan sé que lo entendiste perfectamente – comenzó a reír

-Bueno sobre… eso aún no lo sabe pero… se lo diré

-Te estas tardando – dijo Honoka

-Lose, pero no está fácil –replique

-Claro que es fácil, solo tienes que parte frente a ella y decirle quieres salir conmigo

-Tu no lo entiendes mi corazón se vuelve loco cada vez que la veo, me sonrojo por cualquier pequeñez y aun peor tengo ganas de besarla – me ruboriza bastante

-Claro que lo entiendo perfectamente Nico que ya se te olvido que yo salgo con Tsubasa

-Heee ¿desde cuándo? – pregunte

-o es cierto no te lo comente, tsubasa y yo llevamos saliendo desde hace un año

-¿De verdad?

-Si

-No me lo imagine, me alegro mucho por ambas

-Gracias

Un pequeño silencio se hiso presente entre las dos hasta que Honoka comento.

-Sabes Nico al principio no es tan fácil – dijo mirando a sus pies

Me quede viéndola

-Por un tiempo me pregunte ¿qué pasa si ella me rechaza?,¿ de seguro creerá que es algo extraño?, ¿dos chicas pueden estar juntas?,¿ cuanto me dolería que ella me diera un no por respuesta? . Me preocupe mucho por todo esto, muy buena parte de mi tiempo me quede pensándolo y no podía evitar sentirme ansiosa y triste, no quería seguir con eso. Un día mientras Tsubasa me acompañaba decidí acabar con aquel asunto y decírselo de una vez , cuando se lo dije lo único que podía pensar en ese momento fue algo como "Lo he hecho ahora ella me odiara" pero al mismo tiempo sentí un gran alivio porque me quite un gran peso de encima, agache mi cabeza me di la vuelta sin esperar a que ella me respondiera y cuando estuve a punto de correr ella me abrazo por la espalda , me desconcerté por completo por sus acciones pero fue algo que nunca olvidare de ese día.- ante esta anécdota Honoka comenzó a reír – Es normal sentirte insegura no te culpo , pero piénsalo bien , al no confesarte no ganas nada en cambio si te rechaza tendrás una conciencia clara de que ella no era para ti aunque en un principio te duela y si te acepta serias muy feliz , en este aspecto necesitas arriesgarte un poco mas Nico.

Honoka se había vuelto más madura en este sentido esto me sorprendió bastante-" me falta mucho por mejorar"- me dije a mi misma.

-Aún tengo algunas dudas sobre el asunto, pero Maki se merece saber lo mucho que me gusta

-Eso es cierto – Honoka levanto un poco la cabeza, yo también lo hice, ambas nos encontramos con una castaña que caminaba hasta nosotras.

-Lo siento tarde un poco – le dijo Tsubasa a Honoka – se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso

-No es necesario que te disculpes, además Nico –chan estuvo hablando conmigo

-Nico-chan, ¿como has estado? - Tsubasa se dirigió a mí

-Bien, gracias por preguntar

-Qué bueno, Nico justo ahora tenía planeado ir a un lugar con Honoka, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

-No gracias , tengo que llegar a casa y preparar la cena , además no quiero hacer un mal tercio, pero te agradezco por la invitación – Me despedí de ellas y camine un poco pero por curiosidad voltee una vez más, en ese momento Honoka beso a Tsubasa gentilmente por un par de segundos luego se retiraron tomadas de las manos.

"¿Si yo te digo como me siento tu harías algo así Maki-chan?"- eso fue lo que paso por mi mente al ver a Honoka de esa forma con Tsubasa

Camine hasta mi casa, prepare la cena y más tarde me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, se suponía que ese día acompañaría a Maki a la práctica a buena hora por lo que me arregle rápido.

-Buenos días One-chan dijeron mis tres hermanos -al verme bajar las escaleras

-Buenos días, Kotaru, Kokoro y Kokoa – les di un beso a los tres en la frente –Buenos días mama – me hacer que a ella y la abrase

-Buenos días, ¿saldrás temprano?

-Sí, planeaba verme con Maki –chan para su práctica

-Parece que está un poco atareada con ese asunto

-Si pero también ella se encuentra muy feliz de poder participar

-Realmente no pensé que Maki volvería al piano

-Yo también lo dude, pero considero que fue lo mejor

-Concuerdo contigo – mi madre me extendió un plato – para que desayunara

-Gracias por la comida

Después de acabar me despedí de mi familia y Salí de mi casa.

Durante el trayecto me llegaron un par de mensajes de Maki.

 **Buenos días Maki-chan ya voy directo tu casa para irnos**

 **-Buenos días Nico, sobre eso, hoy no podremos ir juntas, mi padre tuvo que salir desde temprano al hospital con mi madre y yo tuve que acompañarlos**

 **Y entonces ¿que pasara?**

 **-Te parece bien si nos vemos haya**

 **Si, te estaré esperando**

 **-Nos vemos más tarde**

Camine un poco más lento y cambie mi ruta hacia el sentido contrario.

Llegue en un par de minutos a el edificio donde Maki y Nao tocaban, el lugar era amplio, le pertenecía a la familia de Nao , tenía varios pisos , hasta donde lo sé en ese edificio se realizaban eventos de diversos tipos , el lugar donde ellas practicaban se encontraba en la segunda planta , el piano estaba localizado sobre un pequeño escenario , las únicas que entraban hay eran Nao , Maki y yo .

Se abrió la puerta, puse mi credencial en mostrador y una señorita anoto mi nombre en una lista luego me indico que podía pasar.

Tome el ascensor y subí a la segunda planta.

Cuando llegue a la última puerta Nao se encontraba tocando, se le veía bastante relajada, trate de no hacer ruido cuando entre para no desconcentrarla, en ningún momento volteo a verme por lo que creí que había cumplido mi cometido pero poco después acelero el movimiento de sus dedos me dio un vistazo rápido con un poco de indiferencia y continuo tocando, yo no dije nada al respecto y espere a que terminara la pieza.

La forma de tocar de Nao era diferente a la de Maki ella lo hacía de manera rápida y de una forma que pretendía aparentar perfeccionismo, mientras que Maki tocaba un tanto más lenta y con mucha confianza en sí misma, las expresiones que ambas ponían también eran distintas Nao lucia centrada y seria y por su parte Maki era relajada y no se tensaba mucho.

Nao paro y se levantó del asiento del piano.

-¿Maki no binó contigo?

-Me dijo que llegaría un poco tarde sus padres tenían trabajo en el hospital y ella los acompaño

-Enserio ellos siguen creyendo que está bien que se vuelva doctora – Nao lanzo un pequeño bufido

-Es su única hija y el hospital ha estado a manos de la familia Nishikino desde que se inauguró así que entiendo el por qué insisten tanto con que Maki trabaje en ese lugar

-Eso no es lo correcto – dijo Nao molesta

Me sorprendí al percatarme de esto, nunca la había visto de esta forma

-No dije que fuese lo correcto – le conteste

Solo espero que Maki no se tarde mucho en llegar, no quiero que la actitud de Nao me haga discutir con ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nao está enfadada ¿peleara con Nico? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, la verdad no sé si las hare discutir aun, tendré que pensarlo. :,c**

 **Gracias por leer. :D**


	14. Una despedida y un progreso

Nao paro y se levantó del asiento del piano.

-¿Maki no binó contigo?

-Me dijo que llegaría un poco tarde sus padres tenían trabajo en el hospital y ella los acompaño

-Enserio ellos siguen creyendo que está bien que se vuelva doctora – Nao lanzo un pequeño bufido

-Es su única hija y el hospital ha estado a manos de la familia Nishikino desde que se inauguró así que entiendo el por qué insisten tanto con que Maki trabaje en ese lugar

-Eso no es lo correcto – dijo Nao molesta

Me sorprendí al percatarme de esto, nunca la había visto de esta forma

-No dije que fuese lo correcto – le conteste

-pareciera que es lo que mencionaste

-Nao comprendo la situación de Maki y la de sus padres, la forma en la que sus ellos han pretendido inculcarle su trabajo no ha sido la manera correcta pero…

-Calla no lo entiendes

Su personalidad parresia agresiva.

-Claro que lo entiendo

-No ,no lo entiendes por culpa de todo esto Maki perdió las esperanzas dejo de creer en si misma dejo de soñar

-En cierta parte es verdad pero debes de entender que no todo ha sido de esa forma

-Entender ¿qué? , ¡Es absurdo querer arrebatarle las esperanzas a alguien!

-¡Si lo es! , pero ellos no se dieron cuenta sé que no es justificable…

-Es por eso justamente que quiero acabar con esto pronto

-¿Acabar? a que te refieres

-Pronto me iré y lo sabes

\- Si pero ¿a qué viene todo eso?

-No planeo irme sola

-¿De qué hablas Nao?

-Quiero que Maki me acompañe

No puede ser Nao lo está diciendo enserio

-Quiero que Maki venga conmigo a parís, lo pensé durante un tiempo en verdad no savia de qué forma proponérselo después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo una vez que regrese ese dichoso concierto apareció frente a mí y era el plan perfecto, savia que Maki tomaría mi propuesta…

-¡Ella no puede marcharse contigo! , no lo ara no…

-Nico enserio crees que no me he dado cuenta es evidente que Maki quiere convertirse en pianista y no podrá lograrlo estando aquí

-Lose pero yo no…

Nao se acercó a mí y me susurro – además se perfectamente como lo que sientes por ella

Me separe con brusquedad de Nao empujándola – Eres una tonta ¿por qué haces esto?

-No quiero que ella se aleje otra vez, no estoy dispuesta a perderla, por ella amo lo que hago por ella he logrado estar en donde estoy , no lo entiendo muy bien pero si puedo devolverle todo lo que hiso por mi lo are

No creo que Nao se haya dado cuenta de que lo que está sintiendo por Maki no es solo una amistad, pero pronto lo sabrá es justo por eso que ahora tengo miedo.

-¡Ella no se marchara!– reclame

-¡Y quien lo impedirá! , Nico que egoísta de tu parte

-¿Egoísta?

-¡¿Qué? no me dirás que no es egoísta pensar en que ella se quede solo por un capricho tuyo, acaso serias capaz de poner a Maki a elegir entre su sueño y tú!

-Yo no – negué con la cabeza, no sé qué me pasa

-¡Basta ustedes dos! – Voltee mi cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz – ¡¿qué rayos les pasa?!

-Maki – dijimos Nao y yo al mismo tiempo

-dejen de gritarse, ¿Nico estas bien?– Maki se acercó a mí, no me había dado cuenta de que yo estaba llorando – ¿Nao que paso aquí?

Nao solo negó con la cabeza se alejó y dijo – si quieres saberlo que te lo cuente ella, Maki hoy no estoy de humor para la práctica mejor hay que dejarla para otro día – luego de esto ella salió por la puerta

-¿Nico cómo te sientes?– Maki acariciaba mi cabeza

-estoy bien

-¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí?

-Si por favor

Las dos nos retiramos del edificio, cerca de ahí había un parque así que Maki me ofreció que ambas acudiéramos para calmarme, Maki compro dos crepas y ambas nos sentamos en los columpios.

-Ten – me extendió la crepa hasta mi

-Gracias

-No hay de que

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por poco tiempo

-Nico – me llamo

-Si

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Nada de importancia

-¿Nada de importancia? Ambas estaban gritando y peor aún tú estabas llorando

-Solo fueron un montón de cosas tontas

-¿Nico por qué no quieres contarme? yo siempre te cuento todo

-Porque si lo hago estoy segura de que me sentiré como una tonta

-Odio que no confías en mí

-No es que no confié en ti es solo que temo estar haciendo las cosas solo para mi bienestar –de nuevo comencé a soltar lagrimas

-Nico no llores, está bien si no quieres decírmelo – Maki me abrazo

-Maki no quiero volver a meterme en problemas con Nao así que lo mejor sería que yo ya no asistiera a sus prácticas

-Nico no quiero que dejes de ir

-debes de entender que no quiero incomodarte

-No lo harías

-Si me encuentro con Nao doy por hecho que discutiremos de nuevo y es lo que menos quiero

Maki agacho la cabeza

-No te preocupes estaré ahí el día del concierto, te lo prometo

-Está bien –Asintió con la cabeza

Salimos del parque, durante la semana siguiente no podía hablar mucho con Maki después de todo faltaba muy poco tiempo para que ella y Nao participaran y comenzaron a practicar más y más tanto que para mi parecer era algo exagerado pero si Maki estaba de acuerdo no pondría objeción alguna, lo único que realmente me molestaba con respecto a esto era la discusión que tuve con Nao y sus palabras me rondaban mucho por la cabeza desde entonces.

-Nicochi – Nozomi llego hasta mi con una lata de soda, tanto ella como Eli y yo estábamos paseando por un par de tiendas en el centro de la ciudad.

-Gracias – le dije a Nozomi

-Creí que Maki –chan también vendría

-Ella está preparándose para el concurso así que no quiero distraerla

-Tú solías asistir con ella ¿por qué hoy no lo hiciste? – Eli me miro unos segundos, debo de admitir que su pregunta me incomodo

-No, por nada en especial – dije un tanto cabizbaja y me encamine a una tienda de peluches para evitar sus preguntas

Lo que resto de la tarde nos la pasamos hablando y riendo sobre distintas cosas, Nozomi comenzó a contar lo que paso el fin de semana cuando estaba con Eli.

-Y entonces Elichi, tropezó con las personas que estaban delante de la fila por el pánico que tenia

-¡Nozomi! – dijo Elí

-Y después de que entráramos la expresión de Eli era algo así como "por favor Nozomi no me sueltes" jajaja

-Deja de contar esas cosas

-o vamos Elichi lucias realmente adorable

-Todo fue tu culpa por obligarme a entrar a esa casa del terror

-Parece que se divirtieron en su paseo – dije

-Si así fue – Nozomi apoyo su mano en la mesa, dio un sorbo a la bebida que pidió y luego comento – Y ¿qué hiciste tú el fin de semana Nicochi?

-N-nada importante

-No es necesario ser modesta ya sabemos que te encanta hablar de ti – ante el comentario Nozomi y Eli rieron

-Solo estuve un rato con Maki – nada que fuera relevante-y luego agache mi rostro recordando lo que paso ese día

-Si no fuera nada importante como dices no estarías así

Nozomi tenía razón y odio que la tenga

-Y ¿vas a contarnos?

-¿Por qué siempre les tengo que hablar de mis asuntos?

-Porque nunca sabes cómo resolverlos, Nico

-Sí, es cierto – sonreí – ¿Que harían si la persona que amas se fuera a Paris?

Nozomi y Eli me miraron con sorpresa – ¿De qué hablas?

-Temo a que Maki-chan tome la decisión de viajar a parís

-¿Y a qué se debe eso?

-Hace unos días hable con Nao

-No me digas que comenzaste a discutir con ella para ver quien ama más a Maki –chan

-Que eso… no fue lo que paso

-Solo me estoy burlando, no me lo tomes tan a pecho

-Es solo que me dijo que Maki podría cumplir su sueño de pianista si viaja con ella

-Entonces se debe a eso tu extraña pregunta

-Así es

-Nos contaras los detalles

-¿Tengo otra opción?

-realmente no

-está bien se los platicare – tarde un poco en contarles lo ocurrido el fin de semana

-Por eso ahora temo a que ella se marche

-¿Y ya se lo preguntaste a Maki?

-¿Preguntarle? estás loca

-Y como por que debería estarlo

-Como se te ocurre que le preguntare algo como eso

-Nico, te estas preocupando mucho por algo que aún no pasa

-Pero puede pasar

-Dime, si Maki –chan tuviese que elegir entre el piano y tú ¿a cual crees que elije?

Dude por un instante – la verdad no lose

-Esta ciega – dijo Nozomi

-Oye no me digas así

-Es la verdad es más que obvio que ella se negaría a ir con Nao

-Como lo sabes

-Nicochi…. De verdad que no tienes remedio no pretendo explicártelo

-Dime

-No, descúbrelo tu sola

-Y qué pasa si escoge irse con Nao

-Por qué aria algo como eso si ella ya escogió estar contigo

-Ella no ha hecho eso

-Lo hiso en el momento en el que te dio la razón y te apoyo la vez que Nao y tu discutieron

-mmm aún no estoy segura

-Bien, si no lo has intentado hablar con ella

-Me preguntara

-Díselo de una manera disimulada

-puede funcionar-respondí

La semana siguiente hice hasta lo imposible para poder platicar con Maki pero no pude no por qué yo quisiera ,si, no porque Maki tenía una agenda muy apretada , demasiado diría yo , practicaba sin parar en pocas ocasiones podía hablar con ella y cuando estaba a punto de mencionarle el tema alguien siempre nos interrumpía, era toda una molestia el que su rigurosa rutina me dejara disfrutar tan poco a su lado pero lo que más me enojaba era que ese tiempo lo pasaba con Nao , mentiría si negara que no estoy celosa, diría que por suerte esto se acabaría en dos días pero para mí desgracia una vez que esto se termine vendrá lo peor , la decisión de Maki , esto me está alterando a niveles inimaginables.

-Nico-escuche una voz que me llamaba

-Umi-chan – dije

-Que sorpresa verte sola, creía que venias a la escuela en compañía de Maki-chan

-En realidad así era

-¿Se pelearon?

-O no nada de eso, es solo que ella está entrenando para su presentación

-ha ya veo, escuche sobre eso, realmente me alegro que al fin decidiera regresar al mundo de la música aunque sea por unos instantes

-Si yo también – agache la cabeza con poco animo

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada importante

-Creo que no soy nadie para meterme en tus problemas Nico , pero aun así es bueno quitarse los conflictos de enzima

-Supongo, es sobré Maki chan, ya sabes me preocupa que ella se aleje , ella siempre esta con Nao y bueno no pasa mucho tiempo conmigo sé que es por la practica pero mentiría si te dijera que no me siento sola , además si ella resultara becada para viajar de seguro que se iría por varios años, Nozomi y Eli me dijeron que tratara de hablar con ella del asunto pero cada vez que lo intento algo nos interrumpe

-Una situación difícil

-Así es

-Te dije que no te tardaras tanto en confesarte

-Si lo dices de esa forma parezco una tonta- sonreí un poco

-Sinceramente no creo que ella sienta nada por Nao

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Es un secreto – puso su dedo sobre su labio

-No entiendo nada

-es porque eres tan despistada como yo

-Aun así no quita el hecho de que Maki pudiera irse con Nao aun a expensas de que ella no sienta nada

-Por el momento dudo mucho que ella tenga planeado hacer algo más aparte de concursar

-ojala que así fuera

-Nico si no puedes hablarle justo ahora díselo una vez que ese dichoso evento acabe

Los días para el concurso pasaron más rápido de lo que creí, cuando desperté justo ese fin de semana ya era el día en que Maki tocaría.

Frote mis ojos con mi mano y comencé a arreglarme , hacia unos días que una caja había llegado a mi departamento en esta decía en una pequeña nota: "para antes del concurso" y era cortesía de la casa de Maki , comencé a abrirla , dentro había un vestido muy lindo de color blanco y al lado un pequeño papelito colgaba de la etiqueta : "lo compre pensando en ti espero que te guste atentamente Maki", si ella hubiera estado justo en el momento en el que leí la Nota doy por hecho de que la hubiera besado por instinto.

Una vez que termine de cambiarme baje las escaleras, cuando mi madre me vio tapo su boca con sus dos manos y dijo.

-Nico luces hermosa

Me sonroje ante el comentario – de… verdad

-sí, luces increíble, Maki chan eligió un fabuloso vestido

-Lose a mí también me gustó mucho

-Estoy segura que la impresionaras

-Basta mama – mis mejillas se ruborizaron fuertemente

-Lo siento – rio un poco – Sera mejor que salgamos pronto si no quieres llegar tarde

Mi madre y yo tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a donde Maki me indico que me vería.

-¿Aquí es?

-Si

Al poco rato vimos como la bella chica de cabellos rojos y ojos color violeta se acercaba, su expresión parecía algo nerviosa.

-Maki –chan – su vestido era de color negro con hermosos adornos alrededor, está muy bien diseñado y su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado en una coleta bien hecha con unos cuantos adornos también, santo cielo hasta a mí se me acelero el corazón al verla es tan hermosa.

-Maki-chan, mírate te vez increíble

-Muchas gracias señora Yazawa

-No hay de que, te deseo lo mejor en tu presentación y suerte, ya tengo que irme pasare por Nico-chan más tarde adiós

-Adiós- respondimos

-¿N-Nico-chan?

-Si

-¿Te gusto el vestido?

-Me encanto Maki tienes muy buen gusto

-Te parece bien si entramos

Asentí con la cabeza y caminamos hacia la entrada.

Una vez dentro nos pidieron nuestros pases, los entregamos y más tarde nos permitieron dirigirnos a la parte donde se realizaría , jalamos una puerta y del otro lado pudimos notar a un buen grupo de personas, la mayoría parecían pasar los treinta años pero también había personas más jóvenes aunque todos tenían una característica en particular se veían de familias de clase alta.

-phsss Maki-chan –dije susurrándole- Me trajiste a una fiesta de ancianos

Maki rio ante el comentario – No nada de eso

-¿A qué hora te toca presentarte?

-No tardara mucho primero tendremos que esperar a que los demás lleguen, más tarde se presentaran un par de actos y se darán agradecimientos a las familias y personas que están presentes , luego tocar.

-Suena algo aburrido

-Es un tanto tedioso, pero no me aburriré si estoy contigo

-Oooo entonces Maki-chan no se aburre si yo estoy, que tierno

-No, nada de eso retiro lo dicho – Maki inflo sus mejillas que ahora estaban rojas y volteo su cabeza

Se veía tan tierna – pero si fue tan lindo lo que dijiste

-No te hablare hasta que dejes de molestarme

-Pareces una niña pequeña

-No soy una niña pequeña

-¿Sabes que aún me estás hablando?

Luego de esto no respondió a ningunas de mis preguntas solo se ruborizaba ante los comentarios

-Está bien, está bien te dejare de molestar

-Ya te habías tardado

-Lo siento es que realmente amo ver tu rostro así- lo dije alimentalmente

-¿N-no e-estás jugando?- Maki trataba de adivinar si de nuevo le hacia una broma o le estaba diciendo la verdad y o por mi parte trataba de excusar el hecho de que le dije que es preciosa , pero simplemente no savia como mi tono de voz fue lo bastante serio como para darse cuenta de que no miento.

-Yo… no, bueno en realidad…- Antes de contestar alguien se plantó frente a nosotras

-Nao

-Hola Maki –chan

-Hola

-Estas lista para presentación

-Si lo estoy – contesto Maki sonriendo

-Muy bien, te gustaría ir a la parte lateral hay una fuente preciosa y lidas flores adornado alrededor.

-Prefería pasar por el momento es solo que estoy con Nico-chan y…

-O no te preocupes yo entiendo, pero espero que más tarde podamos convivir

Lugo se retiró y comenzó a hablar con varias personas, ella llevaba puesto un vestido color celeste que aunque me cueste admitirlo le quedaba muy bien, su cabello iba suelto y consigo llevaba un collar de color plata que le quedaba bien, me sentía muy celosa de Nao aun que se que eso no estaba bien, por su parte creo que el sentimiento era mutuo ya que ella no dejaba de mirarme cortante mente.

Las horas pasaron, como Maki lo había comentado con anterioridad varias personas más llegaron , más tarde se presentaron un par de violinistas y pianistas con experiencia como Maki había comentada do , faltaba muy poco para que ella participara , yo estaba preocupada ni el ambiente , ni el tiempo nos había permitido halar para poderle decir cómo me siento , preferí esperar a que terminara para podérselo decir

-Buenas tardes – dijo un hombre robusto enfrente del escenario – me gustaría anunciarles que el siguiente acto va por parte de dos de las más jóvenes prodigios en el piano.

Luego de esto Nao y Maki pasaron al frente , dieron una reverencia al público y se sentaron , Nao posiciono sus manos primero y Maki parecía analizar las teclas, ambas se miraron sonrieron y empezaron a tocar .

Al principio era un poco lento para mi gusto pero la melodía se disfrutaba bastante daba ese ambiente de serenidad, pero al pasar un poco se volvió más rápida , las personas que veían la presentación estaba impactados , por la coordinación que ambas tenían .

Maki era una persona libre cuando tocaba , parecía como un ave que había sido enjaulada por mucho tiempo y ahora de nuevo podía probar la libertad y extender sus hermosas alas.

Los movimientos de sus manos eran impresionantes, las prácticas en las que yo había estado había escuchado la misma canción y aunque me parecía una interpretación hermosa, no se podía comparar con lo que estaba escuchando ahora.

Ambas acabaron, dieron de nuevo una reverencia y se retiraron, el público lucia satisfecho por lo que acababan de escuchar y yo también no podía estar más feliz por lo hermoso que resulto, camine para poder encontrarme con Maki pero ahí fue cuando ella estaba hablando con Nao.

-Maki –chan fue hermoso – la abrazo fuertemente

-Tú crees, pero tú también tocaste tan bien

-No pude haberlo hecho sin ti, ¿Maki –chan dime te gustaría seguir tocando conmigo?

-Me encantaría – ante su respuesta sentí como mi corazón dolía

-Entonces por favor ven conmigo

-¿Adonde?-Viaja conmigo a Paris tocaremos en grandes conciertos y entraras al mismo conservatorio que yo

-pero…

-Por favor, Maki tu no perteneces a nada de esto tu eres una pianista

-Yo no puedo – me sorprendí tanto como Nao con la respuesta

-¿Pero por qué no?

-Aun no lose, amo el piano , amo tocarlo pero no puedo marcharme, hay cosas que necesito hacer y no puedo dejarlas , lo siento Nao pero no puedo marcharme contigo- Maki dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse

-En ese caso entonces- hablo Nao – Prométeme que algún día volveremos a vernos y tocaras una vez más conmigo

-Lo prometo – Nao empezó a llorar , Maki se le acercó y le dio un abrazo fuerte – Eres una gran pianista Nao tienes un talento enorme algún día serás un de las mejores pianistas del mundo no lo dudes

-Siempre quise poder escucharte decir que estabas orgullosa de mi , tú fuiste toda una inspiración para mi , Gracias Maki

-Te deseo lo mejor en tu carrera, Gracias a ti Nao

Maki se retiró.

-Te tardaste un poco – dije una vez que ella saliera

-Tenía algunas cosas pendientes

Ven conmigo, tome su mano.

-Nico –chan a donde me llevas

Me dirigía a el salón principal en él había algunas personas bailando.

-Te gustaría bailar conmigo

-Maki se -ruborizo y extendió su mano tome eso como un si

Me posicione para poder bailar con ella , el ambiente era tranquilo Maki estaba cerca de mi hombro mientras que las dos aun nos movíamos al compás de la música.

-Maki –chan…

-Si –escuche como respuesta

-Veras me gustaría poder… - dude un poco

-¿Poder qué?

-Bueno más bien sería algo como… - Antes de que dijera algo un señor se acercó a nosotras

-Lamento interrumpirlas, ¿Señorita Nishikino?

-si

-Podría venir conmigo un instante es sobre algo que quizás le interese

Maki me miro y busco mi aprobación yo hacen ti , tardo un par de minutos hablando con aquel hombre yo estaba sentada en una silla del fondo y aunque me habían invitado a bailar un par de personas me negué rotundamente.

-No gracias no quiero bailar- le dije eso a un chico de cabellos castaños que llevaba un rato insistiendo

-Por favor prometo que será entretenido – era una persona amable pero en verdad su insistencia me tenía cansada

-Ella ya te dijo que no – Maki toco el hombro del muchacho y su mirada se torno sombría

-Lo-lo siento – el muchacho se alejó temerosamente

-Que fue eso

-Nada

-Maki-chan esta celosa

-No lo estoy

-Vamos dímelo

-Que no lo estoy, porque mejor no nos vamos

-Que testaruda, está bien si eso es que quieres

Salimos ya era un tanto tarde la luna estaba frente a nosotras.

-Llamare para que pasen a recogernos – pulso los botones del teléfono y llamo rápido-Vendrán por nosotras en un par de minutos , o mejor será caminar un poco hasta el lugar donde pasaran

-Si me parece bien

-Nico-chan , con respecto a lo del tipo de haya yo umm no lose

-Está bien, ya lo había rechazado varias veces pero no quería retirarse, por cierto que te dijo aquel señor

-Nada de importancia

-Yo quería saber

-No

-O vamos

-Ya dije que no

-Maki-chan terca

Dio un bufido , paso algo que no creí que fuera a hacer

-Maki-chan- me puse roja

-¿Te molesta?

-No es solo que no me esperaba – su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía

-Entonces está bien si de ahora en adelante hago esto- agacho su rostro

-e-en no me incomoda, así que te doy el permiso – me extrañe un poco de su repentina acción pero no puedo ocultarlo me hiso muy feliz

-Mira ahora quien está siendo poco sincera– me dijo riéndose

Pasaron un par de minutos un auto de la familia de Maki nos recogió .

Este día había sido extraño pero al mismo tiempo agradable , aun no entiendo por qué Maki comenzó a tomarme de la mano pero por lómenos es algo que me alegra mucho que hiciera , en realidad justo ahora me siento muy bien espero que ella siga haciendo lo mismo.

.

.

.

 **hay un progreso para el NicoMaki 7u7.**

 **De nuevo disculpas por tardarme, estuve en exámenes y no me dio mucho tiempo para escribir :,v.**

 **Gracias por leer :D.**


	15. ¿Qué son estos sentimientos?

**Este es un capitulo se basa en los capítulos anteriores pero desde la perspectiva de Maki espero que les guste :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salí del hospital de mi familia un auto me estaba esperando, el chofer me abrió la puerta y entre con toda tranquilidad, durante el trayecto mi mente divagaba, con mis manos di ligeros toques en mis rodillas recordando la canción que estaba practicando, tardamos poco en llegar, me baje del auto y entre, di mi tarjeta en resección más tarde tome el elevador, cuando di la vuelta en el pasillo escuche algo .

-Calla no lo entiendes- la voz molesta provenía de Nao

-Claro que lo entiendo- Nico parresia intentar calmarla

Me apegue a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor

-No ,no lo entiendes por culpa de todo esto Maki perdió las esperanzas dejo de creer en si misma dejo de soñar

-En cierta parte es verdad pero debes de entender que no todo ha sido de esa forma

-Entender ¿qué? , ¡Es absurdo querer arrebatarle las esperanzas a alguien!

-¡Si lo es! , pero ellos no se dieron cuenta sé que no es justificable…

-Es por eso justamente que quiero acabar con esto pronto

-¿Acabar? a que te refieres

-Pronto me iré y lo sabes

\- Si pero ¿a qué viene todo eso?

-No planeo irme sola

-¿De qué hablas Nao?

-Quiero que Maki me acompañe – Me sorprendí ante el comentario

Nico no contesto.

-Quiero que Maki venga conmigo a parís, lo pensé durante un tiempo en verdad no savia de qué forma proponérselo después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo una vez que regrese ese dichoso concierto apareció frente a mí y era el plan perfecto, savia que Maki tomaría mi propuesta…

-¡Ella no puede marcharse contigo! , no lo ara no…

-Nico enserio crees que no me he dado cuenta es evidente que Maki quiere convertirse en pianista y no podrá lograrlo estando aquí

-Lose pero yo no…

Pude notar como Nao se le acercaba a Nico y le susurraba algo aunque no sé lo que fue pero por lo poco que vi a Nico –chan pareció incomodarle

– Eres una tonta ¿por qué haces esto?

-No quiero que ella se aleje otra vez, no estoy dispuesta a perderla, por ella amo lo que hago por ella he logrado estar en donde estoy , no lo entiendo muy bien pero si puedo devolverle todo lo que hiso por mi lo are – debo de admitir que me sonroje un tanto ante esta revelación

-¡Ella no se marchara!

-¡Y quien lo impedirá! , Nico que egoísta de tu parte

-¿Egoísta?

-¡¿Qué? no me dirás que no es egoísta pensar en que ella se quede solo por un capricho tuyo, acaso serias capaz de poner a Maki a elegir entre su sueño y tú!

-Yo no …

En ese momento Nico comenzó a llorar , no pude aguantar mas y me levante , abrí la puerta de forma brusca y grite.

-¡Basta ustedes dos! ¡¿qué rayos les pasa?!

-Maki – ambas chicas voltearon hasta mi

-dejen de gritarse, ¿Nico estas bien?¿Nao que paso aquí?- odio ver a Nico llorar

Nao solo negó con la cabeza se alejó y dijo – si quieres saberlo que te lo cuente ella, Maki hoy no estoy de humor para la práctica mejor hay que dejarla para otro día – luego de esto ella salió por la puerta

-¿Nico cómo te sientes?–comencé a acariciar su cabeza

-estoy bien

-¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí?

-Si por favor

Luego de eso nos retiramos a un parque, hable un rato con Nico y tomo la decisión de no presentarse a mis prácticas, eso me dolió pero si era lo que quería estaba bien.

Durante la siguiente semana no deje de darle vueltas al mismo asunto, la discusión se reproducía una y otra vez en mi cabeza como si se tratase de una cinta, las palabras que más se repetían eran las de Nao diciendo que me quería, simplemente no savia muy bien como tomarme, recosté mi cabeza sobre mi cama y me dispuse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí a la escuela me resultaba solitario el trayecto, Nico no me acompañaba, me sentía triste y solitaria al mismo tiempo pensé que quizás era porque desde hace varios años que ambas vamos juntas a todos lado, me costó trabajo admitir la poca independencia que tenía pero al final lo logre y también me comencé a preguntar si Nico se sentía igual, negué con la cabeza y seguí caminando.

Durante las clases miraba a la ventana inconscientemente , podía sentir una gran gama de nervios por el concurso que se aproximaba , las clases siguientes también me las pase así , durante ligeros recesos pensaba seriamente en la situación , Nao era una chica increíble era , amable , buena pianista y también es muy linda , sin embargo no podía saber cómo me sentía , por otro lado estaba un probable viaje a parís que ella me ofrecería lo pensé y lo pensé pero lo único que se me cruzaba por la cabeza era el rostro de Nico llorando y no podía soportarlo así que creí que lo mejor sería rechazar la oferta.

Camine por un pasillo cerré el salón con seguro y abrí la tapa del piano ,comencé a tocar , el otro lado de la ventana deba una vista hacia un cancha , cerca de un árbol se encontraba Rin y Hanayo ambas tan cercanas como de costumbre , charlaron un rato y luego rin abrazo a Hanayo mas tarde está la beso.

-"No entiendo cómo funcionan estas cosas"- dije para mí misma refiriéndome a cómo funciona una relación

Durante varios años y sin quererlo yo había contado con un gran número de seguidores de toda clase una molestia a mi parecer , la verdad era que aunque la mayoría de las escuelas en las que había estado eran femeninas también hubo muchos chicos que se me acercaron para confesarse , me resultaba molesto y fríamente contestaba con un no , por otro lado también existían muchas seguidoras que me pedían que aceptara sus sentimiento la respuesta también resultaba ser un no pero un tanto menos frio y duro que al que le daba a los chicos, realmente nunca sentí un interés por ellos , más bien nunca sentí n interés por nada ni nadie o al menos eso pienso porque si se tratara de una especie de interés amistoso podríamos meter en la lista :

Rin , Hanayo ,Nao, Tsubasa, Honoka ,Nozomi ,Eli , Umi , Kotori y ( esta ultima la dije dudando un poco y no sé porque) Nico.

Al mencionar su nombre una sonrisa apareció en mis labios y muchos recuerdos me pasaron por la mente.

Cuando era una Niña pequeña solía hacer hasta lo imposible para que Nico me permitiera quedarme junto a ella , por su parte Nico negaba con la cabeza y me decía que era molesta , pero por otra parte siempre se contradecía así misma y terminaba extendiéndome la mano para que yo la siguiera , durante una tarde en un parque un par de niños un año mayor que yo se acercaron para molestarme , Nico apareció y comenzó a quitármelos de encima mientras yo la veía con ojos de admiración (supongo que por eso a veces tiene el ego tan elevado) dije riendo.

Cuando crecimos y entramos a secundaria ambas habíamos cambiado drásticamente pero aun así continuábamos siendo grandes amigas, también recuerdo que durante la secundaria Nico se la pasaba peleando con Umi y aunque en un principio también yo era así más tarde me retracte al conocer mejor a la peli azul.

Cuando Nico entro a preparatoria me sentí un tanto sola aunque evidentemente eso nunca se lo iba a dejar saber.

Un evento que recuerdo mucho y aun me da un tanto de risa recordarlo fue la vez que Nico discutió con una chica que me estaba siguiendo , Nico simplemente siempre ha sido así cuando nota que alguna persona me está incomodando lo aleja , en esa ocasión fue algo así aunque recuerdo la escena de una forma graciosa , Nico se paró frente a la chica y le dijo que se machara , aquella era mucho más alta que Nico por lo que me causo gracia que su tamaño le prohibirá verse amenazante más bien me ocasionaba ternura y al parecer la chica tampoco se tomó la amenaza de Nico enserio por lo que continuo siguiéndome por un par de días más, así fue hasta que Nico se arto y se enfrentó a ella ,yo me preocupe ,estaba como loca porque pensé que Nico perdería con facilidad por su corta estatura , algo que aprendí y desde entonces he tenido muy presente es que nunca la debo subestimarla , al final Nico termino quitándome la de encima.

Otra anécdota que me viene a la mente es cuando ella visitaba mi casa de pequeña, recuerdo que el piano estaba posicionado en la sala, yo me sentaba y practicaba mis lecciones en él, un día Nico llego con su madre ella subió las escaleras para verme mientras que yo tocaba una melodía que era para dormir, una canción de cuna, Nico abrió la puerta y en el momento que lo hiso me detuve y voltee.

-Por favor no te detengas- me dijo

-Aun no soy muy buena tocando – le respondí

-A mí me pareció grandioso- se acercó a mi asiento y se sentó a mi lado- porque no intentas que sea más lento

-Bien lo are – le respondí nerviosa – no creo que esto esté funcionando- dije con disección poco después de darme cuenta que la melodía no sonaba de la forma correcta

-Es porque Maki-chan no está calmada, Vez- la pequeña Nico de siete años levanto mi mano y me la mostro – estas temblando

-¿Que hago para que no tiemble?-le pregunte

-Relájate

-¿Cómo se hace?

-Cuando me siento enojada o nerviosa mama siempre me abraza y besa mi frente – después de esto Nico se acercó y me abrazo fuertemente era la primera vez que lo hacía , más tarde se acercó más a mí y deposito un beso en mi frente- te sientes más calmada

Asentí con la cabeza con un ligero rubor.

-¿Seguirás tocando?

-Si

Una vez más mis dedos comenzaron a moverse en el instrumento pero esta vez con más tranquilidad, lo cual ocasiono que la melodía saliera bien en esta ocasión.

Nico dio un bostezo y se acurruco en mi hombro.

-Nico-chan ¿tienes sueño?

-si, pero por favor no pares de tocar – me pidió mientras caía dormida

Y así fue como continúe interpretando esa canción hasta que yo también sentí la necesidad de dormir así que me acurruque a su lado y deje que el sueño me venciera.

Es un poco vergonzoso recordar todo esto pero también me ocasiona felicidad y nostalgia, mire mis manos y luego las puse en el piano, toque la canción de cuna del recuerdo, desde el día que la toque por primera vez para Nico ,ella casi siempre me pedía que se la interpretara, el tiempo paso y crecimos yo deje de tocarla para poder enfocarme en otras cosas pero aun así esta melodía vive como uno de mis más preciados recuerdos, así que la podría tocar una vez más para ti.

Tarde un rato más en el salón de música, Salí y me dirigí a mi hogar.

A la mañana siguiente durante el camino hacia la escuela me sentí igual que el día anterior , no había cruzado prácticamente palabra con Nico solo nos habíamos estado observando la una a la otra pero ni el tiempo ni mucho menos las circunstancias nos habían permitido hablar , en el almuerzo decidí ir a la planta baja , ni Rin ni Hanayo estarían conmigo yo había solicitado el salón de música una hora antes para practicar no tuve ningún inconveniente ya que la directora conocía la situación y me permitió un justificante en el cual se reponían todas mis faltas , por supuesto que solo lo podría usar con responsabilidad y una vez al día .

Me encontraba en una banca mientras movía mis pies de lado a lado, escuche una pequeña conversación.

-Umi –chan , crees que el proyecto está bien

-Yo diría que si después de todo pusimos mucho empeño en el

Las voces provenían de Umi y Kotori.

-Supongo después de todo te esforzaste mucho para hacerlo, hasta te quedaste dormida una vez que lo acabaste- Kotori pico la mejilla de la peli azul

-Sinceramente el sueño termino por vencerme

-Te veías muy linda durmiendo – dijo Kotori

-E-espera que Kotori – Umi se puso roja

Más tarde Kotori se acercó a Umi y se recostó a su lado.

-De verdad que no tienes remedio Kotori – Umi la abrazo y le dio un beso

-Me gusta cuando, Umi-chan intenta tomar la iniciativa – Kotori bostezo y se quedó dormida

-Supongo que no está mal hacer eso debes en cuando

Yo mire la escena con un ligero sonrojo pero al mismo tiempo me pareció bastante tierno.

-Maki-chan savias que está mal intervenir en la privacidad de los demás- Dijo Nozomi –chan acercándose a mí, por la espalda

-Yo no, no era mi intensión verlas solo me senté aquí y ellas están haciendo esto

-Si Umi-chan pudiera verte ahora estoy segura que moriría de vergüenza al darse cuenta que alguien las observaba- dijo Eli

Reí un poco ante esto porque era totalmente cierto, Umi no solo se abría avergonzado probablemente hasta incluso se hubiese desmayado.

-Que les parece si vamos a un lugar un poco más retirado no vaya a ser que Umi despierte y realmente le dé por desmayarse – dijo Eli

A lo que Nozomi y yo asentimos y comenzamos a caminar.

-Maki ¿saliste antes de tu clase? – pregunto Nozomi mientras se sentaba

-Pedí el salón de música durante clase de biología para poder practicar

-Te estas esforzando mucho

-Así es –respondí- y que hay de ustedes

-Salimos antes por cuestiones del consejo estudiantil – respondió Eli

-Ya veo…

-Lamento que Nico chan no este con nosotras – dijo Nozomi a mi oído de forma picara

-¡Que! , yo... yo no iba a preguntar por ella – me sonroje

-Fingiré que te creo Maki –chan

-No es necesario fingir, no lo iba a hacer – voltee mi cara hacia el sentido contrario y cruce mis brazos

-Bueno está bien, jaja

Me quede pensativa un rato y apoye mi mentón sobre mi brazo

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada en especial –dije moviendo mi mano de un lado a otro

-¿Está segura?

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!

-Cuando Maki-chan se altera no es honesta

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Nico –chan nos lo comento en una ocasión

Me sonroje – pues se equivoca

-Yo no creo que lo haga – Eli me sonrió

-No pasa nada

-Caray Maki sí que eres más terca que Nicochi

Agache la cabeza – solo tenía una pequeña pregunta

-A si ¿de qué se trata? –dijo Nozomi con interés

-Bueno es solo que – respire hondo

-Vamos Maki puedes confiar en nosotras

-¿Me gustaría saber que se siente que te guste alguien? – tape mi rostro con mis manos

-Esa es tu pregunta, es un poco inusual viniendo de ti – pensé que Nozomi aria bromas y Eli le seguiría la corriente pero en realidad su forma de actuar fue distinta

-¿Te gusta alguien?- me pregunto Nozomi

-En realidad no lose– dije con un poco de duda

-¿Entonces a que se debe tu pregunta?

-Es solo que hace unos días me entere que Nao está interesada en mí

-o ya veo y tu ¿sientes algo por ella?

-No lose Nao es una buena persona, es linda, inteligente y buena pianista pero no comprendo cómo me siento por ella

-¿Cuando la vez que es lo que piensas?

-Pienso que es una gran amiga y que me alegra que haya regresado

-Eso no me suena a que ella te guste –dijo Nozomi

-¿a no? – pregunte confundida

-Veras Maki cuando alguien realmente te gusta vez algo más haya de todas esas cosas

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando alguien te gusta te sientes realmente bien estando con esa persona, no sientes como si te faltara algo o como si quisieras estar en otro lugar ,te hace sentir maravillosa por cosas mínimas y te hace ver con más facilidad sus virtudes antes que sus defectos sin que te diga, te hace sonreír inconscientemente y también genera que tu corazón se acelere . Ahora bien Maki después de lo que te acabo de decir realmente ¿te gusta alguien?

Me sonroje mucho y no respondí.

-Creo que debemos tomar eso como un si – dijo Eli

-Yo pensaba lo mismo ¿nos dirás quién es?

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Es Nico-chan?

Me sorprendí y me puse aún más roja y negué con la cabeza con mucha más fuerza

-Es Nico-chan –dijo finalmente Eli – No sé por qué lo veía venir

-Si es así no deberías de avergonzarte -dijo Nozomi mirando al frente de forma seria

Yo no respondí solo la mire.

-Nico-chan es una gran persona y ella también te quiere mucho

-Puede ser tonta, testaruda y en ocasiones muy narcisista pero también es una gran chica

Levante un poco mi rostro, Nozomi acaricio mi cabeza de forma compasiva como una madre lo haría, mientras que Eli me sonreía gentilmente y también pasaba sus manos sobre mi cabeza.

-N-no estoy segura si ella me gusta

-Supongo que deberías de dejárselo al tiempo

-T-tal vez sea lo correcto – respondí de forma nerviosa

-Al menos lograste sacarte de algunas dudas – respondieron

Ambas chicas se quedaron hablando conmigo un rato más , me sentí como una niña pequeña pidiéndole consejos a sus padres , me pregunto si Nico-chan también se sentirá igual cuando esta con ellas.

Pasaron los días Nao y yo habíamos practicado como locas y el momento de demostrar lo que habíamos logrado había llegado.

Me aliste baje las escaleras de mi solitaria y amplia casa y me dirigí al coche que me llevaría, revise mi celular y leí el mensaje de mi madre

 **-Sentimos no poder estar presentes Maki-chan , te amamos**

Apague el celular y me dije a mi misma "no es momento de estar triste ", el chofer me abrió y me senté dentro del auto, llegamos a los pocos minutos.

Salí del auto y camine a el lugar donde me encontraría con Nico –chan, cuando la vi me quede sin palabras , lucia muy belleza con el vestido que le elegí y tenía el cabello suelto , le quedaba muy bien , intente acercarme pero un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas por lo que intente disimularlo.

-Maki –chan- dijo Nico

-Maki-chan, mírate te vez increíble – dijo su madre la cual la acompañaba

-Muchas gracias señora Yazawa- le respondí

-No hay de que, te deseo lo mejor en tu presentación y suerte, ya tengo que irme pasare por Nico-chan más tarde adiós

-Adiós- respondimos

-¿N-Nico-chan?- la llame nerviosa

-Si

-¿Te gusto el vestido?

-Me encanto Maki, tienes muy buen gusto

-Te parece bien si entramos

Ella asintió con la cabeza y caminamos hacia la entrada

Después de un par de que nos pidieran nuestros pases abrimos la puerta, dentro ya había un buen número de personas, muchas de las familias que se encontraban las reconocí con facilidad ellos también debieron de reconocerme porque se sorprendieron al verme, me sentía como un ser extraño con tantas miradas posándose en mí, savia que era por que solía ser una pianista joven que se retiró pero no creí que mi partida del mundo de la música causara tanto alboroto.

-phsss Maki-chan –dijo Nico susurrándome- Me trajiste a una fiesta de ancianos

Me reí del comentario de Nico , de un momento a otro ella logro quitarme la tensión que llevaba – no nada de eso

-¿A qué hora te toca presentarte?

-No tardara mucho primero tendremos que esperar a que los demás lleguen, más tarde se presentaran un par de actos y se darán agradecimientos a las familias y personas que están presentes , luego tocar.

-Suena algo aburrido

-Es un tanto tedioso, pero no me aburriré si estoy contigo – dije esto inconscientemente

-Oooo entonces Maki-chan no se aburre si yo estoy, que tierno

-No, nada de eso retiro lo dicho – me moleste con Nico

\- pero si fue tan lindo lo que dijiste – me sonroje aún mas

-No te hablare hasta que dejes de molestarme

-Pareces una niña pequeña

-No soy una niña pequeña

-¿Sabes que aún me estás hablando?

Luego de esto no le respondí a ningunas de sus preguntas solo me comencé ruborizaba ante sus comentarios

-Está bien, está bien te dejare de molestar

-Ya te habías tardado

-Lo siento es que realmente amo ver tu rostro así- mi corazón latió muy fuerte al escuchar esto

-¿N-no e-estás jugando?- le pregunte con duda

-Yo… no, bueno en realidad…- Antes de que me contestar alguien se plantó frente a nosotras

-Nao

-Hola Maki –chan

-Hola

-Estas lista para presentación

-Si lo estoy –le conteste sonriendo

-Muy bien, te gustaría ir a la parte lateral hay una fuente preciosa y lidas flores adornando alrededor.

-Prefería pasar por el momento es solo que estoy con Nico-chan y…

-O no te preocupes yo entiendo, pero espero que más tarde podamos convivir

Luego de eso Nao se retiró y comenzó a hablar con un par de socios de su familia, no sé por qué en ese momento sentí una tensión entre Nico y Nao.

Las horas pasaron y para cuando me di cuenta yo ya me encontraba tras el escenario esperando a que nos presentaran para poder tocar

-Buenas tardes – dijo el señor Akiyama – me gustaría anunciarles que el siguiente acto va por parte de dos de las más jóvenes prodigios en el piano.

Después de esto camine al frente junto con Nao, dimos una reverencia al público y nos sentamos una al lado de la otra, nos sonreímos mutuamente y luego mire a Nico, me relaje completamente y puse mis manos en el piano, más tarde comencé a tocar.

Nao y yo nos coordinamos , la canción comenzaba lenta pero me gustaba que aparentara ser de ese modo y de la nada pude ver como los dedos de Nao comenzaron a moverse rápido sobre las teclas al igual que los míos , la reacción del público fue algo que no olvidare , mis manos , la melodía , el ambiente , me sentía tan viva , tan libre , era magnifico estaba dando lo mejor de mí en aquel escenario una vez más , no deseaba detenerme quería que lo que estaba tocando que lo que ellos y tu están escuchando les llegara , les produjera todas mis emociones , me sentí satisfecha al voltear mi mirada hacia el público y ver que ella se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en los labios y se notaba que estaba conmovida ,era como si en ese momento ella hubiera podido entender todo lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

Di una parte de mí en aquella canción una parte importante, puse mucho empeño, me alegre porque sé que esa dedicación no fue en vano.

Cuando acabamos me sentí satisfecha , dimos una reverencia al público el cual aún parecía maravillado con la actuación que le acabábamos de presentar y luego nos retiramos.

Nao y yo caminamos lentamente hasta pararnos detrás del escenario ahí fue cuando ella se me acercó y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Maki –chan fue hermoso- dijo entusiasmada

-Tú crees, pero tú también tocaste tan bien

-No pude haberlo hecho sin ti, ¿Maki –chan dime te gustaría seguir tocando conmigo?

-Me encantaría –le respondí con una sonrisa

-Entonces por favor ven conmigo

-¿Adonde?

-Viaja conmigo a Paris tocaremos en grandes conciertos y entraras al mismo conservatorio que yo

-pero…

-Por favor, Maki tu no perteneces a nada de esto tu eres una pianista

-Yo no puedo – le respondí con algo de tristeza al ver su reacción

-¿Pero por qué no?

-Aun no lose, amo el piano, amo tocarlo pero no puedo marcharme, hay cosas que necesito hacer y no puedo dejarlas, lo siento Nao pero no puedo marcharme contigo- di la vuelta y me dispuse a retirarme

-En ese caso entonces, Prométeme que algún día volveremos a vernos y tocaras una vez más conmigo- dijo con tristeza

-Lo prometo – Nao empezó a llorar, me acerque y le dio un abrazo fuerte – Eres una gran pianista Nao tienes un talento enorme algún día serás un de las mejores pianistas del mundo no lo dudes

-Siempre quise poder escucharte decir que estabas orgullosa de mi, tú fuiste toda una inspiración para mí, Gracias Maki , yo te amo – lo último lo dijo en un tono casi inaudible pero alcance a escucharlo , le sonreí , ella savia tanto como yo que esos sentimientos no serían correspondidos pero aun así me alegro mucho que tuviera el valor de decírmelo

-Te deseo lo mejor en tu carrera, Gracias a ti Nao- puse mis manos sobre su cabello y lo agite levemente, más tarde me di la vuelta y me marche.

-Te tardaste un poco – dijo Nico sorprendiéndome al instante

-Tenía algunas cosas pendientes- le respondí

-Ven conmigo-tomo mi mano y comenzó a jalarme

-Nico –chan a donde me llevas

De la nada aparecimos en el salón principal donde algunas personas bailaban.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Me ruborice mucho y no le di respuesta solo le extendí mi mano

Se paró frente a mí y comenzamos a bailar, era un baile tranquilo y agradable, yo aún continuaba avergonzada pero me sentía relajada al mismo tiempo.

-Maki –chan…- dijo Nico rompiendo el silencio

-Si

-Veras me gustaría poder… - Nico comenzó a titubear

-¿Poder qué?- le pregunte con interés

-Bueno más bien sería algo como… -Antes de que terminara de hablar un hombre al que reconocí con facilidad se nos acerco

-Lamento interrumpirlas, ¿Señorita Nishikino?- dijo

-si

-Podría venir conmigo un instante es sobre algo que quizás le interese

Voltee a ver a Nico para preguntarle si podía ir , ella me dio su aprobación y me retire por un instante.

-¿Se la está pasando bien? – me pregunto

-Sí , yo diría que es la vez que menos me he aburrido en estos eventos

-Al menos suena como una buena respuesta viniendo de usted

-Supongo que es cierto, señor Himura ¿de qué es lo que quería hablarme?

-Creo que esto ya no será como hace tres años atrás, cierto – respiro hondo – la primera vez que hablaste conmigo tenías los ojos llenos de ilusión

-Sabe que aun admiro su trabajo, pero tiene razón ya no es lo mismo de hace tres años

-Tu antigua Instructora Oshiro, dijo que estaría bien si te veía, pensó que tal vez tenías una actitud más apropiada ya que volverías a la música

-¿Hana – sensei savia que tocaría?

-La señorita Fukui se lo platico, por su parte tu instructora se emocionó demasiado

-Continua siendo una optimista – respondí con una sonrisa

-yendo al grano, señorita Nishikino he venido a entregarle esto – me extendió un sobre

-¿Podría decirme lo que contiene?

-Una beca

-Otra beca

-Así es pero no solo es eso, contiene una convocatoria bastante interesante

-Los siento pero no puedo aceptarla – dije negándome

-Le recomendaría que antes de negarse, se atreviera a leerla, señorita Nishikino dicen que las oportunidades aparecen solo una vez en la vida pero usted ya ha tenido dos de este tipo así que por favor no permita que alguien elija por usted en esta ocasión, ya es tarde me retiro, piense bien es su decisión , que pase buena noche

Lo vi irse y yo también me dispuse a hacer lo mismo, mire el sobre por un instante y más tarde lo guarde.

Camine al salón principal ahí fue cuando mi actitud cambio drásticamente, Nico se encontraba hablando con un chico de cabello castaño y rizado , este parecía decirle algo de forma animada pero por su parte Nico parecía molesta , no sé muy bien por qué pero me hacer que bruscamente hacia ellos de forma molesta.

-No gracias no quiero bailar- dijo Nico de una forma un tanto irritado

-Por favor prometo que será entretenido- contesto el arrogante muchacho

-Ella ya te dijo que no- dije yo incorporándome a la plática, no tengo ni idea de donde me salió el enojo que sentía en ese momento

-Lo-lo ciento- dijo el chico asustado y se alejo

-¿Que fue eso?- me pregunto Nico sorprendida

-Nada- respondí avergonzándome al instante

-Maki-chan esta celosa

-No lo estoy- comencé a jugar con mi cabello como de costumbre y mis mejillas enrojecieron

-Vamos dímelo

-Que no lo estoy, porque mejor no nos vamos- le dije molesta intentando evitar sus preguntas

-Que testaruda, está bien si eso es que quieres

Salimos, ya era algo tarde.

-Llamare para que pasen a recogernos- pulse los botones de mi teléfono, la llamada duro poco- Vendrán por nosotras en un par de minutos, lo mejor será caminar un poco hasta el lugar donde pasaran

-Si me parece bien

-Nico-chan , con respecto a lo del tipo de haya yo umm no lose- trate de darle una explicación es solo que no podía hacerlo si no savia por qué actué de esa forma

-Está bien, ya lo había rechazado varias veces pero no quería retirarse,¿ por cierto que te dijo aquel señor?

-Nada de importancia

-Yo quería saber

-No

-O vamos

-Ya dije que no

-Maki-chan terca

Di un bufido realmente no deseaba discutir con ella, de la nada tome su mano como si tuviera la extraña necesidad de hacerlo.

-Maki-chan- juraría que Nico se sonrojo, me pareció lindo

-¿Te molesta?- le pregunte esperando a que me contestara con arrogancia

-No es solo que no me esperaba- la respuesta fue algo contraria

-Entonces está bien si de ahora en adelante hago esto- agache mi rostro

-e-en no me incomoda, así que te doy el permiso- me sentí bien al saber que no le molestaba

-Mira ahora quien está siendo poco sincera– le di una sonrisa

Pasaron un par de minutos un auto pasara a recogernos.

Siendo honesta después de la charla que tuve con Nozomi muchas preguntas se han pasado por mi cabeza y cada vez que la veo mi corazón no para de palpitar fuertemente, así que por el momento lo que quiero es entender esto que estoy sintiendo por ti, es justo por eso que … yo no planeo decirte lo que este sobre contiene Nico-chan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno ahora sola falta que Maki se sienta segura para que le pueda confesar sus sentimientos : 3**

 **Honestamente siento que el capítulo me quedo algo largo por lo que tuve que descartar ideas :,v.**

 **Gracias por leer :D**


	16. El recuerdo de mi confesión (Nozoeli)

**Este capítulo se basa en el pasado de Nozomi y Eli , aun continuo trabajando en el capítulo siguiente , espero subirlo pronto .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Quiero que me mires , quiero que me sonrías , quiero verte feliz , Elichi sabes yo lo siento.

Nozomi , ¿Nozomi?, N-Nozomi ,¡Nozomi! , Elichi no importa de qué forma digas mi nombre yo simplemente amo la forma en que lo dices , lamento que mis emociones cambien cuando estoy contigo , no era mi intención permitir esto Elichi , no sé cuándo ocurrió o como paso , siento no poder mantenerme al margen como tu fiel amiga y tener el deseo de ser algo más , yo no debí enamorarme de ti , soy torpe una cobarde por no atreverme a enfrentar mis emociones pero Elichi es simple sé que no me corresponderás te he visto rechazar a muchas chicas y yo no seré la acepción por eso prefiero conformarme con el simple privilegio de ser tu mejor amiga , de poder estar cerca de ti de esta forma , nunca debí permitir que mis emociones crecieran , por eso tal vez es que mi pecho duele tanto pero que más se le puede hacer , Eli lo siento yo te amo.

-Nozomi – dice mi nombre despertándome de mi sueño

-mmm Elichi- digo mientras froto mis ojos con la mano

-Ya es hora de irnos

Lo olvide se suponía que estábamos trabajando pero por alguna razón el sueño termino por vencerme.

-Elichi lo siento tanto me quede dormida y no he podido ayudarte

-No te preocupes Nozomi – me dice sonriendo, esa sonrisa simplemente me encanta

Ambas nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos retiramos.

Mientras caminábamos directo a nuestras casas Elichi me contaba una anécdota sobre lo que paso en su viaje a Rusia , ella se había marchado una semana a su país durante las vacaciones, en esa esa semana he de admitir que me sentí un poco sola aunque me alegraba de que Elichi regresara con mucho entusiasmo de su viaje .

-y entonces mi abuela preparo un poco de chocolate caliente estaba delicioso

-Tu abuela te quiere mucho Eli , algún me gustaría conocerla

-Si ,debería de llevarte a Rusia te va a gustar mucho y a mi abuela le encantara conocerte

-o que tierno Elichi desea viajar conmigo

Eli se sonrojo un poco- si claro que me gustaría viajar contigo después de todo eres mi mejor amiga ¿no?

Así es Elichi no soy nada más que tu mejor amiga, no puedo evitar que esto me duela pero puedo aparentar que me conformo con escucharlo.

-Por cierto Elichi – dije intentando cambiar de tema – ¿te gustaría salir el fin de semana conmigo?

-Si me encantaría – me sonríe

Me encanta cuando ella me sonríe así, no lo puedo evitar.

Caminamos un poco más, luego nos despedimos, es así todos los días.

Empezamos a trabajar hace poco en el consejo estudiantil, ahora comparto más tiempo a solas con Elichi, no se trata de que no me alegre pero me resulta peligroso exponer de esta forma mis emociones.

Me he llegado a sentir tan torpe y vulnerable cuando estoy con ella, aun así me gusta cómo se siente y al mismo tiempo aborrezco esto , es extraño siento un vacío muy grande y al mismo tiempo una felicidad tan inmensa.

 **Buenas noches Nozomi** – sonrió me has escrito un mensaje de texto, ¿cómo puede ser posible que algo tan pequeño me haga tan feliz?

 **Buenas noches Elichi**

Nunca quise enamorarme de mi mejor amiga, tal vez sucedió cuando te vi la primera vez bailar o tal vez cuando escuche tu hermosa voz por primera vez o cuando cuidabas de que estuviera bien o cuando me di cuenta de su pasado o quizás desde que nos conocimos ya estaba destinada a tener esta atracción por ti , pero de una forma u otra simplemente paso y ahora no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza.

Me levanto de mi cama, ya es de día , últimamente lo único que sueño tiene que ver con ella.

Me cambio, desayuno, me peino y salgo de mi apartamento.

-Buenos días Nozomi – el pensar que incluso compartimos la misma ruta para dirigirnos a la escuela me sorprende

-Buenos días Elichi – digo un tanto desganada

-¿Sucede algo?- no deberías preocuparte por mi yo soy quien está haciendo las cosas mal

-No, no ocurre nada

-Estas segura – dice acercándose, ella no debería hacer eso es peligroso para mi

-S-si estoy segura – digo de forma torpe intentado evitar ver sus ojos – lo mejor será que nos marchemos

Elichi me mira con un poco de desilusión pero asiente con la cabeza y comienza a avanzar a mi lado.

Una vez en nuestro salón de clases me siento en mi banca y saludo a Nicochi

-Buenos días Nicochi

-Buenos días Nozomi - me responde de vuelta- Buenos días Eli

Eli se queda un par de segundo perdida gira la cabeza y luego vuelve en si – Lo siento, buenos días Nico-chan- dice

\- Estas muy distraída hoy- argumenta Nicochi

-No es nada

El profesor entra al aula y nosotras nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, la mayor parte de la clase me que admirando a Elichi, sé que es una mala costumbre pero no he podido evitarlo , siempre se roba mi atención de este modo.

El resto del día me la he pasado igual , he tratado de no hablar mucho con Eli me estoy conteniendo demasiado al no decirle como me siento , pero no quiero causarle ninguna incomodidad por lo que no me le he acercado mucho , ¿es bueno para mí de estar de esta manera? Supongo.

La ultima hora se termina, nos levantamos del pupitre y caminamos a la salida hoy tenemos trabajo del consejo estudiantil y por su parte Nicochi siempre sale corriendo con prisa, según ella se le hace tarde, me pregunto si ¿se trata de un alguien o de un algo?, pero nunca me lo ha querido decir.

Camino con Eli al consejo estudiantil cuando ambas somos detenidas por una chica de primer año que se acerca.

-Eli sempai – dice deteniéndonos al instante

-Si- dice Elichi volteándose

-H-hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar- dice nerviosa

-Bueno justo ahora me dirijo al consejo estudiantil pero supongo que hay un poco de tiempo- mira hacia su reloj

-P-pero me gustaría que fuera en privado, si es posible –dice señalándome

Eli me mira unos instante, yo asiendo con la cabeza y le doy una sonrisa, una sonrisa demasiado forzada .

-Prometo no tardar –me dice y se retira

Miro por la ventana veo a Elichi hablando con aquella chica, ella niega con la cabeza da una reverencia y está dispuesta a retirarse " la rechazo"- pienso inmediatamente y un pequeño alivio en mi corazón se hace presente , sin embargo ella la toma ligeramente del brazo , Eli se da de nuevo la vuelta y se sonroja, Elichi le da una amplia sonrisa , yo simplemente no puedo creer eso ¿ acaso la acepto? , me levanto de mi asiento frustrada y comienzo a caminar alrededor del salón –"esto no puede ser posible"-siento un gran dolor en mi pecho, camino hacia afuera del salón , tengo que correr.

-¡¿Nozomi?!-dice Eli al verme bajar las escaleras pero yo no me detengo

Elichi intenta alcanzarme pero yo comienzo a correr a algún lugar alejado, sé que estoy a punto de llorar.

-Nozomi – la oigo llamarme, por favor deja de buscarme - ¿Nozomi? ¿Nozomi? ¡¿Nozomi?

Sierro mis ojos con la esperanza de que no me encuentre pero sé que es algo tonto ella ya está al frente de mí.

-Nozomi – dice acercándose

-¡No, aléjate! – te reprocho

-¿Qué sucede?

-Solo vete

-Nozomi no actúes así dime ¿que pasa?

He comenzado a llorar , no quería que me viera así , ella intenta acercarse y abrazarme pero yo inmediatamente la alejo.

-¿Nozomi?

-Nooo, Elichi ya vasta tú no te das cuenta

-Darme cuenta ¿de qué hablas?

-Enserio tengo que explicarlo – miro su rostro confundido- Muy bien lo are, Elichi tú me gustas – no puedo creer que se lo he dicho ahora me odiara

-E-eso es verdad

-Si, he sentido esto por mucho tiempo y lo he guardado, pensé que con verte sonreír, escucharte , sería suficiente pero me equivoque , lo siento , ahora entiendo que no tengo oportunidad contigo , Elichi me tengo que ir no me siento nada bien – doy algunos pasos hacia enfrente y siento un fuerte abrazo detrás de mi

-E-Elichi – digo

-Acaso no esperas mi respuesta, que es lo que estás haciendo, planeas huir

-Preferiría ahorrarme el rechazo – agacho mi cabeza

-Yo nunca te rechazaría

Me quedo en silencio sin poder creer lo que ella acaba de decir

-Nozomi, tú me gustas

-E-Elichi , no me mientas- tengo miedo a que ella solo lo diga para hacerme sentir mejor

-Nozomi, yo nunca jugaría con algo como esto

-Pero aquella chica, ella sete declaro, ¿que acaso no la aceptaste?

-No

-Pero

-Nozomi déjame explicarte. ella me dijo que yo le gustaba , yo me negué y estaba dispuesta a irme , luego de eso me detuvo y me pregunto que si tú eras mi… novia, yo me sonroje y sonreí le conteste que aún no lo eras pero esperaba que pronto pudiera decírtelo , ella me deseo buena suerte Nozomi

-Entonces

-Nozomi tú me gustas

-E-Elichi – me hacer que a ella , la mire a los ojos y sin pensarlo la bese , ella estaba sorprendida y nerviosa casi tanto como yo , esa fue la primera de muchas veces que me hiso sentir de esta forma

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti

.

.

.

El tiempo ha pasado y aun continuamos sintiendo lo mismo la una por la otra.

-Nozomi, ¿Nozomi?- levanto mi cabeza

-E-Elichi

-Te quedaste dormida – me sonríe

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? , había mucho trabajo en el consejo hoy

-es que te veías muy linda durmiendo, ¿en qué soñabas?

-En ti – Eli se sonrojo me causo una gran ternura

La bese.

Te amo Elichi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno no tenía planeado hacer un capitulo completo para esta pareja , pero lo pensé un rato y decidí hacerlo , ¿Por qué no? Además que ya me queda muy poco de este fanfic :,v**

 **Gracias por leer: 3**


	17. ¿Qué es lo que queremos?

Los siguientes días después de la presentación de Maki fueron maravillosos, como ella lo dijo continuo tomándome de la mano, sé que suena como algo insignificante pero o puedo evitar la emoción, también comenzamos a salir como antes, se comporta de una manera más cariñosa conmigo.

-Nico-chan ¿cuál te gusta más? – habíamos entrado a una tienda de ropa Maki estaba indeciso sobre si se llevaría una blusa de color azul de manga corta o una de color negro de manga larga

-Yo pienso, que ambas te quedan bien

Maki se sonrojo- eso no es lo que quería como respuesta – dijo

Común mente ella hubiera actuado de otra manera es por eso que comienzo a preguntarme ¿qué es lo que le pasa? , no es como si me desagradara el simple hecho de que actué de esa forma, es solo que me resulta muy inusual .

-¿Por qué no llevas las dos? , cuando te digo que ambas se te ven bien lo digo enserio- la mire un par de segundos y le sonreí

-E-está bien – se marchó pagar las dos blusas

Paso poco para que saliéramos de la tienda.

-¿Nico-chan que te gustaría hacer ahora?

-creo que mmm , que tal si vamos a la árcade de la planta baja

-me parece bien

Caminamos hasta el lugar.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero? - le pregunte

-¿Quieres jugar hockey de mesa?

-si

-Si gano tendrás que recompensarme con algo

-… esta bien – dijo Maki dudando un poco- pero si yo gano tu tendrás que recompensarme a mi

-Acepto

Maki se posiciono al lado contrario de la mesa y comenzamos a jugar , los marcadores variaron al principio Maki me gano por dos puntos , mas tarde yo le gane con tres, por lo que al final yo gane.

-Porque no lo dejamos así – dijo Maki algo cansada

-Si está bien , entonces me debes algo

\- ¿esto que es lo que quieres?-pregunto Maki-chan con curiosidad

-un helado

-¿ enserio?

-Si

-bien entonces porque no subimos

Llegamos a la planta alta al poco tiempo, ordene y Maki-chan pago.

-¿estas segura de que no quieres?– le pregunte

-no tengo mucha hambre, además siempre puedes convidarme del tuyo

-ni creas que te daré, después de todo tu perdiste

Maki se acercó a mi para tratar de quitarme el helado eso me sorprendió al instante y me puse nerviosa por la poca distancia que había entre las dos.

-¡o pero mira quienes están aquí!- Maki y yo nos sorprendimos al escuchar esa voz, ella se alejó un poco

-Nozomi , te dije que no las interrumpieras –la detuvo Eli

-pero Elichi, no crees que crecieron muy rápido

-¿Qué? -dijo Maki

-Un día actúan como pequeñas tsuderes que desconocen sus sentimientos y al siguiente ya están saliendo, ¿no te conmueven Elí? – dijo Nozomi asiendo un par de movimientos con las manos

-¡De que estas hablando tonta! – le dije molesta y roja

-ooo vamos no tienen que ocultarlo, ambas se ven más cercanas – dijo señalando nuestras manos que estaban entrelazadas

Tanto Maki como yo las separamos y nos ruborizamos.

-Maki por favor cuida bien de nuestra hija – Nozomi le guiño el ojo a Maki

-De nuevo vas a empezar con los juegos familiares idiota, cuantas veces debo decirte que no soy tu hija

-Nicochi se está comportando muy mal con su madre, deberías tratarme mejor si no quieres un castigo

Me cubrí con mis dos manos, no me percaté de que había unas cuantas personas que nos estaban viendo desde hace un rato con curiosidad y por su parte tanto Maki como Elí se encontraban avergonzados por el espectáculo que Nozomi y yo estábamos montando, cuando me note esto también me avergoncé.

Más tarde tanto Maki como yo les explicábamos que no estábamos en una cita ni mucho menos en una relación, tristemente.

-o ya veo , así que nuestra hija y tú no están saliendo

-Ya te dije que no soy tu hija

-Muy bien ya basta – dijo Eli interviniendo

-Elichi – dijo Nozomi haciendo un pequeño puchero

Eli la miro con la cara roja , sonrió y le beso la mejilla.

-Creo que se han olvidado de que están frente a nosotras – dije

-siempre que se ponen así, lo hacen- comento Maki

Paso un rato para que se dieran cuenta de que aun continuábamos allí, Eli por su parte se ruborizo y se disculpó y Nozomi sonrió normal como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-¿les gustaría ver una película? – sugirió Eli

-Por mi parte está bien ¿que dices tú Maki?

-SI

Nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraban los cines, Maki y Eli comenzaron a ver la cartelera y más tarde preguntaron.

-¿Qué quieren ver?

Comencé mirar la lista de películas Nozomi se me acerco al oído y dijo.

-¿Que tal algo romántico? , estoy segura que eso dará un buen ambiente entre tú y Maki-chan

-No digas cosas como esas – le dije molesta

-mmm o podríamos elegir algo de terror

-creí que a Eli le asustaban ese tipo de películas

-De hecho lo hacen

-¿Y porque querrías asustar a tu novia de esa manera?

-Porque hace expresiones realmente tiernas cuando se asusta

-¿Qué clase de enferma eres?

-Y bien, ¿ya decidieron?–dijo Elí , acercándose a nosotras

-Aun no, ¿hay algo que en especial quieras ver Elichi?

-¿Qué tal esta? – señalo

-¿porque esa?

-se basa en un libro que leí hace poco

-supongo que esa está bien

Pagamos los boletos y entramos a la sala, durante la película Nozomi se la paso coqueteándole a Eli , mientras que Maki me hacía pequeños comentarios y yo la escuchaba atentamente , para cuando termino Elí lloro y Nozomi comenzó a consolarla.

-¿Que les pareció?

-No entendí mucho pero estuvo bien – dijo Nozomi

-¿Qué hay de ti Maki? – le pregunto Eli

-Creo que en algunas partes se pierde mucho de la idea principal pero no esta tan mal

Bajamos a la última planta comimos y más tarde nos despedimos de Nozomi y Eli.

Maki y yo nos dispusimos a salir del lugar ya que era un poco tarde

La acompañe hasta su casa y después me despedí pera retirarme a la mía.

 **Vista de Maki**

Entre a la casa una empleada me recibió y me informo que mis padres salieron por una operación de emergencia, le di las gracias por informarme y subía a mi habitación.

Como me lo imagine al encender de nuevo mi celular estaba lleno de mensajes, tuve que dejarlo en vibrador para que nadie pudiera oír los molestos sonidos que emitía mi celular una y otra vez, era así desde el día de la presentación.

Mire la hoja de papel sobre mi escritorio, aún continuaba pensando en lo que me propuso el señor Himura era una decisión difícil ,demasiado diría yo.

Me eche sobre la cama y mire al techo odio tener que decidir.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sintiéndome con poco ánimo, durante los días que habían pasado desde la presentación con Nao me había sentido así pero común mente no lo demostraba mucho para no alarmar a Nico, para mi suerte ella no lo noto y eso me alivio.

Le eche un vistazo a mi celular, en él había varios mensajes de números desconocidos , tome la decisión de no abrirlos ,por el hecho de que savia que la mayoría eran para ofrecerme oportunidades para un conservatorio los pase por alto , hasta que vi uno en particular .

 **-Maki-chan , buen trabajo ;) –** era un mensaje simple pero nadie a quien no conociera me llamaba por mi nombre , por lo que decidí contestarlo

 **-¿Quién eres?**

Pasaron un par de minutos para que me contestara – **Es un alivio que respondieras, pensé que lo pasarías por alto**

De nuevo y con un tanto de fastidio volví a preguntarle **-¿ Quién eres?**

 **\- Oshiro Hana-** me sorprendí al leer ese nombre - **¿crees que podamos vernos?**

- **¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?**

 **-Maki-chan se ha vuelto muy fría ¿no? Jaja , ¿estas bromeando? , Maki-chan todos están hablando de tu presentación , hacen lo que sea para poderse contactar contigo , también he escuchado rumores de que seis conservatorios importantes te han puesto la mira pero no han logrado que les respondas , por eso mismo temí a que no me respondieras.**

 **-¿A qué hora y en donde nos vemos?**

 **-Recuerdas el viejo café del centro que se encuentra cerca de una florería, el que tiene una decoración occidental**

 **-Si**

 **-hay nos vemos , a las 2 , ¿te párese bien?**

 **-estaré hay**

 **-Nos vemos**

 **-adiós**

Frote mi rostro con mis manos, me duche , cambie y tome algo ligero, me distraje un rato con la televisión y le avise a mi chofer que saldría , subí al auto y llegue en cuestión de minutos , le dije que no era necesario esperarme ya que probablemente tardaría un poco , solo le pedí que le hiciera saber a mis padres que estaría fuera de casa por si llamaban.

Entre a la cafetería , mire alrededor y como lo supuse ella se encontraba sentada en una mesa del fondo.

-Maki-chan ,por aquí – dijo alzando una de sus manos me hacer que hasta ella – no puede ser ,que alta estas

Le sonreí ,no ha cambiado pensé , se ha puesto sus gafas , ahora tiene el cabello un poco más corto , su expresión es más relajada y su rostro más maduro pero la actitud parece ser la misma.

¿te parece bien si ordenamos?

-si

Oshiro –sensei pidió una taza de café y un pedazo de pastel , por mi parte solo ordene café.

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo- dijo ella mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

-tres años para ser exacta

-y algunos meses mas

-¿quien cuenta los meses?

-yo , no creas que me olvido de lo irresponsable que fuiste al faltar

\- sobre eso, lo siento realmente no me sentía con muchos ánimos

-eso no era lo que me preocupaba

-¿entonces?

\- me preocupaba que no siguieras practicando y que todo tu talento se fuera a la basura –dijo apuntándome con el tenedor

\- pensé que estarías molesta- le di una pequeña sonrisa

-lo estaba, hasta que te escuche tocar

-¿usted lo vio?

-crees que me perdería el regreso de Maki-chan- dijo alzando la ceja y sonrió triunfante

\- ¿cómo lo supo?

-digamos que alguien me lo dijo

-fue Nao verdad - le di un sorbo al café

\- yo quería que fuera una sorpresa – levanto el rostro he hiso un puchero

-puf- dije mordiéndome el labio para no reír – de verdad que no ha cambiado

-y bien cuéntame ¿qué te hiso regresar?

-bueno mmm Nao me lo pidió que tocara con ella lo estuve meditando por un tiempo, además de que …Nico-chan también me insistió– me ruborice un poco

-¿Nico-chan?- dijo alzando la ceja tratando de acordarse de quien se trataba –a ya recuerdo es tu amiga de la infancia ¿no?

-si

-debería agradecerle por su insistencia y lo mismo para Nao

-¿Tanto importaba que me presentara?

-Estás jugando , claro que importaba

-No soy tan buena – dije sonrojándome un poco

-Jaja si claro, eras mi mejor alumna , bueno tú y Nao

-Son muchos halagos para algo tan simple- tome uno de los mechones de mi cabello y lo comencé a enrollar

-tu presentación fue excelente , no me sorprende que quieran que la repitas

-se ha vuelto una molestia-dije frustrada

-entonces son ciertos los rumores, dime cuantas propuestas recibiste , tres , seis

-hasta hora doce

Oshiro –sensei me miro con los ojos muy grandes –doce, es demasiado

-lose

-¿te has contactado con alguien?, ¿has acordado tocar?- se levantó con entusiasmo de su asiento

-no ,no aceptare ninguna propuesta

-sabes que es un desperdicio de oportunidades-dijo volviéndose a sentar con desilusión

-la verdad es que ninguna llama mi atención mmm solo esta- le mostré el papel

-Es la que yo te envié, he

-si

-savia que te gustaría

-¿cómo consiguió una oferta así?

-muy simple cuando te vieron tocar dijeron que querían escuchar mas , ahora eres como una sensación entre los pianistas jóvenes , les pareció interesante que tocaras en otros lugares primero sería en algunas partes de Japón y más tarde viajaríamos a Europa por un tiempo

-eso lose pero mi pregunta es ¿por cuánto tiempo?

-aún no se sabe, depende de cómo se programen los conciertos es probable que seis meses pero también podría alargarse

-¿y qué hay de la escuela?

-¿acaso crees que no anticipe eso? , claro que lo hice, Maki-chan tienes calificaciones excelentes ¿no? habrá ningún problema si te ausentas por seis meses puedes seguir tomando un par de clases en línea mientras viajas y el siguiente año podrías inscribirte en la misma escuela

Frote mi cara

-¿qué pasa? ¿No te agrada?

-no es eso

-entonces, ¿qué es?

-es solo que viajar , así de repente , aún hay cosas que … no se

-¿cómo qué?

-dime ¿qué pasa si mis padres se opone?

-dudo mucho que lo hagan

-¿por qué?

-no es como si fueras a dejar la medicina Maki , simplemente te tomaras un tiempo, se podría decir que es como lo último que aras en tu trayecto como pianista ,así que es una buena oportunidad

-mmmm

-y ahora dime ¿cuál es el problema?

Di un gran suspiro – ¿qué hay de mis amigas?-aunque eso no era precisamente lo que quería decir

-no es como si las fueras a dejar , solo serán unos cuantos meses

Mire la taza de café con tristeza

-eso no es lo único que te afecta ¿verdad?, vamos di me lo puedes confiar en mi

-es solo que ….

-que desconfiada te has vuelto

-no es tan fácil – dije reprochándole

-es alguien

-S-si

-y ese alguien es…

-N-Nico-chan

Hana sensei ladeo un poco la cabeza – te puedes mantener en contacto con ella , lo mismo con tus otras amigas

-No me refería a eso

-entonces…- Hana -sensei me miro un momento, mi rostro estaba rojo no pretendía explicarle la razón por la que no quería irme

-…podría tratar de no mirarme fijamente – le dije con un poco de molestia y nervios

-aaa – levanto el dedo – ya entendí ¿te gusta tu amiga?-cuando dije eso casi escupo es café, no pensé que lo adivinara, después de todo parece ser que Hana –sensei si cambio un poco– ¿es tu novia?

-N-no – dije ruborizándome – a-demás no te he dicho que me guste

-Maki-chan , no soy torpe –alce la ceja un poco tratando de hacerle recordar lo densa que era tres años atrás

-nunca dije que fueras torpe , pero si algo distraída- trate de cambiar la conversación pero parece que falle

-bueno ,volviendo al tema , ¿te gusta verdad?- sonrió a lo que yo solo reaccione agachando mi cabeza tratando de cubrir mi rostro por lo rojo que debí estar

Un silencio se hiso presente por unos segundos

-No pienso que este mal – dijo dándome unas palmadas suaves en la cabeza - de cierta forma puedo entender cómo te sientes

después de esto alce un poco la mirada -¿de verdad?

-si – sonrió-es difícil dejar muchas cosas , aunque sea solo por un tiempo

-No sé si ella se moleste

-deberías contárselo

-p-ero y si…

-juntas llegaran a una conclusión Maki

Pasaron pocos minutos para que Hana-sensei y yo nos retiráramos del café , cuando salimos me entrego una dirección dijo que si lo deseaba podía ir a tocar con ella como práctica , también antes de marcharse me pidió que hablara de esto con Nico y que llegáramos a tomar una decisión juntas , luego de lo anterior se fue. Yo me retire poco después de la cafetería .

Al día siguiente tuve que buscar varias opciones para explicárselo a Nico de cierta forma me sentía algo inquieta por lo que preferí comentárselo en otro momento, para eso le dije a Nico que no podríamos ir a la escuela juntas , era algo que realmente no deseaba hacer pero si ella me veía actuar de una forma extraña me preguntaría y aun no estaba lista para contarle.

Llegue me senté en mi asiento y mire hacia la ventana

-Maki-chan buenos días – dijo Hanayo

-¡Bueno días Maki-chan!-dijo rin enérgica

-Buenos días –conteste con cierto desinterés

-¿pasa algo?~ nya

-s-si pasa algo puede contárnoslo –dijo Hanayo un poco nerviosa

Les di una leve sonrisa –Hana –sensei hablo conmigo

Ya hacia un par de días que les había comentado sobre lo que sucedió en el evento , sobre como recibí una convocatoria y sobre que estaba indecisa de lo que aria.

-¿ y qué fue lo que paso? ~ Nya

-solo me dijo que si aceptaba pobremente me iría hasta fin de curso y es siguiente año podría inscribirme –la mire por un instante

-¿entonces te iras? , no parece una mala propuesta, además podrías inscribirte el próximo año

-ese no es el problema-dije de forma seca

Ambas se tensaron

-lo siento no quería hablar así , es solo que me preocupa elegir

-el problema es … ¿Nico-chan? Verdad – dijo Hanayo un poco insegura por su deducción

Tome uno de los mechones de mi cabello y lo enrosque-no es como si ella me importara tanto – agache la cabeza con un pequeño rubor

Rin y Hanayo sonrieron , la clase comenzó poco después por lo que ya no les comente nada al respecto .

Después de eso salimos a comer y durante el resto del día no busque ni dije nada sobre Nico-chan , me sentía mal por hacer eso , sé que estoy siendo cobarde.

Durante la semana ayude a Umi con el club de teatro.

-¿ya intentaste hablar con ella?-dijo Umi

-h-hablar ¿con quién?-sabía que se refería a Nico pero no le fingí no entender

-sabes bien de lo que te hablo Maki-chan

-si te refieres a lo del viaje y la propuesta no , no lo he hecho – conteste un poco irritada

Suspiro hondo y comento –te estas tardando

-lose

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-cuando esté lista para comentárselo

-solo procura que sea lo más pronto posible

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que estaba distante con Nico, tenía miedo a decir algo que pudiera terminar dañando nuestra amistad, me sentía culpable por lo que estaba haciendo.

Camine por los pasillos siendo cuidadosa para que Nico-chan no me viera pero no anticipe el hecho de que tanto Nozomi como Elí podrían encontrarme.

Choque con alguien me levante y cuando vi quien era quise echarme a correr.

-¿a donde crees que vas? – dijo Nozomi sosteniéndome del brazo

-suéltame – dije quejándome

-no lo are

Tanto Nozomi como Eli me arrastraron a otro lugar para poder hablar conmigo

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!-pregunte molesta

-queremos una explicación

-no tengo nada que decirles

-Maki-chan

-creen que es fácil para mi

-Maki

-aún no sé qué hacer , sé que estoy siendo cobarde pero…

-ella te necesita y lo sabes

\- y si me marcho ¿que clase de persona seria yo?

-no me refiero a eso – levante un poco el rostro – ella cree que está haciendo las cosas mal

-pero ella no ha hecho nada yo soy la que se equivoco

\- no le has contado nada, ¿como piensas que se siente?

-c-culpable, pero yo no …

-Maki-chan porque no intentas hacer las cosas bien

-y si ella se molesta y si piensa que un viaje es más importante

-decírselo será mejor que estarla evitando, supongo que ya debes imaginar donde se encuentra

Asentí y Salí corriendo, no quería que se sintiera mal , no quería lastimarla , subí las escaleras y corrí a la azotea , allí estaba mirando hacia enfrente , dude un poco en girar la perilla pero al final me arme de valor y abrí la puerta.

-Nico-chan

Me miro unos segundos sin ninguna reacción

-Nico-chan lo siento –camine hasta ella y la abrase fuertemente

Sentí como ella se aferraba a mi y poco después comenzó a llorar, acaricie su cabeza con mi mano y espere a que se calmara para que pudiéramos hablar

-te hice algo – me pregunto aun con la voz algo quebrada

-no ,no me has hecho nada Nico-chan

-entonces, porque estas comportándote distante

-porque he estado siendo cobarde – saque el papel de mi bolsillo y se lo extendí , Nico lo leyó y más tarde me miro

-¿aceptaste? – me pregunto

-aun no lo he hecho

-¿lo aras?

-eso depende de ti, dime ¿qué crees que es mejor?

Nico-chan me miro unos segundos

-¿por cuánto tiempo te marchara?

-aproximadamente seis meses pero puede ser que se alargue

-¿por qué tiene que ser así?

-serán eventos importantes, Hana-sensei dice que me ayudara a mejorar como pianista además de que tocare en varios lugares

-pero si fueran seis meses, eso quiere decir que…

-no estaría presente en tu graduación Nico-chan-Nico me miro los ojos -¿ dime que es lo que quieres que haga? – le pregunte

Nico se acercó a mí y me abrazo fuertemente – y a ti ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

-me gustaría pode elegir las dos

-eso no es posible –dijo Nico-chan haciendo una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva

-lose- le sonreí también con tristeza

-Maki-chan quiero que vayas –dijo dicho acurrucándose en mi hombro

-pero…

-tu dijiste que yo tenía la última palabra, sé que en el fondo lo deseas , serias muy tonta si dejaras pasar algo así por mí , además yo no me iré de aquí Maki-chan , esperare a que regreses

Me sonroje -¿Nico-chan esta segura?

-claro que lo estoy, yo no me equivoco

-incluso en situaciones como estas sigues teniendo un gran ego –me reí

Nico-chan pico mi mejilla con su pulgar y sonrió- solo espero que intentes dar lo mejor de ti tsudere

-no me digas tsudere, enana

Y así comenzamos una pequeña discusión en la cual al final ambas terminamos riendo.

Más tarde ambas nos fuimos juntas a casa como siempre, salimos durante el fin de semana y también hable con Hana-sensei y le informe que tomaría la propuesta , partiría dentro de una semana.

El fondo me siento nerviosa por irme pero quisiera creer que ella me estará apoyando a aunque que yo parta , solo son seis meses , seis meses en los que no estaremos juntas sin embargo cuando regrese tengo la esperanza de que ella este aquí esperándome tal cual lo prometió. Nico-chan me esforzare y volveré lo antes posible , nunca te lo he dicho de frente pero estoy feliz de que alguien como tu este en mi vida .

.

.

.

 **Hola ya paso mucho tiempo desde que no actualizaba , lo siento :,v.**

 **Pero al fin acabe el penúltimo capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerlo** **.**


End file.
